Hungry Heart
by ElphabaAngelofMusic
Summary: The title might be lame but the song reminds me of them. Starts with the first Order meeting, where Tonks and Remus meet. Possibly a little AU in that they might end up surviving the battle of Hogwarts. Follow their journey of up's and down's, grief and pain, and their inevitable love for one another. Sorry for the poor summary but it's good, I promise! :) Rated T for safe measure.
1. Preface

**Hello! Right, this is my first go at not just TonksxLupin fanfiction but Harry Potter fanfiction in general but I hope you'll enjoy! Here is the first chapter!The title itself is from a brilliant song by Bruce Springstein. I was listening to it today and it just reminded me of them, particularly Remus. ****I should just say that unfortunately I am not J. K. Rowling, so the characters in this story (sadly) do not belong to me! But I can enjoy writing endless fanfiction about them instead! :) Please r&r to tell me what you think of the chapter. Thank you. :)**

* * *

><p>It was finally half five, which meant work was over! I breathed a sigh. All I had to do now was visit my boss then I could go home. Perhaps order a takeaway, or maybe takeaway and a bottle of wine. Yeah, that definitely sounded better. There seemed to be more and more cases of suspected dark magic being performed lately. There had been twelve incidents in the last two weeks, so I was looking forward to the first early night in a month.<p>

I headed straight for my boss's office, stumbling over a few times whilst moving through the crowds of people, hurrying away. I knocked softly and crept inside once he called me forwards. He was sat in his chair, sorting through paperwork which was piled high on his desk. I knew he'd been staying later recently too.

"Wotcher, Kingsley."

Others called him auror Shaklebolt but I'd gotten to know him well over the last couple of years and knew he didn't mind me using his first name informally.

"Ah good, so you received my note then. I understand that Alastor's already explained a little about the Order to you, is that right?"

"He did, yes." I nodded, making my way further into the room. Kingsley usually put silencing spells on his office if he wanted privacy, but this was a subject that needed to be talked quietly about, particularly inside the Ministry.

"And if you would be interested then the invitation is still available. Your skills would be most welcome, I believe."

"Oh well yeah, absolutely, I'd be delighted."

I morphed away the redness from my cheeks, not wanting to sound like some stupid teenager. I was a little excited at the opportunity though. The order was important. I was pleased that Moody and Kingsley seemed to have thought of me. It made me more determined to prove they'd made the right choice.

"Great, the first meeting starts in an hour. You can come along with me if you like, that way you know where it is."

"In an hour?"

Kingsley finally glanced up and smiled. "Yes, it's not a problem, is it?"

I shook my head. I couldn't exactly say 'Yeah, I was planning a relaxing night in, given how busy I've been at work lately. You don't mind if I skip the first meeting, do you?'

Instead, I exited his office and apparated into an empty alleyway besides Kings Cross. There was a nice Chinese place around the corner and there wasn't much point going home. It was probably a better idea, turning up in my auror robes anyway. It would hopefully help me appear more official, rather than as if I'd just stumbled in from the street.

The staff at the restaurant had remembered my name. Tonks wasn't a particularly difficult name to forget but I realised that my familiarity to this place was starting to become a little embarrassing. But I couldn't find it in myself to care as I sat down to eat.

I found myself back at the Ministry less than half an hour later. I'd arrived a little early but I had a feeling that Kingsley would prefer that compared to if I came strolling in with five minutes to spare. I found him exiting onto the lower ground floor, via the lifts. He hadn't bothered changing either.

"How far away is this place?" I dared to ask once we had exited the Ministry.

"About a ten minute walk," he replied. "Given that we're a little early, we might as well walk there. It will help give you a better idea of the place the next time you apparate here."

I nodded, using the time to access my surroundings. I almost wondered why we didn't bother getting the tube. That was more of the muggle thing to do, wasn't it? Then again if it was only ten minutes away, it probably would have been quicker walking there than messing around with public transport.

We gradually drifted away from the loud, bustling streets of London and into a suburban area. We turned a corner to the next street, which looked identical. It was quiet, rather boring actually. There was a row of houses, each with their own little gate, leading to the door. Still, I supposed that if you were looking for somewhere that looked unassuming then this was the place to be.

We stepped in front of a house in the middle and the buildings suddenly began to move. I gasped, watching as another house suddenly appeared in the middle of two houses which had been either side a moment before. It looked ordinary, the exact same as the others but I was guessing that this was the one and only 12 Grimmauld Place.

God, I loved magic. I grinned, following behind Kingsley. I felt special being part of this small bunch of people. My work was crucial too, but I felt important to know about this.

The house was as depressing as the outside seemed. The walls of the hallway were bleak, portraits of random witches and wizards hanging from them. Even the carpet looked grey and as though it had seen much better days. It smelled strange in here too, like musky and old. But then, this place hadn't been occupied in a while.

We moved down the corridor, picking up faint chatter from somewhere ahead. I felt a little nervous now. Stepping on my tip-toes, I tried to glance over Kingsley's shoulder to see if I could see anyone but it was no use. He was too damn tall.

"Oh bloody hell!"

I clicked my tongue as I tripped on something, practically falling into Kingsley. He turned, shooting me an annoyed look. I offered an apologetic smile, jumping back as a woman's screech filled the hallway.

"MUDBLOODS AND FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS IN MY HOUSE!"

A man marched out from the room in front, a man with a familiar face. I felt my eyes widen as I glanced at him. It was impossible not to remember the trademark black curls and striking grey eyes. They'd been inherited by Mum too. His appearance was smarter since his days in Azkaban, though he still looked tired. But how was as I to react? Moody had been quick to explain the situation with my cousin. I was glad but it had been more than a few years since I'd seen him that it suddenly felt a little strange. He moved towards the portrait which was still shouting at the top of her lungs, fighting with the curtains on either side until they finally relented.

"Sorry about her. My lovely mother's always had a way with words, even after her death." His shoulders sagged as he turned. His eyes fell on me and a smile lit up his face, instantly making him appear younger. "So it is my dear cousin. Nymphadora, it's been a while."

I squealed, practically forgetting about Kingsley as I shot forwards and threw my arms around him. I'd never believed that Sirius was capable of the crimes he was accused of anyway. Moody's reassessment had been more of a confirmation than anything. It was the cousin who visited us when I was growing up that I remembered. He was the one who would read to me, the one who took me around Muggle London to give my parents a break and the one who would entertain me by turning into his Animagus form occasionally. I even remembered all the old stories he told of his time at Hogwarts. That was the Sirius I knew and despite not being as young, I'd always believed he was the same man.

"And there I was thinking you'd forgotten about me." He chuckled as I eventually released him.

I snorted. "Not likely; there are only a few of us in our family who are bloody sane. But I could say the same to you actually."

I concentrated for a moment, picture the shade of red and grinned as I could feel the colour of my hair change.

"Metamorphmagus or not, it's hardly difficult to recognize you coming a mile off."

"Hey!" I grumbled, elbowing him playfully. "Although, I'm going to choose to take that as a compliment; the ability to change appearance definitely comes in handy now and again."

"I bet it does," he winked.

Sirius and I followed behind Kingsley as he ducked for the nearest door. A long table stood in the middle, which could have been five feet long. Behind it stood a dresser, filled with rows upon rows of dusty plates. They reminded me of the chinaware my Mum insisted on getting out every time they had a guest round. A little further ahead was an old stove, which looked just as unused.

Most people had already taken their seats. But Molly was stood with her husband, talking to Moody at the side of the room. She wasn't difficult to recognise, she hardly looked any different. I'd met her a few times whilst I was at school. Due to me being close to Bill and Charlie, she'd invited me round for supper occasionally.

Sirius took a seat besides someone, a man. He seemed to be around the same age, but looked almost as haggard as Sirius had in his Azkaban mug-shots. His skin was pale with dark circles under his eyes, noticeable even from the doorway. His hair was a light brown, though I could see specks of grey. He was dressed in a grey cardigan and shirt, though I noticed that they looked worn, with a few loose frays here and there.

Kingsley shot me a strange look as I continued to stand by the door as he made his way to a free seat, after a brief chat with Molly, Moody and Arthur. I forced my gaze away, moving over to the three of them. I thought it would be polite to say hello.

"Hello Arthur," I smiled familiarly, given that I often saw him in passing at work.

"Ah hello again, Tonks!"

"Hello Molly, it's lovely to see you again."

"Oh and it's lovely to see you too dear!" Her smile was kind as she wrapped her arms around me. "It's been too long since we last saw you. How are things with you and your family?"

"Oh yeah, they're good thanks. My Mum never changes, still worries after me just like she did when I was at school." I joked with a roll of my eyes as I pulled away.

"Well I can understand that perfectly well."

"You wouldn't think I was a capable auror though." I snorted. "Honestly, I give up telling her half of the things that happen at work these days. She'd worry too much."

"It's a mother's thing I think though dear," Molly nodded along, as though she understood perfectly well. "Look at Bill and Charlie, I'm forever worrying about them and they're off living their own lives now. And then of course, I still worry a bit about Percy-"

She stopped then, a dazed look appearing on her face. I offered a sympathetic smile, not knowing what else to do. The rumour about Percy turning his back on his family had circulated around the Ministry in less than a week. I'd felt bad for Arthur and Molly. They'd always been so welcoming and I didn't particularly know Percy, but he'd always seemed a bit of a pompous wanker if I was being honest.

Arthur placed a hand at her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze as she attempted another smile. "Anyway, the point is I can relate." Molly finally added.

"I can see your point," I finally reasoned, more out of sympathy to Molly than to Mum. She was just a prone worrywart.

"How are Bill and Charlie doing? I haven't seen them in a while."

"Charlie's busy as ever in Romania. Bill's doing well; you'll probably see him at the next meeting actually."

"Oh that will be nice." I smiled.

Moody looked restless. He shifted from one foot to another and his magical eye was glancing around the room as if inspecting every person here. He didn't seem to be listening to mine and Molly's conversation but then I'd never learned that much about Moody's life outside of the Ministry. He could be a little paranoid at times, which was understandable considering that Barty Crouch Jr pretended to be him for a year.

Reluctantly I moved away, choosing a seat besides my cousin. He turned his head and grinned and I couldn't help but smile back. Truth was that I'd missed his company over the years. I think Mum had too, in a way. I always remembered him talking about silly little things to her, like asking how her day was and what she'd been up to. But he was good company.

"Here's my favourite cousin, excluding your dear Mum of course."

"Given that your other cousins are the exceptionally sane Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, I don't see that as much of a compliment."

"Yeah but I've never had time for them. Don't tell me you've forgotten all the times we hung out together when you were a kid? I always remember us taking that stroll through London and you convincing me to travel in my Animagus form. And then you transformed yourself into a blue-haired punk rocker in Hyde Park, if I remember correctly. The looks on people's faces when you're hair turned blue. They were already giving us funny looks." He remembered fondly, chuckling softly.

I snorted. "Well it didn't take a lot of convincing on my part. And I'm still a bit of a punk rocker now and again."

"I can see that." He raised an eyebrow as he looked me up and down. I'd always had a curious take on fashion. With my bright pink hair which I usually chose to wear for every day, my auror robes and studded ankle boots, which were ridiculously comfy but not exactly feminine, I knew I looked more than a little different walking down the street. I offered an unconcerned shrug.

"Oh, allow me to introduce you to a dear friend of mine. Nymphadora-"

"Sirius Black, I realize we've not seen each other in a while but you of all people should know I prefer Tonks or Dora, not that atrocious name."

Not many people called me Dora. It was Tonks at work, to acquaintances and Chinese takeaway places. But Mum, Dad and Sirius had all grown used to calling me it. Even if Mum did insist that Nymphadora was such a beautiful name that it was a shame to shorten it.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't see what your problem is. Nymphadora-" he continued on, despite my winch, "is a perfectly lovely name."

"No, it's a bloody shambles. It sounds like something you'd give to your pet for a laugh."

"Fine, fine," he relented with a sigh, though the corners of his lips twitched a little. "Dora, allow me to introduce you to a fellow Marauder, Remus Lupin."

I glanced to the man sat beside him, who was offering a shy smile. Remus Lupin. I definitely recognised the name but I wasn't sure why. One thing I did remember though was-

"Ooh, a fellow Marauder, you say?" I squealed rather loudly, rewarding myself with a glare from Moody from where he was stood, across the room, as far from everyone as possible. "Yes, I remember your legendary tales of Hogwarts. They were the best kind of bedtime stories." I clarified, when Sirius raised an eyebrow. I could tell he was a little surprised. As if I would have forgotten those stories of his.

"Oh dear, I can only imagine the sort of stories he'd have happily conversed about." The man-Remus- spoke up.

"Well that wouldn't be too difficult to remember. There was the time we sneaked out of Gryffindor tower and pulled that prank on Bertie Evergreen."

I laughed. "I remember that. He thought he was going mental. You were under some kind of invisibility cloak, weren't you?"

"Yeah that's right. It was James's." Sirius sighed as he mentioned him.

"Damn, that would have been so useful when I was at school. Then again my metamorphmagus skills became pretty handy at school."

"I always knew there was a reason you were my cousin." He grinned. "I'm almost surprised you remembered though. Then again, you're right. My tales were pretty legendary, if I say so myself."

"Talk about blowing your own trumpet," I teased, snickering at the confident smile he was wearing.

"It's what I do best, dear cousin."

"I certainly won't disagree with that one." Remus chimed in with a smile.

"Sorry to break up the sweet family reunion, but we've got more important matters to be discussing, wouldn't you say?" Moody hissed.

I glanced round to see that the majority of the table was filled now. Dumbledore was even here, but he looked as though he had just walked in. I instantly sat up straighter, knowing how important this was. Moody was right, we could catch-up after the meeting was over.

"It almost feels as though I'm in school again with him here." Sirius complained under his breath. I kicked him from under the table, grinning at his hiss of pain. It soon shut him up.

[-]


	2. The First Order Meeting

The first meeting was an introduction between old and new members. It helped putting names to unfamiliar faces. I didn't much like talking about myself, but I made sure to insist that it was just Tonks. We had to talk about why we were there and why we thought we were helpful. Well, I barely knew the answer to the latter, myself. I was a capable auror but a devastating klutz. I could barely walk into a room without causing havoc. We were then informed about what the order was used for during the wizarding war.

Dumbledore, wise as he was-summed-up how important this meeting was in a nutshell. "Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth stand united, there is no hope for any of us." It was straight to the point and damn right.

"Why don't you stay for a while? Join us in raising a few, to the reconvene of the order." Sirius suggested when everyone begun preparing to leave. I had been one of them. I stopped, coat still in hand-which had been hung over the back of my chair-and pursed my lips. I didn't have work until ten tomorrow and I had already considered staying for a catch up with my cousin…

"Oh bugger it, why not? I'll only sit at home, watch a terrible muggle rom-com and drown my sorrows there."

Sirius's face lit up as I took a seat again. "That's the spirit. Why sit at home drinking by yourself, when you can drown your sorrows here, with us instead?"

"What girl could possibly refuse that invitation?"

"Unsurprisingly there are not many but then again, who wouldn't be charmed by my mere presence?" Sirius smirked.

"No offence but you think too highly of yourself mate."

"Yeah, that's always been his problem." Remus agreed lightly.

Sirius insisted on grabbing a couple of bottles of firewhiskey that he had stocked away in the cupboard and going upstairs. And if I had thought the hallway and the umbrella stand had been full-on creepy, I hadn't seen anything yet. We moved towards the staircase and I gasped at the plaques on the wall, almost losing my footing. They were heads of house-elves!

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sirius apologized. "If it helps, it often freaks me out too."

He guided us into a room to the right of the first floor hallway. Like the rest of the house, the drawing room was ancient looking. An antique-looking chandelier hung from the ceiling. There was also a piano to one side. Two sofas were sat close-by each other, in front of a roaring fireplace.

Sirius propped the two bottles on a small table which was stood in the middle and took a seat. I sat beside him, watching as Remus settled down three glasses and sat on the sofa facing us. I noticed just before he dropped his gaze that he had the kind of eyes that made him seem unhappy, even when he smiled across at his friend. It made me wonder why and what sort of life he had had before this evening.

Already, Sirius was opening the first bottle and pouring us all a fairly generous amount of the golden-amber liquid. "So how is your dear mother?" He asked once he'd passed me a glass.

I accepted with a roll of my eyes. "Oh same old, same old- worries about me like I'm that same damn kid. It's sweet, but I daren't tell her half the things I've had to tackle as an auror. I'm frightened it might give her a literal heart attack."

Sirius smiled fondly. "Yes, she's always been a bit of a worrier, hasn't she? Then again, you are their one and only baby."

I snorted, knowing he was teasing me. "Ugh, don't remind me."

I took a sip of my drink, thankful it was only a small one. The liquid burned and I fought the urge to splutter and make myself look like an actual baby. The last thing I wanted was to embarrass myself in front of my cousin. It had been a while since I'd drunk this stuff. At the very beginning of my training a few years ago, it had practically been a day-by-day drink.

"Has she talked much about…y'know, me?" Sirius enquired, rather shyly for him.

I shook my head, licking my lips. "Not really, but I haven't seen her in a while." That wasn't exactly true. It had only been a week, but I didn't want to upset him. It was definitely a conversation for another time. "I think she misses your company though. Besides Dad and me, she doesn't really see anyone else."

He nodded, mumbling something along the lines of "I know that feeling."

"Well you have the order to keep you busier now." I added quickly, settling down my drink. "And your fellow cousin and marauder too, of course." I tried to lighten the mood, winking.

He smiled weakly.

I glanced at Remus, who was watching us with a guarded sort of expression as he took a sip of his drink. "So which marauder were you then?"

"Don't make it easy for her," Sirius halted Remus before he'd had a chance to speak. He shot me a mischievous grin. "Let's play a little game, shall we? See if you can remember yourself."

"Fine, I can handle that." I grinned, beginning to think. I mean, it wasn't all that difficult. For one, I had cherished the memories I had of Sirius, which meant that I remembered our conversations quite well and secondly, the marauder names were not exactly difficult to remember. "I know Padfoot was you Sirius and I remember you mentioning a Prongs and a…Moony?"

"She's good," Remus smiled, catching the amused expression on Sirius's face too.

"Moony…that's it, isn't it?" His instant smile as I said it kind of gave it away. I turned and flashed Sirius an expression of what I presumed echoed the smugness I felt. "I always remember silly bits of trivia like that."

"Show-off," Sirius complained, rolling his eyes. "Nymphadora's always enjoyed-"

"Don't call me that wretched name!" I hissed, seeing the ends of my hair were beginning to turn a blazing red shade. I knew Sirius had done it on purpose that time.

"Are you a…metamorphmagus?"

I couldn't hold back my smile at the awe on Remus's face. I was surprised that he'd managed to guess straight away. Metamorphmagus's were exceptionally rare in the witching world and many people tended to first guess that I was a shapeshifter.

"That's right," I grinned. "I'm surprised Sirius hadn't told you."

"Well to be honest, I haven't had much time for a full scale catch-up given that I've been a little preoccupied these twelve years."

"There is that," I smiled sympathetically. "Anyway, it comes in handy, particularly when I did my auror training. I didn't need to do any work when it came to the concealment and disguise. My natural skills did that all for me." I winked across at Remus, who still seemed a little awed. He dropped his gaze quickly, though I didn't miss the slight smile.

"And you accuse me of blowing my own trumpet." Sirius snickered. "Talking of our Hogwarts years though…what did you use your metamorphmagus skills for at school?"

He was watching me, a wicked sort of grin on his face.

"What?"

"Well downstairs you said your metamorphmagus skills were handy when you were at school and given that I've missed a few years, we've never talked about your time at Hogwarts."

"Oh," I replied, remembering. "There isn't much to tell. I doubt they were as eventful as your time there. Though, I did morph into the teachers sometimes. I could never quite get the hang of Dumbledore. He's too tall and given that I can't exactly morph my size, it would have looked a bit stupid if a smaller Dumbledore was caught wondering around the castle late at night. Mainly, I used it to play tricks on people. I'll never forget Joana McQuilkin's face when I morphed into McGonagall. I caught her snogging the face off of Dougie Smith in the library after hours. I know, how romantic right?" I added, when I caught the bemused expression on Sirius's face. "I threatened to give her detention for the month, unless they went straight back to their common rooms. But then of course, McGonagall ended up turning up and I had to make a run for it, didn't I?"

I laughed with them at the memory.

"God, the things I'd do if I could morph into someone." Sirius sighed, looking as though he was imagining it in his head.

"I think you should stop yourself there with those thoughts." Remus quickly added, with a knowing look.

I snickered. "I can just imagine what you'd get up to. I bet spying on the girls getting dressed would be the least offensive thing you could think of doing."

Sirius looked wounded, though he was obviously pretending as the corners of his lips kept twitching upwards. "I'll have you know I would do no such thing."

"Yeah right!" I smiled. "That's probably one of the main reasons why I wasn't made a prefect actually. Professor Sprout always said that I lacked the necessary qualities."

"Necessary qualities?" Remus asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Yeah like you know, to behave." I confessed, laughing along with them. "I supposed that was one important skill I never quite got the hang of."

"Oh that's okay. I was never made a prefect either. It must run in the family." Sirius grinned, a proud edge to his voice. "Of course Moony here was made a prefect. But out of all of us, that seemed fairly inevitable. I think Dumbledore hoped he could exert a little more control over our group. He should have known better than that, of course."

I laughed again. It was nice, knowing that it wasn't just me to not be made a prefect, not that I really cared. But I'd wanted to be one for my Mum's sake. But I'd always enjoyed using my skills for fun rather than for educational purposes. I'd always be the one sat in the Great Hall, morphing my face into silly little things, like rabbits and ducks for the amusement of my friends. I supposed in that way, I could understand what Professor Sprout was talking about.

"If you don't mind me asking, what house were you in?" Remus asked, gaining my attention again.

"Not at all," I shook my head. "I was a Hufflepuff, just like Dad. Mum was in Slytherin."

"I'm surprised to hear that. I could have bet on it that you'd take after me, especially after all those silly pranks we used to play on your dear Mum. You were often the mastermind of them."

I laughed at Sirius's reminder, snorting at the last part. "I really wasn't that bad. If anything, our scheming was more fifty-fifty. But no, I'm a Hufflepuff through and through."

I picked my drink up to take another sip. Sirius seemed to be gradually drinking quicker, but I could hardly blame him. He probably hadn't had a lot of fun in those twelve years, with nothing but dementors for company. I also knew he'd been keeping his head down for the last two. He kept complaining that we weren't drinking fast enough; filling our glasses before we'd barely finished.

"As much as I'd love to stick around and drink some more with you guys, I should get home." I insisted, finishing my fifth glass.

I was beginning to feel a little light-headed and knew that if I didn't go soon, I'd stick around all night. And I'd continue to drink. The last thing I wanted was to go to work on a sleep-deprived hangover. I'd been there, done that and it was not good. In fact, it had been one of the worst days of my career.

"Come on…you've only been here for what…" Sirius complained, reaching for his pocket watch. "Oh…is it one in the morning, already?" He asked in a dazed sort of voice, instantly sitting up. "Blimey, I guess time flies when you're having fun."

I snickered, though I couldn't hide my amusement at his grinning expression. "That may be so, but I should get home. But thank you both for a great night."

"Oh don't be a spoil-spoilt." Sirius whined, making him sound a bit child-like. I raised an eyebrow, noticing that he was now starting to slur too. It looked like it wasn't just me who was a tad tipsy. "Just stay for one more drink, or three."

"Yeah exactly; I never thought I'd be saying this but one drink always leads to two and then three and then four-"

"So stay over for the night and go to work from here. A few more drinks aren't going to kill you and I haven't seen you in years."

I laughed, unable to help it. Sirius was practically pouting as I stood from the sofa. "Remus is staying here. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you did too."

"Good for him but I'm going home. I often walk to work with a friend of mine anyway."

"Ugh fine, fine. But we should have a proper get-together at the next order meeting. There are more than enough bedrooms available here, for a night of proper drinking."

"Yes fine, see you at the next meeting, Sirius." I agreed grudgingly, knowing he probably wouldn't have given in.

He offered a wave and a grin, before turning back to pour himself another glass. I chuckled again, glad that he seemed to be enjoying himself. I headed for the doorway.

"I'll accompany you downstairs."

I turned, a little surprised to see Remus stand. He ignored Sirius complaining, promising to be back in a minute and grabbing an empty bottle of firewhiskey. I cleared my throat as we headed back into the hallway, unsure of what to say. It was easy to talk with Sirius. I knew him well; I'd known him for years.

"So you're Sirius's second cousin then?" He asked, sounding as though he was trying to fill the silence. I was glad actually. I never boded well with awkward silences. I just ended up rambling or saying something stupid instead.

"That would be me, the one and only." I smiled. "It was nice meeting you though. I've heard stories about Sirius's past, but it's nice to actually meet a friend of his."

"Yes, I can't imagine that happens very often," he replied with a smile. "But yes, it was nice. I've never had the pleasure of meeting a metamorphmagus before."

"Yeah, I suppose we're quite a rare species, oh shit!"

I'd turned my head for a moment, glancing at the heads of the house-elves that we'd passed. I missed the same damn step. Heat instantly flooded my face as I started to fall but luckily, a hand reached and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. I was too embarrassed to concentrate on getting rid of the red from my cheeks. "Sorry about that. Clumsiness and alcohol don't make such a good combo."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He insisted quietly.

My heart was still hammering. I really had thought I was about to fall on my face, in front of my cousin's best friend too. I took a deep breathe, turning to glance at Remus. I could feel myself growing hotter. His hand was warm, sort of pleasant against my skin. His hand practically engulfed my thin wrist. It was then, as I stared that I noticed a scar, just below his left eye. It was a singular line which was slightly darker and I had an odd desire to reach out and trace it softly…

I shook my head, berating myself in my head. Jesus, I'd only just met the guy and he was clearly a little older. What was wrong with me?

"Err thanks," I replied in a quiet voice, slipping out of his grip. He dropped his hand instantly, almost as if he had been burned. He definitely looked like he had.

As we moved to the kitchen in silence, it felt a whole lot more awkward. As I peeked from underneath my eyelashes to watch him discreetly, I wondered where I knew him from again. I didn't want to think about what just happened. And it was beginning to annoy me that I couldn't for the life of me remember where I'd seen his face! But I knew I'd definitely heard the name from somewhere…

I grabbed my coat from the chair I was sat in, glancing his way again as he threw the bottle in the bin at the side of the room. With his back to me, it made it a little easier to ask what was bugging me.

"Ask a stupid question, but do I know you? Like, have we ever met? Sirius always mentioned the marauders, but he never actually said your name and I swear I've heard it before." I said quickly, knowing I was rambling a little bit, but just wanting to get it out.

"I don't believe so," he replied thoughtfully, as he turned back. His face was emotionless, his forehead furrowed as though in thought. "I did return to Hogwarts to teach for a year but I doubt it's that. It was only a couple of years ago and it was hardly newsworthy."

"No, I suppose not." I replied, with a frown. "What was it you taught if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all," he smiled. "It was Defence against the Dark Arts. It's always been a favourable lesson of mine."

Remus Lupin, teacher of Defence against the Dark Arts. He'd taught for a year. _Remus Lupin_…and then I realized. It just suddenly came to me.

""Oh well it's a m-mystery then," I tried to shrug, moving backwards into the hallway as I said goodbye. "Anyway, it was n-nice to meet you."

"You too," he replied, watching me as I stumbled backwards.

"Cool, I err I'll see you later then-whoops!"

I groaned as I tripped over the Troll leg. Well, that's what I got for not looking where I was going. My hand found the top of the umbrella stand before I fell all the way down though. I turned back to Remus, who seemed a little bemused. I could feel my skin grow warmer with each passing second.

"Well…laters!"

With that, I turned away, focusing on where I was walking. I kept my head down, even as I wondered outside. I cursed at my reaction. My clumsiness became unbearable when I was nervous. I groaned. I must have looked like such a fool. Who in the world says laters anyway? It was the sort of cliché line from someone trying and failing to act cool. A bit like what I'd just done.

I wasn't even that bothered by my realization. The article had been written by bloody Rita Skeeter after all. She only ever wrote idle gossip. The only reason I brought the Daily Prophet was to have a bash at the crosswords. And if my cousin liked him, then he must have been good. I'd heard of them before. But Remus seemed quiet, reserved and a calm influence. I doubted from his company tonight that he was remotely alike Greyback and others. I just never would have guessed he was a werewolf if I hadn't remembered his name being printed.

[-]

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter! I'm really sorry it took so long. As a university student, I've been getting really busy as Christmas comes around but I hope to upload chapters whenever I can. I'm already a few chapters ahead. :) Anyway, I'm debating doing a Remus POV for the next chapter. I'm not going to do it every time but I was wondering if this would be something people are interested in? Please review to let me know your thoughts! :)<strong>


	3. Remus's POV

**So here it is! A chapter is the perspective of Lupin himself. :) I'm not going to do every chapter with both her and his point of view, but I will consider doing this again if people like it enough. Please, if you can think of any constructive criticism or even notice something you like, please review as it is very helpful to get ideas on what people like best about the story, instead of second guessing all the time.**

**Anyway on that note, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tomorrow, I am going to the Harry Potter studio tour for the second time! I am so EXCITED! :D And guess what?! I'm buying a Gryffindor cape! :D :D :D I'm going as a group with the Harry Potter society at my university and I literally don't think I'm going to be able to get a wink of sleep tonight, I'm so excited! :D Anyway, please enjoy this chapter whilst I continue fangirling to myself! :)**

* * *

><p>I noticed her straight away, of course. It wasn't difficult, particularly because she was easily the youngest here. Then there was the bright pink hair. Her choice of clothing didn't scream of the respectability of an auror either. Even in her work robes, she appeared more likely to be auditioning for a muggle rock band, with her studded boots and spiky bracelets. She was one of Alastor Moody's recruits. But Sirius had mentioned her name through the years and I was surprised she'd been recommended by someone like Moody. I was expecting someone a little older. She couldn't have been more than twenty-five.<p>

She remained in the doorway, looking daunted as she glanced round the room before her eyes landed on Sirius, who had taken a seat beside me. She was nervous. The full moon was soon and with enough concentration, I could just manage to hear the rise in her heartbeat. I quickly dropped my eyes as she stared me up and down. I already realized how dreadful I looked, without having others scrutinizing me.

"Wonder if Snivellus will bother making an appearance tonight? He's meant to be coming too."

I sighed at Sirius's complaint. "Well I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

"I'd rather not."

I rolled my eyes at the disgusted look on his face, turning instead to listen to what Emmeline, Elphias and the rest were talking about. I didn't want to get involved in the bickering between Snape and Sirius for any longer than necessary. We weren't naïve teenagers anymore. Dumbledore clearly trusted him enough to allow Snape to join, for whatever reason. We might not have liked the idea, but we just had to accept it.

"Sirius Black, I realize we've not seen each other in a while but you of all people should know I prefer Tonks or Dora, not that atrocious name."

I blinked, her voice catching my attention. She was sat at the table now and I wondered how I hadn't managed to hear her join us before. I instantly zoned out of the group's conversation, listening to Sirius speak with her instead.

"I don't see what your problem is. Nymphadora is a perfectly lovely name."

She shook her head, a frown etched across her features, despite Sirius's joking tone. "No, it's a bloody shambles. It sounds like something you'd give to your pet for a laugh."

I couldn't hold back a smile at that. Nymphadora was definitely a unique sort of name.

"Fine, fine," Sirius relented, fighting a smile. It was unusual for him to give in so easily and my curiosity in this woman peeked. "_Dora_, allow me to introduce you to a fellow Marauder, Remus Lupin."

Her wide eyes found mine and I offered a hesitant sort of smile. She had very observing eyes. They were the kind that made you feel as though she was examining your every move. Her skin was pale and considering her occupation, she seemed too slight. Her hair was also a distracting feature to say the least. I had to wonder why anyone would choose to dye their hair such a bright shade. But then again, I was the last person able to judge someone for their choice of appearance.

Sirius had been overjoyed when he was told about his cousin being recruited. I was happy for him. A familiar face would be good for him. He'd had a tough couple of years, constantly on the move.

She eyed me for another moment before- "Ooh, a fellow Marauder, you say?"

I struggled to contain a surprised bubble of laughter as she squealed. It wasn't really the reaction I'd been expecting, particularly when it came to my name. But it was as though she was talking of a famous witch or wizard.

"Yes, I remember your legendary tales of Hogwarts. They were the best kind of bedtime stories." She added, when she too noticed the raised eyebrow from Sirius.

Well now her reaction made sense. Sirius was always one for bragging about any number of outrageous things we'd gotten up to in school. I could only dread the sort of things he'd recited to his cousin and I found myself sharing those same thoughts aloud. "Oh dear, I can only imagine the sort of stories he'd have happily conversed about."

"Well that wouldn't be too difficult to remember." Sirius insisted confidently, grinning wildly. "There was the time we sneaked out of Gryffindor tower and pulled that prank on Bertie Evergreen."

His cousin tipped her head back and laughed fully and I couldn't help but smile. I didn't think I'd heard such a joyful sound in such a long time.

"I remember that. He thought he was going mental. You were under some kind of invisibility cloak, weren't you?"

"Yeah that's right. It was James's." Sirius sighed.

I found myself doing the same, hearing the sadness etched into his voice at the mention of his name. It was a feeling I could relate to so well. Even after all these years, I still missed him as though it had all happened yesterday.

"Damn, that would have been so useful when I was at school. Then again my metamorphmagus skills became pretty handy at school." She turned her head, grinning at her cousin.

"I always knew there was a reason you were my cousin."

I snorted at the proud expression of Sirius's face, as though impressed she'd had the same intentions as us. We never used James's cloak for educational purposes. It was used for pranks on students and sneaking out of Hogwarts down one of the many secret paths. The majority of which, had been things James and Sirius had thought up doing. It was practically a weekly thing for the two to be cooking up another hair-raising scheme of some sort.

"I'm almost surprised you remembered though. Then again, you're right. My tales were pretty legendary, if I say so myself."

"Talk about blowing your own trumpet," Nymphadora snickered.

"It's what I do best, dear cousin."

"Well, I certainly won't disagree with that one." I chimed in, smiling as Sirius's grin turned into a wide smirk.

I could tell he was about to respond with his one of his usual witty remarks but unfortunately for him, he didn't manage to get the chance.

"Sorry to break up the sweet family reunion, but we've got more important matters to be discussing, wouldn't you say?" Moody hissed.

I smiled in apology, lowering my gaze to hide my smirk at Sirius's mumbled complaint. "It almost feels as though I'm in school again with him here—ow!"

I glanced back at the two at his grumble of pain, to see his cousin folding her arms over her chest and grinning madly. Sirius didn't look too impressed as he sat straighter. It was a funny image and one I would have appreciated more, if the meeting hadn't started at that moment.

This was more of a reinstatement of the order than anything else. It was a chance to catch up with the new members with what this order was about and just how important its existence was. We weren't treading on ground-breaking stuff but the introduction part of the evening always played a key part.

Sirius's cousin had sat up first, scraping her chair across the floor as she tucked herself in. The sound had Moody winching from across the table.

"I er…well I'm Tonks," she began hesitantly. "It's just Tonks."

I'd smiled. It was becoming quite apparent that she didn't particularly like her other name very much.

"I'm here because…well, I'm an auror for one thing. I'm also pretty good at my job and I think I'd be useful and now that Voldemort is back-" I blinked, surprised. "I want to fight."

With a nod, she dropped her gaze for a long moment and said nothing more. Her cheeks seemed a little flushed too. She had winched a little as she said his name, but other than that she had hardly reacted. A few others around the table had gaped at her boldness. But I felt a little impressed actually. That took courage. I knew witches and wizards twice her age who refused to utter his name, even in sleep.

"Why don't you stay for a while? Join us in raising a few, to the reconvene of the order." Sirius had asked Tonks right after the meeting had been adjourned.

She was stood, packing away her things but she paused at the invitation, her coat still in hand. "Oh bugger it, why not? I'll only sit at home, watch a terrible muggle rom-com and drown my sorrows there."

She had a peculiar sort of way with words. She seemed a bit of a character too, just like her cousin. I was pleased she'd agreed to stay. Sirius was fine company when he wasn't being miserable and feeling sorry for himself about being stuck in the house. But she seemed lively and he needed someone like that.

Sirius insisted that we headed upstairs, with a few firewhiskey's for company. I smiled, seeing that he was clearly enjoying his cousin's company. I hadn't seen him laugh so much since he'd been with Harry. I followed after them, grabbing a few glasses on the way out.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sirius had apologized when Tonks pulled a face at the plaques of house-elves on the staircase wall. "It creeps me out too sometimes."

It was no surprise. They weren't the most appealing feature of the house.

We moved into the drawing room, and I settled down the glasses and took a seat opposite them. Sirius had already grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and was pouring us all a fairly generous amount each.

"So, how is my other favourite cousin?" Sirius had asked as he passed Tonks a glass.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh same old, same old; worries about me like I'm that same damn kid. It's sweet, but I daren't tell her half the things I've had to tackle as an auror. I'm frightened it might give her a literal heart attack."

Sirius smiled fondly at that. "Yes, you're dear old Mum's always been a bit of a worrier, hasn't she? Then again, you are their one and only baby."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

It was quite interesting to me, watching Sirius interact with another member of his family. It was something I'd never seen before. I remembered him talking fondly of her and her mother whilst we had been at school and I knew he kept in contact with them, particularly when he moved out of the family home. But up until his reunion with Harry, I had never properly seen this side to him. But it was good to see him like this with other people.

"Has she talked much about…y'know, me?" Sirius enquired quietly.

I instantly dropped my gaze, trying desperately not to listen. I felt like I was invading on a private moment and that was the last thing I wanted. So I tried to block out the conversation, which was difficult considering how heightened my senses were at the moment. But I got the general details they were talking of anyway.

I glanced back at them, just as Tonks glanced my way. "So which marauder were you then?"

She was watching me closely again, I noticed. It was a little unnerving to say the least. It felt as though she was trying to figure me out and I didn't like that idea.

"Don't make it easy for her," Sirius insisted as I prepared to divulge myself. He was watching her, a mischievous sort of grin on his face. It was a look I knew all too well. "Let's play a little game, shall we? See if you can remember yourself."

She nodded determinedly, grinning back at him. "Fine, I can handle that."

It was quite funny, watching her as her forehead creased and her eyes flickered up to the ceiling as she concentrated for a moment. "There was Wormtail, Padfoot which was Sirius-"

"She's good," I smiled, watching Sirius's amused expression as he continued watching her.

"And there was Moony…that's it, isn't it?"

I nodded and she grinned, flashing Sirius a rather smug smirk. He didn't seem too bothered by how quickly she'd guessed. In fact, he looked rather impressed. "I always remember silly bits of trivia like that."

"Show-off," Sirius complained, rolling his eyes. "Nymphadora's always enjoyed-"

"Don't call me that wretched name!" Tonks hissed, sitting up straighter as she turned to him, her eyes narrowing.

I felt my eyebrows rise as her hair turned from a bright pink and into a fiery, burning red. It happened so quickly and she'd changed as though it was as easy as breathing. It was quite impressive.

"Are you a…metamorphmagus?"

Her wide eyes fell on me before she smiled. "That's right. I'm surprised Sirius hadn't told you."

I'd never met a metamorphmagus before, though I'd stumbled across the term at school. One of the second-years had mentioned their older sister was one and I'd undertaken some research, more out of curiosity than anything else. I'd found it fascinating, having the ability to morph into anything you could think of.

"Well to be honest, I haven't had much time for a full scale catch-up given that I've been a little preoccupied these twelve years."

"There is that," she smiled slightly. "Anyway, it comes in handy, particularly when I did my auror training. I didn't need to do any work when it came to the concealment and disguise. My natural skills did that all for me."

She turned and winked at me as she said that and I instantly dropped my gaze. I knew I'd been staring a little and I felt as if she probably sensed it.

"And you accuse me of blowing my own trumpet." Sirius snickered. "Talking of our Hogwarts years though…what did you use your metamorphmagus skills for at school?"

"What?"

"Well downstairs you said your metamorphmagus skills were handy when you were at school and given that I've missed a few years, we've never talked about your time at Hogwarts."

"Oh," she replied with a small smile. "There isn't much to tell. I doubt they were as eventful as your time there. Though, I did morph into the teachers sometimes. I could never quite get the hang of Dumbledore. He's too tall and given that I can't exactly morph my size, it would have looked a bit stupid if a smaller Dumbledore was caught wondering around the castle late at night. Mainly, I used it to play tricks on people. I'll never forget Joana McQuilkin's face when I morphed into McGonagall. I caught her snogging the face off of Dougie Smith in the library after hours. I know, how romantic right? I threatened to give her detention for the month, unless they went straight back to their common rooms. But then of course, McGonagall ended up turning up and I had to make a run for it, didn't I?"

I laughed with the two of them, noticing that there were similarities between the pair. Such as the mischievous twinkle about her, something she definitely shared with Sirius. It was obvious in the way she had uttered her story.

"God, the things I'd do if I could morph into someone." Sirius sighed, catching my attention. He was staring into space, an amused smile on his face.

"I think you should stop yourself there with those thoughts." I warned, winching as I imagined what sort of things he'd have gotten up to. God, as if we weren't bad enough. Nobody would have ever managed to get a minute's peace.

Tonks snickered. "I can just imagine what you'd get up to. I bet spying on the girls getting dressed would be the least offensive thing you could think of doing."

He shot her an outraged sort of look, but it was obvious he was trying not to smile. "l'll have you know I would do no such thing."

"Yeah right!" she smiled. "That's probably one of the main reasons why I wasn't made a prefect actually. Professor Sprout always said that I lacked the necessary qualities."

"Necessary qualities?" I asked her curiously.

"Yeah like you know, to behave." She confessed, making us all laugh again. "I supposed that was one important skill I never quite got the hang of."

"Oh that's okay. I was never made a prefect either. It must run in the family." Sirius grinned, sounding proud of the prospect. "Of course Moony here was made a prefect. But out of all of us, it seemed fairly obvious. I think Dumbledore hoped he could exert a little more control over our group. He should have known better than that, of course."

She laughed at that, another one of her free and full laughs that had us laughing along instantly. I dropped my gaze as she looked back at me again, distracting myself by having another drink, noticing that Sirius seemed to be going through the bottle a lot quicker than either of us.

"If you don't mind me asking, what house were you in?" I asked quickly. I'd wondered as she'd been talking to us about her school years. She seemed rather clever, but she also seemed to have the same mischievous streak as Sirius, so I couldn't quite place it.

"Not at all," She smiled again, shaking her head. "I was a Hufflepuff, just like Dad. Mum was in Slytherin."

I nodded, a little surprised. Then again, from the Hufflepuff's I'd gotten to know, I'd found the majority were fiercely loyal and impartial with others. It reminded me of Tonks's reaction when Sirius had introduced us. Clearly, she didn't know about my condition, given how carefree she had been.

"I'm surprised to hear that. I could have bet on it that you'd take after me, especially after all those silly pranks we used to play on your dear Mum. You were often the mastermind of them."

Tonks laughed as Sirius admitted this. "I really wasn't that bad. If anything, our scheming was more fifty-fifty. But no, I'm a Hufflepuff through and through."

Sirius had decided not to wait until we'd finished our drinks, before he began topping us up again. I didn't mind so much, given that I was staying in a room a couple of floors up but I noticed Tonks kept raising her eyebrows at his enthusiasm, before she eventually took her leave.

"As much as I'd love to stick around and drink some more with you guys, I should get home."

Sirius had instantly started to complain, reaching for his pocket watch. "Oh, is it one in the morning, already?" He'd asked dazedly. "Blimey, I guess time flies when you're having fun."

Tonks snickered. "That may be so, but I should get home. But thank you both for a great night."

"Oh don't be a spoil-spoilt." Sirius had then whined and I snorted at the way he sounded like a petulant child. He'd been slurring his words more and more with each glass that he emptied though and I realized he was probably just a little drunk by now. "Just stay for one more drink, or three."

"Yeah exactly; I never thought I'd be saying this but one drink always leads to two and then three and then four-"

"So stay over for the night and go to work from here. A few more drinks aren't going to kill you and I haven't seen you in years."

Tonks laughed at that and I almost joined in as I stared across at Sirius. He looked like a child, pouting miserably at a stubborn parent.

He nodded over at me. "Remus is staying here. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you did too."

"Good for him but I'm going home. I often walk to work with a friend of mine anyway."

"Ugh, fine. But we should have a proper get-together next time. There are more than enough bedrooms available here, for a night of proper drinking."

"Yes fine, see you at the next meeting, Sirius." She finally agreed.

I rolled my eyes as he offered a wave and a grin, before turning back to pour himself another glass just as quickly.

"I'll accompany you downstairs." I said, once she'd turned for the door. The empty bottle that we-although it was mainly Sirius-had gotten through needed putting in the bin anyway.

"Oh, not you too," Sirius groaned, staring up at me with the same sulky expression he'd given Tonks earlier.

"I'll be back in a minute," I sighed, before following Tonks from the room.

It felt a little awkward as we moved towards the staircase though. I wasn't much of a conversationalist, given how I'd become so used to my own company. She cleared her throat and I continued struggling to think of something to say. I suddenly wished I'd waited for her to leave to do this instead.

"So you're Sirius's second cousin then?" It was the first thing that came into my head, but as I spoke the words, I realised how much of a stupid conversational opener it was.

"That would be me, the one and only." She replied easily. "It was nice meeting you though. I've heard stories about Sirius's past at Hogwarts, but it's nice to actually meet a friend of his."

I couldn't help but smile back. Instantly, I found myself easily growing comfortable again as we moved downstairs. That wasn't something that happened very often in the presence of other people. "Yes, I can't imagine that happens very often. But yes, it was nice. I've never had the pleasure of meeting a metamorphmagus before."

"Yeah, I suppose we're quite a rare species, _oh shit_!"

I blinked, pausing in surprised as she missed a step and began to fall. Luckily though, I had quick reflexes. It was one of the scarce positives of being me.

My hand found her wrist, pulling her back in time. She was fine, though I noticed her face was a little red, but it at least matched her changing hair. I hadn't let go yet, despite knowing I needed to. Her skin was warm and soft too. Human touch was something I was rarely able to appreciate and there was something about her, something I couldn't quite put my finger on…

"Sorry about that. Clumsiness and alcohol don't make such a good combo." Tonks kept her head low, trying to laugh it off. But her cheeks and hair were turning a fiercer shade of red.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I spoke, suddenly aware at how hoarse my voice seemed. I cleared my throat instantly, realising how loudly my heart was suddenly beating.

She lifted her eyes very tentatively and my breath caught a little.

"Err thanks," she said quietly, starting to slip her wrist from my grasp.

I instantly stepped back, taking a slow breathe now that there was finally a little distance. I felt like I could think straight again. I was an utter fool, feeling the way I was. She was too young for starters, but then perhaps it was just because of the full moon? My senses were always stronger around this time. Yes, it _had_ to be that.

It was silent again as we moved back downstairs and it was horrible and awkward once more. But I didn't know what to say this time so i didn't say anything. She was probably too repulsed by my touch anyway, or at least she would if she knew what I was. Anyone with a sane mind would feel such a way.

"Ask a stupid question, but do I know you? Like, have we ever met? Sirius always mentioned the marauders, but he never actually said your name and I swear I've heard it before."

Luckily, she had chosen to ask whilst I had been stood by the bin at the side of the kitchen, my back facing her. I still tensed though. It was the question I had been dreading. I had realized that she would inevitably figure it out in the end. After all, the majority of the wizarding world knew it, due to the information released in the Daily Prophet. But I had hoped that it might have taken her a little longer to remember.

"I don't believe so," I finally replied, hoping I sounded honest.

I reluctantly turned back to see her watching me closely, her brows furrowed. Clearly, she was still trying to work it out. I wished she wouldn't.

"I did return to Hogwarts to teach for a year but I doubt it's that. It was only a couple of years ago and it was hardly newsworthy."

"No, I suppose not." she replied, with a frown.

I breathed a little easier. She didn't seem to have fully accepted my answer but it was better than nothing. I knew she would figure it out or she'd have to eventually be told. But I just didn't want it to be tonight. I couldn't bear to see the pity or disgust in her eyes. It had been a while since I'd met someone as interesting as her.

"What was it you taught if you don't mind me asking?"

I smiled. This was a subject I didn't mind so much. "Not at all, it was Defence against the Dark Arts. It had always been a favourable lesson of mine."

She bit her lip, shaking her head as she replied. "Oh well it's a m-mystery then. Anyway, it was n-nice to meet you."

"You too," I replied, following her out into the hallway and watching as she stumbled backwards.

"Cool, I err I'll see you later then-whoops!"

I winched a little as she tripped over the umbrella stand. I offered to help but she didn't seem to notice as she tried to steady herself.

Her hair had changed, the ends of her pink hair turning a bright red and instantly making it look even livelier, particularly because of her matching red face. She offered a forced sort of smile. "Well laters!"

I struggled not to laugh as she finally tore off down the hallway, leaving me to watch on. I felt…befuddled. But yes, clearly she was different. And I realized as I watched her pace through the dreary hall that she could be just the thing to inject some needed colour into all of our lives.

[-]


	4. Another day, another galleon

**I finally managed to get this uploaded just in time for Christmas! Yay! Not sure when I'll be able to upload the next chapter but in the meantime, please enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review to let me know how you're finding it so far. Or don't...I guess. Anyway, hope whoever is reading this is having a lovely Christmas!**

* * *

><p><em>BEEP, BEEP, BEEP<em>

I groaning, flinging a hand at my alarm clock. God, was it that time already? I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes before groaning at the state of me. I'd been so tired after apparating home that I'd fallen asleep atop my duvet, with my uniform still on. Luckily though I had memorised a handy de-creasing spell, which Mum had taught me.

Once that was sorted, I scrambled from my clothes—tripping over my trousers in the process of trying to step out of them gracefully, and grabbed some underwear before pacing towards my bathroom.

It was a tad pink. The retro flower shower curtain matched the toilet seat. I'd always had a thing for the colour, as proven by my choice of hair colour.

After a quick shower, I flung a towel around me and headed back into the bedroom. It was just as quirky here. The walls were stripy and shaded in two shades of pink. My duvet was black and white, and zebra inspired. Mum helped me decorate so I couldn't go as overboard as I had with the bathroom. My posters didn't particularly blend in though.

There was a Chudley Canons banner pinned overheard my small dressing table. A Quidditch poster which I'd nicked from the Hufflepuff common room was plastered on one wall too and there was also a pretty picture I'd found in a vintage shop round the corner from Diagon Alley. It had the Hufflepuff values written across it. _You might belong in Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal. Those patient hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil_. I'd always liked that. It was different, a bit like me in that way.

The hallway had photographs of Mum, Dad and me whilst I was growing up, with odd ones from when I went round to visit them. There was even one of me and Sirius at Christmas. We'd been sat on the sofa, our arms around each other and we'd both grinned excessively for the camera. It would move into the two of us laughing after the photo was taken.

The kitchen, dining area and living room were all connected but they were bland compared to the other rooms. The only sign of colour was the pink cushions that I'd brought a few days after moving in. Everything else was what Dad had found in some cheap, muggle shop. Dad always preferred Muggle furniture, even after all these years with Mum.

I shoved my wand in the inside pocket of my robe and grabbed my bag from the bedside table and headed out once I'd checked that my keys were in my pocket for the tenth time.

Annabelle Clement was waiting for me under the porch. I flashed an apologetic smile, knowing I was late. I always found myself glad that I was a metamorphmagus when I was around her. She always looked like she had just stepped off the front cover of a glossy magazine. She had golden curls which never seemed to change or drop, no matter what the weather. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail today though. Her fair skin seemed blemish-free and she had petite features with rosy lips and a mature confidence about her.

She smiled back. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Yeah, it's alright," I replied as I popped my keys carefully back into my bag. I didn't want to have to rummage around for them later. The extension charm was handy but not when you were in a hurry. "How's things with the department of defence temp?"

Annabelle also worked there. She'd been currently seeing an employee who had travelled especially from France for the summer, just for a temporary job at the Ministry that he'd been set on getting for ages.

I also knew what she could be like. She'd started her job not long after me and since then she'd been on more than just a few disastrous dates.

"Yeah okay, I guess."

I knew from her lack of enthusiasm that what that meant. I was used to lending an ear when it came to this stuff and knew if she wanted to talk about it, she soon would. And we had just gotten around the corner from the Ministry entrance when she finally started to spill the beans. She erupted into a quick explanation, showcasing that she had clearly been bursting to tell me this.

"Oh, he's so boring! I wanted to like him because you know, he's French and that's hot," she insisted, but I couldn't stop from pulling a face. Clearly we had very different tastes in what we considered 'hot'. Nevertheless, I let her continue. "And he was hot in a way, with his great body and him talking to me in French but it soon became clear that that was because he didn't speak much English and we…well kind of ran out of things to talk about."

I snorted. "Well that doesn't sound too bad. It wouldn't stop you normally."

"Hey, you're meant to be supportive!"

"Yes, yes, I know." I sighed. "Well then just break up with him if you're not happy. You've only been together for a couple of months, right?"

"Yeah…" she trailed off, biting her lip for a moment before adding; "But I don't actually know if he'll understand me. We hardly ever talked on dates…it used to be a more physical thing than anything else."

"Trust you to get into this sort of predicament. And you're older than me!" I huffed.

"Err excuse me, only by one year-"

"Well whatever. I guess you'll just have to learn French!"

For a minute, she looked like she was considering it, not hearing the sarcasm in my voice. But then she frowned. "Oh ha-ha, you're so funny."

I could barely hold back my laughter at her infuriated pout.

We shared a lift together and she reluctantly turned to me when we reached level one. "Anyway, I'll see you later, I guess." She sighed.

"Yes you shall. Have fun trying to communicate with French boy!" I shouted out, not caring about the funny looks the other two guys in the lift were giving me.

I pursed my lips to stop my laughter as she turned her head to glower at me for a moment, before pressing the button for level two. I was whisked off again in a matter of moments.

The day swept past in a blur. I'd been asked to help Fredrick Edeson to interrogate a witch on her part over an attack on a muggle but we weren't getting anywhere. Even with the threat of veritaserum hanging over her head she refused to break and maybe I was an idiot but I believed her. She seemed genuinely horrified by the accusation of her involvement with escaped convict, Nikolas Sullivan. But it meant that a day's worth of work had been wasted and we eventually released her. All in all, a pointless day and I was glad when work was over.

Kingsley had informed me earlier on in the day that there would be another order meeting tomorrow night. That was something to look forward to, at least.

I walked home with Annabelle. I'd been tempted to visit Sirius again but decided against it. I'd see him tomorrow and I had the following day off so I could stay and catch up for as long as I wanted to this time. And then I started thinking about the events of last night and groaned internally. I'd made an absolute fool of myself. If Remus hadn't noticed my strange behaviour then he was sure to have when I'd started rambling and stumbling backwards, without mentioning the whole 'laters' thing. But then maybe he'd just thought I was a little peculiar. At least I hoped—that was better than nothing.

"So what did you get up to last night?"

I drew myself away from my thoughts, turning to Annabelle. "Sorry what did you—oh bloody hell!"

The minute I'd taken my eyes off of where I was walking, I'd tripped and gone flying. Annabelle tried to help but I still managed to land arse over tit.

"Oh shit Tonks! Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fabulous!" I groaned, wondering why on earth it was always me! I'd grazed my hands, trying to prevent myself from falling which hadn't even helped! My clumsiness was truly infuriating sometimes. It just felt like I couldn't do anything right.

"Here, I can help with that," Annabelle mumbled. She bent down and reached for my hands, which were now oozing blood. "Ooh, you scraped that well."

She wasn't wrong. The cut outlined the edges of my palms, leaving horrid patchy marks from where the pavement had cut into my skin. She performed a simple healing spell and the marks began disappearing slowly but surely.

I sighed. "Thank you. I just seem to get worst and worst."

She shrugged, helping me back up. "Don't mention it."

I brushed myself off and followed her lead in walking again, noticing she was glancing my way every so often. This time though, I didn't look her way. I didn't want to fall on my arse again.

"Hey err…you seem a little distracted. Is everything okay?"

"What—you mean more than I usually am?" I snorted, purposely avoiding her question. I couldn't exactly tell her what I'd been up to. And I couldn't go into what I'd been thinking about just before I fell because if I started talking about order members, I would have to come up with a lie about the circumstances in which I met them and I was no good at lying. It would simply open up a can of unnecessary worms.

"I'm fine, Annabelle."

"Are you sure? It wouldn't perhaps be that you've finally met a fella by any chance?"

I laughed, unable to help myself. It had been a while since that had happened. "Yeah, it's definitely not that."

"A woman then?"

I tripped again but luckily, Annabelle was quicker this time. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up before I could completely fall.

"Bloody hell Annabelle, give me a little more warning next time please!"

"Well I don't know," she insisted, her eyes falling quickly to the floor.

I realised then that she was just as flustered as I had been shocked. Her face by now was a lovely tomato sort of shade. "What do you mean you _don'_t know?"

"I've never even seen you with a guy since I've been here. I just thought I'd ask." She shrugged.

We started walking again. It was less awkward talking about this sort of thing when we didn't have to look at each other. It was mad really, considering how easily I could joke about her privacy life. But she was right; it had been a while for me. But I still felt the need to clarify something.

"Just so you know—I've had boyfriends since you've started working at the Ministry." I insisted, getting her attention again. "They might not have lasted more than a couple of dates, all of which were disastrous but even still—the point still stands. And I'm not interested in finding a boyfriend anyway."

"Well why the hell not? I see Auror Wulfric can never keep his eyes off of you."

"Eww, that's the slurp guy. No thank you."

He seemed to have soup every day at work and he slurped, very loudly. I didn't even bother to suppress the disgust on my face at her suggestion.

"Yeah but he's a guy," she sighed, as if I was being choosey.

"So is Frenchie and you still dumped him."

"Well I'm in the process of dumping, once I figure out a way to…you know-"

"Dump him in a way he'd understand?" I offered with a smirk.

"Yes," she huffed. "So what's up then?"

"Nothing, I've just been busy at work that's all. Nothing an early night won't solve."

"And that's it?"

"That's it," I insisted with a smile.

I almost wished I could talk to her about the order—even if it was only to talk about the other members…or two members in particular. But it wasn't worth the risk of having to face awkward questions I couldn't answer.

[-]


	5. Familiar Faces

**It's been a really rough couple of weeks, had a lot of family issues whilst writing this chapter. :( But finally, it's here, done finished, written and uploaded. I hope you enjoy it nevertheless, or leave some indication that you did.**

* * *

><p>I apparated straight to headquarters the following night, ready for the next meeting. I'd changed at work, not seeing the point of staying in my robes. I knew I'd stay late again, even just to be able to spend some more time with Remus and Sirius. I'd changed into a plain black dress and a pink cardigan. I paired them with strappy sandals. It was far too hot to wear jeans and boots.<p>

Bill had caught up with me from around the corner, just off from the apparition point and I couldn't hide my glee at seeing him again. It had been years—in fact, I hadn't seen him since we left Hogwarts. We had all been so busy since then. Bill had his job in Egypt, working for Gringotts and Charlie had moved to Romania to study dragons.

He hadn't changed much, besides the longer hair but then he always mentioned that he'd wanted to grow it. Molly had refused to let him, until he at least left school. By the looks of it now, he hadn't wasted anytime in following up on her offer. I always bragged about how I could grow my hair within a blink of an eye if I wanted to. It was another one of the positives of being a Metamorphmagus.

It was nice catching up with him. I was closer with Charlie because he was in my year, but we would often hang around will Bill too. They always thought my skills were awesome. The majority thought it was just plain weird. It made me curious about why Bill was back for, and truthfully whether Charlie would be coming back too.

"To tell you the truth, I decided to take an office job for Gringotts from here. I wanted to help with the order and I thought it would be easier to show my face now and again." He explained as we walked together, almost like guessing my thoughts.

I nodded. "Oh cool—well we can always do with the extra help. It will be nice to catch up too. Is there any chance of Charlie returning?"

"I'm not sure to be honest," he shrugged. "He wasn't able to come back for the third task at the Triwizard Tournament—was too busy. But he has expressed his interest in helping the order, even if it means him staying in Romania."

"Ah," I replied, unable to stop myself from feeling a little disappointed. It would have been nice to catch up with him too. "So you're planning on staying around for a bit then?"

"Yeah, I reckon so. Why—have you missed me?" He teased, turning to flash me a cheeky smirk.

I snickered, elbowing him in the ribs. "I wouldn't go that far."

His reply was a throaty chuckle.

"Anyway, how are you enjoying being back? I bet Molly's loving being able to mother you again." I teased, as we rounder the street of Grimmauld Place.

"That's an understatement," he agreed with a roll of his eyes. "From the moment I got back, she insisted that I needed a haircut and that I'd lost too much weight. I guess I should have expected it really."

"Oh, it can't be any worse than what my Mum's like. She's always flapping."

"I guess you should have expected that when you became an auror." He laughed. "But maybe we should swap notes on the subject…or just bung them both in the same room together."

I groaned at the thought. "Oh god, don't even think it. I love my Mum and Molly is amazing but I have a feeling that that would be the worst thing anyone could do."

He laughed again, nodding in agreement.

We headed inside as soon as we made it to the porch. It was important not to draw attention to yourself by standing outside any longer than necessary. Bill pulled a face when we stepped into the hallway.

"It's a bit miserable in here, isn't it?"

I grinned. A few weeks ago, I might have shared his wary attitude but the truth was that the place didn't really bother me anymore. Of course the screaming picture of a certain Mrs Black was a bit annoying, but I loved being a part of the order. I felt welcome here, something that didn't happen too often.

"Ahh, you get used to it. Luckily the company is much better-"

I broke off as I tripped, landing straight on my arse. It would serve me right for not looking where I was going. I turned back to see the bloody troll leg in front of me—slightly skewwhiff yet again, thanks to me.

"FILTHY MUDBLOOS ARE TAINTING THIS HOUSE AGAIN! BE GONE WITH YOU!"

"Oh great," I shouted over the old hag, catching Bill's alarmed expression from behind me. "That's the second time I've done that!"

"You always were a bit of a klutz," he grinned, offering a hand to help me up.

"Bloody cheek," I joked, brushing myself down whilst I watched Bill step forwards and attempt to silence the portrait. I frowned at how easily he made the spell look. Normally she was always fighting us much more than that. "Why is it that you seem to make that look so easy on your first attempt?"

He only smirked in response as he turned back round, before his eyes drifted off to the right of the hallway. I followed his gaze and felt my eyes widen a little.

If I thought Remus had looked tired at the last meeting, then he looked definitely frazzled now. His hair fell across the top of his face and seemed unruly, which was unusual for him. The circles under his eyes were a lot more obvious and his skin definitely seemed paler. In fact, he looked positively grey. Even the scar against his left cheek seemed more defined.

He seemed weaker on his feet too. He staggered down the last few steps, clinging onto the banister for a moment longer as he found his footing, before struggling over to the dining room. I almost stepped forwards to help but he barely spared us a glance and I didn't think he'd appreciate the offer. The full moon was in a few days and I had a feeling that he didn't enjoy being seen so weak. The pain on his face was obvious as he stepped forwards, but he had still tried to move as if that wasn't the case.

"Who's that?" Bill asked, his eyes staying on the dining room doorway.

"Remus," I said automatically, realising too late at how informal that sounded.

"Ah, so that's the famous Professor Lupin."

I glanced towards him, feeling panicked on how he worded that. The majority of the English Witching world now knew about his condition and the Daily Prophet hadn't written too kindly about it. I didn't think Bill wasn't the sort of person to judge someone based on this, but I still felt wary on how he thought about it.

"Ron writes to me occasionally," he shrugged. "He would never admit that himself, of course. He always pretends he can't be bothered writing to other people. But he mentioned Professor Lupin taught them for a year—said he was the best Defence against the Dark Arts teacher they'd had. Not that there was a lot of competition before, job's always been cursed. But then he had to inevitably quit, which is unsurprising really considering he's a werewolf-"

"How did you know about that?" I hissed, stopping Bill from walking any further down the hallway. I didn't want to have this discussion in the same room as everyone else. It wouldn't have been great for Remus, if he happened to overhear two colleagues discussing such a sensitive subject so blatantly in front of him.

I was surprised he had heard, given that he had been in Egypt since he had left school. The Daily Prophet didn't exactly send out copies to every other country.

"Practically the whole of Hogwarts knows," he replied with another shrug. "Letters were sent out just about he resigned and I heard some of the parents were furious about it."

I wasn't sure how to react about that. I wondered why they had been sent out for in the first place. What had changed in a year to make whoever had hired him-presumably Dumbledore-change his mind? Unless…something had happened, something to jeopardize the safety of the students, but I still found that difficult to believe.

"And he resigned, just like that?"

"He had to, didn't he? Apparently Snape told the students about his condition, which was why the decided to formally tell the parents before they found out another way."

Well now it made sense. No wonder he resigned. I'd never deemed Snape as trustworthy, despite what Dumbledore might have believed. He was my least favourite teacher and I don't believe he liked me all that much either. My attitude towards potions was to bung everything in together and it usually resulted in catastrophe, which didn't go unnoticed by him. I was a regular in detention.

But this was such a spiteful thing to do and I wondered why he cared enough to disclose something so personal. I knew Sirius never got along with him. He had often pointed this out whilst I was growing up and it was even more obvious whenever Snape turned up for meetings. The pair would glower across at each other. But what had could he possibly have against Remus to feel the need to do what he had?

I was still processing these thoughts—or trying to, as we headed on through to the dining room. It smelt incredible in here. My mouth watered as I caught the smell of potatoes and chicken and I glanced round to find Molly standing over the small oven. She really was an incredible cook and I found myself eager for dinner, after the meeting.

The room seemed packed tonight. Arthur was the only Weasley sat at the table, meaning that they must have already sent the kids off somewhere, before the meeting started. Snape and McGonagall was here for this one, perched at the other side of the room, with Dumbledore besides, talking animatedly to them.

The whole table was pretty full actually, with Sirius and Remus sat together as normal. I noticed my cousin making hand gestures, with their heads quite close. I wondered what they could be talking about, though I assumed it was a private conversation. Moody was stood in the corner, his hands on his walking stick and his eyes roaming the room like usual. His magical one landed on me and he nodded quickly. I smiled, before heading further into the room and watching Bill wonder over to sit beside his Dad.

I smiled as Molly headed over to greet me, though she frowned as she glanced me over. "You're looking a little peaky today dear, everything okay?"

"Am I? Oh, well I'm fine really."

She forced a smile back, giving my arm a quick reassuring squeeze. "Well why don't you sit down anyway? There are jugs of fresh orange juice and butterbeer on the table. Dinner will have to be after the meeting but you're more than welcome to stay for it."

"Oh, I'd love to Molly, thank you."

My stomach gave an agreeing lurch but luckily, it wasn't loud enough over me talking. I'd not really ate much today. A quick sandwich had been all I'd had time for, so I was more than looking forward to Molly's dinner.

There was only one seat left which was besides Sirius, but the two of them still seemed to be in deep conversation. I tried to walk over loudly, hoping that they wouldn't mind my intrusion. I scanned between the two as Sirius finally caught my eyes, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. Remus followed his eyes over but dropped his gaze to the table just as quickly and I paused for a moment before continuing. His hands were clasped together tightly and he seemed tenser now. There was also something in his eyes, a disappointment maybe? Whatever it was had me feeling a little panicked as I took a seat besides my cousin, almost falling into my chair.

"Hello again, little cousin," Sirius said warmly.

"Less of the little," I sniped jokingly. "Anyway, it's brilliant that Molly's cooking for us, isn't it? I always loved her dinners when I was at school."

I'd spoken in a rush, feeling awkward about sitting here now. I think I'd have preferred to join Moody in standing in the corner. Remus had now practically turned away from us, his head still bowed in his hands and it felt as though he clearly didn't want to be part of our conversation. But maybe I was just being paranoid? I mean everyone had days where they just weren't in the mood to talk.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" I asked quietly, for just Sirius to hear.

"Don't be silly, of course you weren't," he instantly shook his head before turning back to glance at Remus's back for a moment. "We're all just a little tired, I think."

I nodded. I didn't necessarily believe that but it wasn't for me to pry. Whatever they had been discussing was obviously private and I felt a little guilty for having interrupted them as I obviously had after all.

"Well guess I'll be going home early tonight then."

"Not likely," Sirius huffed. "Don't think I forgot about your promise of staying later. Anyway, I reckon we're overdue a catch up."

"Well that sounds like a plan." I grinned.

Truth was, I was glad he wanted me to stay. I had been hoping he would want that. I had enjoyed spending time with him and I wanted to get to know more about my cousin. It had been a long twelve years but it was nice to have the opportunity to see him again.

Luckily the meeting didn't last too long. The smell of Molly's cooking became more and more tempting but it was another important meeting. We were starting to get individual tasks to do as we delved more into things. Working at the Ministry also had its uses. It meant that Kingsley, Arthur, me and a few others had an advantage. We would pass on any information we heard or came across, in our departments. Until Dumbledore was able to convince the Minister that Voldemort really was back, it was a case of being as observant as possible.

As soon as the meeting was finished, Moody and Snape were the first ones to leave. McGonagall was next, after wishing us all a nice few days, leaving with Dumbledore, once he'd finished talking to Arthur about the meeting. More and more people left, and the Weasley children didn't take long to slip back in the room. A dark haired girl followed behind them all, smiling with Ginny and I recognized her straight away, having heard about her before. It was Hermione Granger.

I found myself a bit surprised when Remus too, prepared to leave given that he had stayed behind at the last meeting.

"I think that's my cue to leave but I shall see you in a few days, Sirius." He'd announced, once everyone was chatting amongst themselves.

I stared as he stood and collected his jacket from the back of his chair. Just like earlier, he hadn't even seemed to acknowledge me, having said his goodbyes directly to Sirius. I wouldn't have minded but it wasn't as if we hadn't ever talked before. We'd chatted amicably last time, so what had changed now? It was like I was just another stranger.

He was definitely struggling though, a slight limp in his walk as he moved over to Molly and Arthur and I felt a pang of remorse. Maybe that was why he was leaving early? He left after saying a few words and I found myself hoping that he wasn't in too much pain.

"Is he okay?"

Sirius eyebrows furrowed as I asked. "Who?"

I rolled my eyes. "Remus, of course."

"Oh," he replied, his eyes widening in recognition before shrugging. "Oh yeah he err…just gets like that sometimes."

I nodded, noticing the way Sirius's cheeks seemed to flush when he said that and realized I didn't believe him but I didn't think that this conversation was the best to have now. Whatever it was, I felt like it connected to their earlier conversation and I didn't want to push too much, when it wasn't my place.

Maybe I was just being paranoid and he was just in pain. That could have been enough reason to ignore me, if he wasn't in the mood for chitchat, right? Maybe he'd even realised that I'd figured out his condition. But surely that wouldn't have mattered enough to make him like that?

I tried to push the thoughts away, telling myself it was probably just because he was in pain and I was overthinking it. That had to be it.

I tried to instead focus on the current company and Molly's lovely dinner that she had cooked. That wasn't too difficult considering how brilliant it was. She really was incredible. I envied her really. Mum had tried to teach me cooking spells so many times, but I was useless. For that reason-and because she always complained we didn't see each other enough-Mum would still cook the occasional Sunday dinner but we'd not done that for a few months, because of how busy I was at work.

We spent the rest of the evening in the drawing room, where I'd sat on the floor with the kids. The sofas didn't provide much space but I'd insisted that Molly, Arthur, Sirius and Bill sit there. I was more than fine where I was. Of course my cousin had huffed at that, clearly pretending to be annoyed. "Oy Tonks, are you trying to say I'm old?"

I smirked. "I insinuated it, you just confirmed it."

I played chess with Ron, but he was ridiculously good. I lost shamelessly three times in a row at one point, despite having a natural flair for this at school. I gave up shortly after that to save any further embarrassment. I sat with Ginny and the twins instead, who upon finding out that I was a metamorphmagus from Sirius requested me to do different faces. Ginny had almost doubled over with laughter at the pig snout and the twins thought my impression of a donkey was particularly wicked.

They all complained generously when Molly forced them to bed. It was half ten already. I'd promised to do it again the next time I saw them and they seemed much happier about having to leave after that. I laughed, finally accepting Bill's offer to sit between him and Sirius on the sofa.

"You're always been good with kids, y'know."

I smiled at Bill. "To be fair, I think they were more impressed with my metamorphmagus abilities than anything else."

"Yeah but you always got on with people at school, even those who were a little…"

"Different?" I offered, with a short laugh. "Yeah but then look at me. I'm the last person able to judge someone for being a little distinctive."

He'd merely grinned at that.

Molly and Arthur left not long after the kids had gone to bed, which was unsurprising considering that the two of them could barely keep their eyes open.

Sirius was all too quick to take up the opposite sofa, leaving me and Bill to spread out more comfortably as he poured us all a glass of firewhiskey from the bottle above the fireplace before insisting we do a toast.

I snorted. "A toast to what exactly?"

"How about a toast to reuniting friends and family, and to being alive?" Bill offered with a smile.

Sirius shrugged. "That could work."

Our glasses clinked and I took a small sip of the amber liquid. I was definitely getting used to the taste again. Sirius had practically downed his, Bill not far behind and I smiled. Six months again, I would never have thought that I'd have be drinking with these two. But I was glad I was. I was glad to be able to have met Sirius again, no matter what happened.

We ended up sitting with each other for most of the night, talking about anything and everything. Bill talked about his job. It sounded fascinating and dangerous, something I could relate to. I'd always wanted to visit Egypt. There weren't many places in the world I had visited.

I always remembered visiting France when I'd been in primary school though. I was part of an after-school ballerina society and we'd performed at some gala. Mum and Dad had been so proud that they'd brought tickets. But of course, my clumsiness had gotten the better of me and I'd ended up falling off the stage, practically falling into the lap of an older gentleman. I never wanted to dance again after that.

But then Bill started talking about a girl.

"Who's this girl then?" I asked once I could get a word in edge ways. He'd spent the last five minutes saying how beautiful she was and that he thought she was the one.

"Ah you wouldn't know her," he said, his head falling and his cheeks reddening.

I snickered. Clearly that was a lie and it only made me more determined to find out who it was. I didn't think it would be long before he slipped up anyway. He'd been talking about her for ages anyway and he had to eventually say her name.

"But yeah she really is beautiful, you know." Bill sighed. He was definitely slurring his words by this point.

Sirius rolled his eyes, taking a long sip of his drink. "Jesus we know, you've only told us about five hundred times. I really hope when I find a woman, I don't end up being this pathetic."

"Yeah but you'd have to find a woman who wants you first." I joked.

"That's easy," Sirius replied with a wink. "In fact, I'll have you know that plenty of women have chucked themselves at me in the years, though you'd probably never believe that now."

"Well then, clearly they were blind." I grumbled but Sirius didn't seem to have heard.

"Yeah, but she is beautiful," Bill insisted again, with a dazed expression on his face.

It was my time to roll my eyes. Even I had to admit, he had it bad. Sirius and I both took a long sip of our drink at the same time and I wondered if he'd done it to hold back another comment, like I definitely had.

"Like when I'm with Fleur-"

I choked.

It seemed Sirius did too.

"Hang on a minute," I spluttered, coughing a few times as the liquid went down the wrong way. "You're saying this girl is _Fleur Delacour_, the Tri-wizard whatcha' call it?"

"Tri-wizard champion," Bill mumbled embarassedly, avoiding both of our gazes. "Yeah…that would be the one."

Sirius blinked for a moment before nodding a couple of times. "Blimey...congratulations then mate, I suppose. How on earth did you pull her though—she's well hot!"

"Sirius!" I complained, laughing as he ducked the pillow I threw at his head.

"It's not just that though." Bill insisted, continuing despite how much he was clearly blushing. "She's interesting. It's like…nothing really matters when I'm with her. I know that sounds stupid but she's just great, you know?"

Sirius snorted. "Blimey, you really do have it bad."

"You have no idea," he chuckled. "But I'd err…appreciate it if you could keep this to yourselves for now if that's okay? It's just that, it's still early days."

"Yeah, of course," I smiled.

You'd have to be blind not to notice the love in Bill's eyes when he spoke of her. It was nice to see that he was happy. I'd heard of Fleur a lot over the last few months, due to her involvement in the tournament and I'd personally believed that she seemed a little vain but it didn't matter to me. Bill had always been a good judge of character and clearly he'd gotten to know the real her—not the one in the Daily Prophet.

I was shocked to find that it was already three in the morning. We'd literally spent the whole night talking.

"You're welcome to stay here for the night, you know." Sirius said, as we all begun to turn in. "There's more than enough room."

Once Sirius bid his goodbyes, he trailed upstairs, leaving the two of us in the hallway. It wasn't long until I followed though. Truth be told, I couldn't really be bothered to apparate home.

Bill had mentioned that the two bedrooms on this level and the one above were definitely taken. Once I'd got to the third floor, I was sure I could hear droning snores from one of the rooms so I moved to the fourth floor instead.

It was dark in the hallway but I could just make out the three rooms. I could see light trailing out from the room on the left so I moved towards the middle one. I opened the door carefully, trying to be quiet as I slipped inside the darkened room. I dropped my bag to the floor, besides the bed in the middle of the room, thanking myself for bringing spare clothes. I was never normally prepared which is exactly why I had done it. I reached inside, grabbing a loose nightshirt and throwing it on after stepping out of my clothes and pushing them to the floor, besides my bag.

I caught a musky scent, which seemed almost familiar as I laid myself down and wondered idly whose room it had been before all of this.

{-]


	6. Apologies

**Hey this is the next installment for you guys! Yay, I finally have reviews! Thank you so much for the lovely comments and helpful advice! I can't tell you how much that means to me and I really hope you enjoy the next chapter. Things have settled down a little now. Basically, last week my Grandad died. He's had Dementia for a while, an absolutely awful disease and it finally took it's toll on him. It's been a hard few weeks but he's with my Nan now and he always said I should do what I love, so I finally got back to writing as I have always wanted to. :)**

* * *

><p>I woke to the sweet sound of quietness. It took me a moment to work out where I was, but then I sighed softly and stretched my arms above my head. It was finally my day off. I turned over, lifting myself up to glance around the room.<p>

The first thing I noticed was the huge Slytherin poster hanging from the wall and I blinked, again wondering whose bedroom this had been. In front of the bed was a fireplace and besides that was a small suitcase, which had been left open. It revealed clever little compact drawers on one side, which were filled with shoes and books and the other side had a grey jacket hung up inside. It appeared a little shabby, with a few loose stitches here and there and it had a button missing. It also reminded me of the clothing Remus wore.

I could feel my face redden as I glanced away quickly, wondering if it could have been. This couldn't have been his room, surely? I realized that if it was, then it had obviously been occupied beforehand too, given the Slytherin poster. But I doubted Sirius would have suggested I slept here if this was still his room. I glanced around again, noticing it didn't look very dusty. Yep, it definitely seemed occupied. There were also two doors stood beside each other. One of which I had used last night but I wondered where the other one lead to.

I turned, pulling my nightdress from where it had risen and stepped carefully. I turned the handle and peered inside before smiling at the image in front of me. There was a bath stood facing me, an open invitation. I headed back into the bedroom to grab my dress from yesterday and some clean underwear from my bag and practically ran back into the bathroom.

The shower was amazing and I felt much better as I crept into the hallway and began treading downstairs. It was then I heard chatter from somewhere below. I headed for the dining room to see that it was Sirius and Bill sat together at the table. Sirius was supporting his head with a hand, turned fully to Bill, with a huge grin on his face. Bill…well, he looked less happy. He had his hands covering his face.

"Honestly, I've drunk three times the amount you had last night and still had less of a hangover mate."

I laughed—so Bill was hung-over. I took a seat opposite him and watched him shake his head once before groaning. "God, I thought I was a bloody lightweight. Then again, it was pretty obvious that you were well and truly plastered."

"Thanks for the support, guys."

Sirius chuckled. "Never mind that—just wait until your dear Mum sees the state of you."

This only seemed to make Bill groan even more.

And Molly was fuming when she came downstairs. She clicked her tongue and proceeded into a lengthy rant, which seemed to make Bill winch with every word she screamed at him. She kept clicking her tongue and kept asking whether this was what he got up to in Egypt when he was meant to be working. She also thoroughly expressed her disappointment in Bill ringing in work and telling him that he was 'sick'.

"YES YOU LOOK REALLY SICK, DON'T YOU? SLUMPED INTO A CHAIR AND FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF. WELL I HAVE NO PITY AND IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU SIT THERE ALL DAY AND DO NOTHING WHEN THERE'S THINGS YOU CAN BE HELPING OUT WITH, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING-"

Bill groaned. "But Mum-"

"BUT NOTHING! YOU DECIDED TO HAVE A DAY OFF, SO YOU CAN HELP US CLEAN THE HOUSE FROM TOP TO BOTTOM INSTEAD."

His answer was to groan even louder and let his head fall back into his hands. I laughed behind a cup of tea that Molly had made, frightened that if she caught me then she might have considered making me stay here to help them too. I did stay and help them for a bit though, but Sirius had been right when he pre-warned me. The house was a mess, with all sort of magical artefacts buried away. We went straight to the top of the house and into the room I stayed in last night. It was as we rounded the doorway that I noticed the golden sign hung up on the front of the door with the name 'Regulus Black'. So it had been Sirius's brother's room.

Sirius noticed my bag, still positioned besides the bed and flashed me a look, his eyebrows furrowed. "You stayed in here last night?"

"Yeah, sorry." I felt as though I shouldn't have.

"No, its fine—I just assumed you'd slept in one of the bedrooms downstairs."

"Yeah I was going to but the others seemed occupied and I found this one…anyway, I hope that was okay?"

"Yeah of course, don't be silly." He insisted with a smile. "It only gets used when Moony stays anyway."

His words had me reeling a little. I had been right then. I thought I recognized the distinct, musky sort of smell. I forced a smile anyway, ducking my head and trying not to think about it. But it felt a little weird, knowing I'd slept in the room that he clearly stayed in quite a bit, if the suitcase was anything to go by.

I spent the rest of the weekend at home. I'd found an old muggle movie on the television, _Bugsy Malone_ and I'd watched that whilst practically eating my own body weight in ice cream and chocolate. It was what I ended up doing on most of my days off actually.

Then it was back to reality the next day. I loved work but I didn't enjoy days like these. It was spent filling endless paperwork out about what had gone wrong with the investigation on the muggle attack. I enjoyed being outside, speaking to people, saving people. I hated sitting at my desk, talking about bloody missions, rather than being on one.

The day went slow and seemed twice as long and there was no time to have a break. By the time work was finished, I was starving. So I accepted Annabelle's offer of a Chinese takeaway whilst watching _Harry Met Sally_ at her house. It was her favourite film so I wasn't surprised she'd chosen that.

Her flat was normal. It was beautifully modern. Everything was bright and her colour scheme was clearly better. It was homely too, with vintage decorations and slogans hung in cute frames here and there. She even had a flat-screen television. I had one too but it was shaped like a brick. Not that it mattered because I hardly used it. It was another one of Dad's muggle investments. ("Every house should have a television.")

Annabelle cried when it came to the New Year's eve speech, where boy got girl. I rolled my eyes, offering a tissue from the box on a table besides me. It was as though this was inevitable. In all fairness, it kind of was. She always cried at that part.

"The mushy romance film just reminded me; have you dumped Frenchy yet?"

"It's not mushy, it's a classic." She huffed as she cleared away our containers of Chinese food. "And yes. I did it today, finally."

"So did you need a translator in the end?" I joked, helping her clear up.

"Oh shut up Tonks!" She had complained, despite pursing her lips to stop a smile.

The next couple of days flew by. Luckily there was a planned meeting for that night, but I'd already decided I was going to pop round anyway. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't to see Sirius and Remus. But it was nice to see the Weasley's again of course.

I was flustered as I headed into the hallway though. The summer was quickly progressing and it only seemed to make my lack of coordination skills worst. Then again, so did winter. And it didn't make it any less irritating when I tripped or fell completely on my arse.

And I was beginning to think that the poxy umbrella stand was out to get me. Even when I tried weaving around the thing, it was like it was aiming for me. I groaned, my hands reaching out and grabbing the nearest thing I could reach. It felt sort but whatever it was had helped me from falling all together. Luckily, I managed not to wake the old bat from her nap for once. But god how was I ever meant to be taken as a serious auror when I wasn't even able to walk the length of a hallway properly?

"If you didn't want my help, you could have just said."

I gasped, my head snapping up to find a green pair of eyes staring back. They seemed to sparkle with amusement under the dull light. I blinked, realising where I'd put my hands. They were fisted against the front of his jacket—practically strangling the poor man. He must have seen me fall and thought he'd help and this is how he was repaid.

"I feel that that would have been slight more sufficient than attempting to strangle me, at least." He echoed my thoughts. Well at least he seemed humoured anyway.

But I released my hands instantly, staring down at them and growing hot under his continued gaze. Jesus, he must think I was a right liability to the order.

His soft chuckle caught my attention. He was smiling—the corners of his eyes were crinkled a little. Well at least he seemed to be in a better mood.

"It was a joke." He spelled it out, raising an eyebrow.

I swallowed, desperately trying to find my voice. I had to say something, anything that would make me look less ridiculous.

I dropped my eyes and nodded. "Right yeah, of course it was…sorry, I reached out to grab…"

I glanced at the table besides the troll leg. "To grab the table…hadn't expected a helping hand. I'm a bit of a klutz, you see."

Oh god, I should have stayed silent—as if he didn't already know that. Anyone with half a brain could see I was clumsy. It wasn't something you could easily miss.

"But err…" I tried to think of something to say, something funny, something intelligent, anything! "Next time, I'll err…try not to aim for the neck."

"Thanks—I appreciate that."

I raised my head again to see his smile widen, instantly making him appear much less woeful. It made him seem younger too. I realised he couldn't have been that old anyway, if he was friends with Sirius. But he'd looked so dreadful the other night that it was easy to forget that sometimes. The circles under his eyes were much lighter and less obvious and his skin seemed to have a healthier sort of glow to it. Even the few scars lining his cheeks and the edges of his face seemed more faded. He looked much less wobbly on his feet either.

"You seem more yourself."

The words slipped out before I could stop them. How would I even know that when I'd only met him twice?

His smile instantly dropped and I suddenly wished that none of the time turners had been destroyed. At least that way, I could restart this sodding day again.

"I need to apologize for my behaviour at the previous evening."

I blinked, not expecting that.

He offered a small smile as I caught his eyes again. He really did have lovely eyes. Bright, honest, kind eyes—

"I wasn't…feeling myself."

I struggled not to frown at his peculiar choice of words but nodded.

"It's fine really." I insisted. "Are you alright now?"

"Yes fine, but thank you for the concern and for also accepting my apology. It was wrong of me to have ignored you so blatantly and if it helps you feel any better, it wasn't just you. Sirius had to endure my mood for most of the day too."

"Oh it's fine. We all get narky days."

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?"

I rolled my eyes at the booming voice coming from the other end of the hallway. Sirius was heading this way, his eyes moving between us.

"I tripped and Remus offered a hand before I completely fell to the floor, that's all."

He huffed as he reached our side. "Well of course that happened. It's unavoidable that you trip over something."

Sirius only laughed as I tapped the back of his head. It was impossible not to laugh with him a little though.

"It's nice of you not to wake my dear mother up this time though. I'm sick of hearing her dreadful voice."

"It wasn't a deliberate choice, believe me. Think the only reason I didn't fall altogether was because of Remus." I smiled, glancing back at the man in front of me.

He offered a shy smile, before dropping his gaze. I could have sworn I'd seen a twinge of red sweep across his cheeks for a moment.

"Anyway, I was bored waiting for people to get here and wondered what you two were up to. I was beginning to think you were having your own private meeting, the time it was taking." Sirius added, catching my attention.

"Well now that you mention it, a Sirius-free evening does sound like heaven." Remus turned to his friend, a smirk forming.

"Ha!" Sirius replied, unamused. "Joke all you want Moony, but you know the meeting would border on monotonous without me here to liven things up."

Remus pulled a face. "Monotonous? That's a new one for you. Did you find it in a copy of the dictionary?"

"I did actually," Sirius grinned. "Despite having a library, I've practically read every book in this damn house. Unsurprisingly the dictionary is never one I'd had time for. But sue me, I was bored."

"Blimey, then you seriously need a new hobby." I chimed in.

Sirius sighed, nodding in agreement. "Tell me about it."

[-]


	7. Awkward Encounters

**Here's the next chapter guys! I hope you enjoy it, but please keep reviewing with your thoughts so I can get a good idea on what you all think. :) I hope you enjoy this one, I know I loved writing it! :)**

* * *

><p>Summer was growing more and more intense. I wouldn't have minded but I was more of an Autumn-Winter person, myself. It was all about the skinny jeans, band tee shirts and snuggly hoodies. Work was becoming unbearable. The fans in the office had all been charmed to work constantly but it didn't make a bit of difference. Every time you moved, you instantly grew hotter again.<p>

I had been spending a lot of time around headquarters lately. It was mainly to spend time with Remus and Sirius but some of it was for meetings too. Another one was planned for the weekend, so I was surprised when Kingsley pulled me aside during break next day—especially at work. We normally only owled one another or passed notes.

"We're needed tonight." He mumbled. I didn't need any additional information than that. I nodded, automatically glancing round once Kingsley had.

It was busy on ground floor. But then, it was lunch. Nobody seemed to be paying attention. The majority were too busy flitting through the crowds and the odd ones in twos or threes, were chatting amongst themselves. Nevertheless, I replied in the same hushed tone that Kingsley had used. You could never be too careful at work. Moody's favourite advice came to mind: constant vigilance.

"What time?"

"Straight after work, arrive promptly."

I stared after him as he went back to work. Something was wrong; I could feel it. Kingsley had been way too tense and we never talked about order meetings here out loud. I tried to put it from my mind though, as I started work again. But that was easier said. As soon as half five arrived, I almost jumped from my chair. The only reason I didn't was because I had to be discreet. It would look more than a little suspicious if I practically bolted for the exit, no matter how hot it was in the office or how frustrating work could sometimes get.

I started walking once I'd apparated into the spot around the corner. I felt paranoid as I kept my head down, discreetly examining every passer-by. A short male in one of those stupid baseball caps and hoodies, slouching past as he walked the opposite way, an older woman with a wooden walking stick, hobbling into the next alleyway and an older man who looked to be at least early forties, dressed smartly whilst talking on the phone. He too was wondered off onto a different street. They appeared harmless but I hadn't seen many people round here. I'd also learned not to trust people on appearance. Three years of hard graft with Moody had paid off. Every time I felt like this, I had his voice in my head.

"You need constant vigilance, Nymphadora. Otherwise you might as well go ahead and quit now. They won't wait until you spot them. This isn't like the silly duels you practiced at Hogwarts. You get one chance or you're a goner."

He was always the optimistic was old Moody, still is actually. And he constantly called me Nymphadora, no matter how much I requested otherwise.

And as soon as I was inside, I worked really hard to move into the hallway as carefully as possible. It was as I got to where the umbrella stand normally stood that I noticed its disappearance however. I frowned—bloody typical. The day I try my very best to avoid getting in the way of its path and it looked as though it had been cleared away somewhere. Then again, it was summer. It wasn't like they needed much use with it presently.

Sirius grinned as I headed into the dining room. "Noticed something different about the hallway, Nymphadora?"

I moved to sit beside him, whacking him around his head as I did and enjoying his hiss of pain. On the other side of him, Remus snickered at the expression on Sirius's face.

"No need to get bloody violent. We were doing you a favour—thought you'd hate the thing, given how many times you've tripped over it."

"I do hate it, though it's my feet's fault for my clumsiness—not the umbrella stand. And violence is necessary when you call me that wretched name."

He rolled his eyes, whilst I suddenly realized something.

"Hang on—_we_?"

"Yes, meaning Remus and me. He thought it would be a good idea to shove the thing in the cupboard for the time being. It's not getting any use and you're feet seem to attach themselves to the thing so it seemed convenient enough."

I nodded, vaguely impressed. "And it also means we don't have to listen to your mother wailing almost every time I walk by—no offence."

"None taken—she was always a wailer, dead or alive."

"Thanks, Remus." I tilted my head so that I could smile his way and he blinked in surprise, before offering a small and shy smile back.

Dumbledore arrived then and we descended into silent, all of us clearly keen on finding out what the urgency of this meeting was about. And he didn't disappoint. He started the moment we were all sat down.

"Harry Potter was attacked by dementors tonight."

I was glad he hadn't tiptoed about. This was gravely serious, if not incredibly strange that dementors were in Little Whinging.

"Well then, there's no further discussion necessary. We need to get him out tonight then. He isn't safe there!"

Sirius has been the first to insist. Gone was the humour from his eyes from a couple of moments ago. He was instantly tense and he appeared much more alert than he usually was. He kept shifting in his seat too, as though itching to run out the door and find him himself. I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd suggested such an idea.

Dumbledore waved a hand casually. "I assure you that Harry is perfectly safe. He was able to cast a patronus and drive away the dementors. Arabella Figg escorted him and his cousin home. She had been keeping an eye on him throughout the summer."

"So what happens now?" I asked, once it was silent again.

"Well Harry needs to stay where he is for the time being-"

"But that's absurd, he should _be_ here. I can look after him-"

"Sirius please," Dumbledore interrupted, holding up a hand.

Sirius stopped instantly, but he didn't look pleased. He was frowning, his eyes glued to Dumbledore as he waited for him to continue.

"It wouldn't be wise to move him now. Arabella Figg is staying close-by and he remains safe. I'm sure you'll agree that we shouldn't do anything rash which might interfere with that. I understand you're concerned, but it is only for the time being. Presently, we have more pressing issues."

"Such as?" Remus spoke up.

"Harry's expulsion from Hogwarts."

"What?" Sirius barked.

"Harry has been accused of using under-age magic again. A letter has been sent out by the Ministry, expelling him from Hogwarts."

A flurry of excited whispers crept around most of the table, whilst Sirius looked far paler. I jumped a little when he practically slammed his fist onto the table.

"They can't do that!"

"I assure you Sirius that I will be visiting the Ministry first thing tomorrow morning in order to try and rectify the situation."

"Wait a minute, you said that Harry Potter's been accused of using magic _again_. Has this happened before?" I'd asked. I realised that this wasn't the most important detail of the events of this evening. And I noticed a couple of people—namely Snape and a few others—roll their eyes, as though I was focusing on the wrong thing. But I was still trying to understand why on earth dementors would be swanning around a muggle village. That was too much of a coincidence.

"Yes, Harry sort of blew-up his aunt. It's a long story. One for another day, I imagine." Remus had turned to explain with a kind and patient sort of smile.

I nodded, feeling a little impressed by this news. Harry sounded wicked! Who wouldn't love the opportunity to blow their aunt up? Particularly some of mine…

I shivered, trying not to think of such a thing.

"The reason I am informing you all of this," Dumbledore continued, his gaze carefully resting on each of us. "Is because I am sure you have all realized how strange it is for dementors to suddenly appear in a muggle community. Perhaps they were sent there or perhaps it is merely a coincidence—though I don't believe in much of those. But one thing is clear. We must all make sure we are being extra observant as we move about our day. This is certain to be just the beginning."

His words had me reeling a little. Things definitely seemed to be getting worst. But I was prepared to fight. This was what my training had been about. It was the reason I wanted to become an auror. I believed in trying to make the world a better place. The news worried me a little but that was good. Fear could drive you forwards.

Arabella Figg was on night watch tonight. Two members of the order would begin patrolling outside Harry's house until Dumbledore deemed it safe for Harry to be moved. Remus offered for the first night and I instantly did the same. I didn't know him but I knew of his story and I felt like it was my duty to keep Harry safe. He'd already been through so much. This was the least I could do.

Sirius insisted that he could help, that he could go as Padfoot—in disguise but Dumbledore made it abundantly clear that wasn't going to happen. It was clear his mood quickly went from bad to worst after that.

As soon as we were dismissed, the usual members began to say their goodbyes; McGonagall, Snape, Mad-Eye, Mundungus and even Kingsley this time. The moment Dumbledore left, Sirius too jumped up. A stormy look passed over his features. I almost jumped again, when Remus flew from his seat just as he begun to leave.

"Sirius?"

But He paid no attention to him, pacing swiftly from the room and Remus sighed. "I'll be right back."

Molly was cooking dinner for those that stayed. She too had jumped from her seat, instantly making herself busy. Of course I wanted to help, in some way. I could see she was distressed by the news. I might not have been much of a cook but I wasn't much of a talker either. And by helping her prepare dinner, I could help. But she simply smiled and shook her head when I offered. "Thank you but I can manage. You could be a dear and help Bill set the cutlery and plates out though."

So I did that. It was better than sitting down and watching. I felt helpless as it was.

Bill too seemed a little quiet. He smiled as I took some of the plates from his. My own smile disappeared as I accidently dropped them. They were heavier than they looked and I wasn't prepared. I instantly felt awful and bent before Bill could offer, muttering a spell to mend the plates so they were as good as new.

As soon as I'd done that, I took a seat again. I was terrified I might end up breaking something else. My fingers tapped absentmindedly against the table. I hadn't even realized I was doing it until Remus pointed it out, once he'd entered the room again.

"Is something the matter?"

I turned my head to see him watching me as he sat down, concern in his eyes. I shook my head. "No why?"

"It's just that you seem to be tapping your fingers against the table quite aggressively." He nodded down at my hands.

"Oh," I stopped instantly, quickly placing them into my lap. "I didn't even realize I'd been doing it."

"So is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm just being silly."

He raised an eyebrow, still watching me closely so I continued. It almost felt like he wanted me to.

"The reason I wanted to be an auror was to fight for the greater good. But now…I just feel a bit useless. I don't know Harry so I can't really relate to how you must all feel. Molly's upset, as is Sirius and it feels like there's nothing I can do, to make any of you feel better."

He was still watching me, his forehead furrowed as though listening closely. But he hadn't spoken yet and I instantly felt sillier. We were on the midst of a war and I was complaining that I didn't know what to do.

"I told you it was silly." I added, quickly dropping my gaze.

"No, no, it's not. It makes sense to feel that way. As you say, you haven't met Harry so you wouldn't know how to feel about this news. I think knowing that he'll be safe, that he'll have people watching out for him is all the reassurance we can get. But he's strong, he'll be fine." He replied confidently, instantly making me feel a smidge better.

I peeked out of the corner of my eyes. He sounded proud. I knew he'd been taught Harry but I suspected that it wasn't just that. He clearly knew the boy well, which made sense given that Sirius was Harry's godfather. But it was nice to hear Remus talking of him in such a way. Harry was clearly special.

"And as for feeling useless…well I think we all feel a little like that sometimes, don't we? Molly is very close to Harry. She sees him as another of her children, so her worry is understandable. Her cooking is more of subtle way of getting up and doing something, I think."

He was right about that. I hadn't seen her flurry round the kitchen so determinedly before. Her forehead was furrowed, her concentration on nothing other than cooking. Clearly that was her way of doing something, rather than just sitting down not knowing what to do.

"And you're obviously very close to him too."

He blinked, turning back to look at me with eyes a little wider than normal before he smiled. "Well yes, I guess so. I got the privilege of teaching Harry for a year and it feels good to say that I helped him in some way to become the young man that he is."

I nodded, understanding what he meant straight away. It was like when I first started auror training. Mad-Eye had helped me get through it and I appreciated that more than anything. I don't know if I'd have passed if I hadn't had his guiding eye to teach me.

I nodded, seeing how true that was for myself. "It's good to see how many people care and worry after him; the Weasley's, Sirius and you. Given what he's already been through, I reckon he'll appreciate that."

"I reckon you're spot on with that one." He smiled. "Sirius is just worried. I think he expected that Harry would be sent straight here after tonight's events. He misses him and I know he already feels useless, not being able to leave the house. It's probably hearing news like this that makes it much worst."

I nodded. That was of understandable. And I instantly wished there was something I could do. But Dumbledore had insisted that Harry was to stay where he was for now so I wasn't sure what would be able to cheer my cousin up.

Molly had cooked a cottage pie. Despite how hot it had been over the last week, it was lovely, homely food. None of us really ate it though. Even I felt a little sick. I was worried, particularly with the uncertainty on what was going to happen now. It seemed that I wasn't the only one feeling that either.

The Weasley children hadn't been present for the meeting but they'd come down for dinner. As soon as they walked through the door, I could tell that they knew. The looks on their faces said it all, particularly Ron and Hermione. I smiled sympathetically. What else was there to do or say?

Sirius appeared to have locked himself away in his bedroom for the foreseeable future. Molly had given Remus some food to take up, insisting that Sirius would take it from him. When he came back downstairs, the plate was gone and I breathed a sigh. At least it was something.

It ended up being just me and Remus after a while. Everyone else had retired to their bedrooms for the night. Even Bill had left, saying that he had paperwork to finish before he fell asleep. I didn't mind though. I was quite comfortable in Remus's company.

"Is there anything I can do, for Sirius I mean?"

He shook his head. "No, he just gets like this sometimes. He should be fine again by the next meeting."

I frowned. This is exactly what I was talking about earlier about feeling useless. Even if I could have managed to take his mind off of it for just a little while, it would have been better than nothing. And with that thought, an idea came to mind. It was silly and I wasn't sure if Sirius would appreciate the thought, but anything was worth a try.

"I've got an idea."

Remus's head turned quickly and I instantly had his attention. "Go on?"

"It's a little silly but it's worth a shot."

"Okay, do you need my help?"

"Yes please," I smiled. "I heard that you Marauders used to have quite the knack when it came to pulling pranks."

"Our skills may be a little rusty but I like to think that I still have a knack for it thank you very much." He replied with a smirk. "But continue—you definitely have me intrigued."

So after half an hour and a few shared glasses of firewhiskey, we'd found ourselves hiding behind the stove, giggling hysterically. We'd grabbed what we were looking for from the library and set off the portrait in the hallway to get Sirius's attention. The music we'd chosen from my phone set it off nicely, I thought.

Even above the music and Mrs Black's screeching, there was no mistaking the sound of stomping feet on the stairs.

The hallway descended into silence and the dining room door opened. I descended into another fit of giggles, which instantly set off Remus. I bit my bottom lip to try and prevent it as Sirius moved further into the room.

"Well points for the dancing dictionary, which has clearly been charmed to stay open and highlight the term monotonous over and over again—" I snorted in amusement again. "But I didn't think the Weird Sisters was really your cup of tea, Remus."

Well, he didn't sound half as frustrated as he had earlier which was something. And it allowed us to bravely take a peek, catching Sirius's eyes and the quirk of a smile. We were laughing again as we finally revealed ourselves, getting up from the floor. Remus had to help me up—I was laughing too much but it wasn't long, before he was chuckling again too.

"No I have to admit that the credit in choice of music definitely goes to Tonks on that one." Remus replied, turning to flash me a sly smirk.

"What can I say? You can never beat a bit of Weird Sisters."

Sirius huffed. "I don't think my eardrums agree with that one."

He soon shut up as I whacked the back of his head. Miserable mood or not, there was no need to insult the Weird Sisters. There was never any need for that. I smiled at his groan of pain.

"The two things you should never do in front of me, or behind me or just in general really. One—never insult the Weird Sisters. Two—don't call me Nymphadora. Both of those will earn you a whack on the head."

"Clearly Nymphadora is feeling a little sensitive-"

"OW!" He complained as I whacked him around the head again.

"Well maybe you should listen more carefully." I replied with a roll of my eyes. "Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora."

His response was his own roll of his eyes.

We stayed in the dining hall, not wanting to disturb anyone who was already asleep upstairs. I was glad it was just us three though really. I enjoyed spending time with them. I hated going back to my flat too early. It meant having to think and after tonight's meeting that was the last thing I wanted to do.

I could see that Sirius was still worried though. He'd smile at the appropriate times but he hadn't said much and any time we mentioned Harry, he would go all tense and stare into space.

I reached across the table and placed a hand on top of his, which instantly brought his wide eyes back to mine.

"We'll make sure he's safe."

He nodded, offering a smile and a squeeze of his hand. "I know you will—thank you."

I nodded back and pulled my hand away. All I had to offer was comforting words and reassurances. I would do my very best to make sure he was safe and I knew Remus would too.

Eventually we moved upstairs. The old house was cold constantly, even in summer and it was lovely in the drawing room. The warm flares of the fireplace invited us in.

"You're welcome to stay here again, by the way. There's a room free upstairs." Sirius insisted, once I finally began to get up. It was getting late again and if Remus and I were on guard duty tomorrow night after work, I wanted to make sure I got enough sleep.

I grabbed my bag, throwing on my coat half-heartedly.

"Again?" Remus asked curiously.

"Oh yeah—she kind of err…slept in your bed."

"Oh shhhh," I almost swore because I was so embarrassed by Sirius just blurting something like that out. The way he worded it didn't sound too great either. It made it seem as though I'd stayed in his room on purpose.

I turned towards Remus, seeing the surprise on his face and instantly feeling more embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to say! There was a slight mix-up with beds. I didn't know you stayed here and I sort of accidentally stayed in your bed. Again, I'm sorry."

He smiled then and I instantly breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that he didn't look too concerned about it. "It's fine honestly."

"Okay good…well I should go. I would love to stay but I have work tomorrow and I need to be alert for that." _Now more than ever_, I added in my head.

"Anyway, I wouldn't want to risk overstaying my welcome. Us Hufflepuff's tend to have a habit of doing that sometimes." I teased, turning to Sirius.

He clearly didn't realise that I was joking though as he sat up and shook his head. "Don't be silly cous. It's great having you round."

"Well it's nice to be wanted," I grinned, before turning back to say goodnight to Remus. "Night Remus."

"Actually, I'll probably follow you downstairs if you didn't mind?"

I blinked in response, though it shouldn't have been much of a surprise. Over the last couple of weeks of us spending time together here, he had continuously insisted that he walk me to the front door. He'd joke about it and say that he was protecting me from the umbrella stand but what was his excuse this time?

"No of course not—night Sirius."

"Night Nymphadoraaa—OW!"

I instantly smacked the back of his head. It was the fourth time this evening but he definitely deserved it. He knew very well how much I hated my ridiculous name. I was beginning to think he was doing this on purpose. Remus snickered from behind me, instantly making us both laugh at Sirius's wounded expression.

"I shan't explain why I found it necessary to do that. I have a feeling you can figure that out on your own." I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah alright." Sirius grumbled.

"I should thank you," Remus began as we stepped outside into the hallway. "For helping with Sirius earlier—not even I was able to do that tonight and it's nice to know that there's one other person who cares enough to try and take his mind off of things."

I smiled, grateful for the compliment. "That's alright. I enjoy Sirius's company and truth be told, I don't enjoy seeing him upset. I realized tonight that pulling funny faces wasn't probably going to do the trick, so I had to rely on something other than my metamorphmagus skills."

"That reminds me actually—I was wondering earlier," Remus began and I turned my head a little to show that I was listening. "If you don't mind me asking of course, but how much concentration you need when morphing your appearance? It's just that you make it look so easy."

"Well it depends what I'm doing." I replied with a shrug, feeling a little surprised by his question. "If I want to morph into something in particular, say if I wanted to give myself a duck's nose or something then yes, I have to concentrate. But when I err…get embarrassed or that, my hair colour tends to just change. It also happens quite a lot when I'm preoccupied too. Like err…sleeping or busy er doing other stuff."

I cleared my throat, hoping he would understand by _doing other stuff_. But of course, I should be so lucky.

"Busy _doing other stuff_?" He repeated with a frown.

I nodded. "Yeah, like when I'm not thinking of it. For example, when you're with someone else, a boyfriend say, and you erm…well when things get passionate, let's say." I realized too late that I sounded like an idiot. _Things get passionate_? Who would say that to describe _that_?

"Oh," his eyes widened as it dawned on him what I was talking about. "Yeah that err…must get awkward."

"That's an understatement—particularly when all of a sudden my hair sometimes decides to turn into each colour of the rainbow. That's sort of…happened before."

He didn't say anything in response but his face had definitely grown redder since our journey downstairs.

He followed me right up until I got to the front door, only stopping when I turned to face him and I couldn't help but smile a little. Yeah, he was definitely a Gryffindor alright. "You err…didn't have to escort me to the front door again, you know."

He shrugged, lowering his gaze. That time, I definitely didn't miss the way his cheeks flushed again. "I know but you can never be too careful these days."

I smiled at that. "Careful Lupin, you almost sounded concerned for my wellbeing then."

He glanced up, his eyes widening until he realized that I was just teasing him and then he grinned. It definitely suited him. He definitely needed to smile more. "Well as I have thoughtfully removed the threat of the umbrella stand, I worried that your feet would find something new to trip over."

"Well that's very considerate of you." I replied sarcastically, though I couldn't help but smile a little. Because despite my little joke about how obvious it was that he was a Gryffindor, it felt nice knowing that he felt the need to see me to the door like a true gent.

"Yeah, it happens occasionally."

I laughed. He was funny. It was something I was beginning to appreciate the more I got to know him. I still noticed the way his eyes sometimes wondered off during order meetings or he would sit with that glum expression on his face when he thought nobody noticed. But I did and as the smile began to fade from his face again, I made a rash decision.

I didn't feel sorry for him. I could sympathise, with him trying to be strong for others even when there felt like something was missing. And he was lovely, and in them moments where he let his guard was down and he didn't think anyone noticed, I realized that he didn't know just how lovely he was. So maybe that was why I decided to show a little kindness.

But for whatever reason, I found myself on tiptoes, leaning forwards. Then my lips were at his cheek, giving a quick peck whilst thinking about how soft his skin felt against my mouth. He smelt nice too—the same smell I'd noticed on his bed that I slept in. It was a musky, Earthy scent. It was a mixture of sandalwood, old books, parchment and aftershave and underneath that, there was something else, a hint of something sweet. It smelt like chocolate and it was rather appealing. But then I quickly tried to snap myself out of it.

I stepped back…and it felt awkward.

The look on his face was marginally close to horror. His eyes were wide and his mouth was parted slightly as though he wanted to say something but wasn't sure what.

I bolted. I don't think I've ever left anywhere so quickly. I dropped my head so I didn't have to continue to see his disgust at what I had just done. And I moaned and grumbled the whole way back to my apparition spot, practically kicking myself in my head. What the hell had I just done? I always made it awkward, even when I was simply trying to be nice.

And I could safely say that it was a long time before I even thought of trying anything like that again.

[-]


	8. Remus POV- She didn't know

Something was going on. An order meeting had been called forwards for tonight at last notice. Due to the suspicions of the ministry, we had to play our schedule for meetings by ear anyway, but everyone was usually allowed a few days' notice. This felt different.

Sirius was worried too. I had spent most of the morning in the library, trying to use reading as a distraction. He had been up and down the stairs, pacing the halls and walking past the doorway every five or so minutes. In the end, we both gave up and went to help Molly resume her cleaning of the house. It was better than doing nothing. And I could easily understand his anxiety. My first thought when I had heard about the planned meeting was that something was wrong. I just hoped like Sirius had said he did, that it wasn't anything to do with Harry.

Just before the meeting, I suggested moving the umbrella stand. It seemed pointless leaving it in the hallway when it was summer and not being used and a certain Nymphadora always seemed to be tripping over it.

"That's a good idea actually," Sirius replied with a nod, before a grin broke out on his face. "Wait until you see her face tonight though."

Everyone seemed to arrive at the same time, just before the meeting was due to start. I couldn't help but smile as Nymphadora appeared in the doorway, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked about the room and Sirius didn't waste any time in commenting. I noticed that she was wearing her work robes again and her hair was a mix between strawberry red and baby pink. I wondered if it took much concentration to change her appearance, given how easily she made it all look.

"Noticed something different about the hallway, Nymphadora?"

I winched at the audible whack as her hand collided with the back of his head. I almost felt sorry for him when he hissed but he had done it again.

"No need to get bloody violent. We were doing you a favour—thought you'd hate the thing, given how many times you've tripped over it."

"I do hate it, though it's my feet's fault for my clumsiness—not the umbrella stand. And violence is necessary when you call me that wretched name."

I openly grinned as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Hang on—_we_?"

"Yes, meaning Remus and me. He thought it would be a good idea to shove the thing in the cupboard for the time being. It's not getting any use and you're feet seem to attach themselves to the thing so it seemed convenient enough."

She nodded, pulling a face. She looked…impressed? "And it also means we don't have to listen to your mother wailing almost every time I walk by—no offence."

"None taken—she was always a wailer, dead or alive."

"Thanks, Remus." I blinked as she tilted her head to smile at me and found myself instantly offering a smile back. How could I not? She had a lovely smile and it felt quite nice to be appreciated—especially by her.

Dumbledore stood up and the room descended into silence instantly. "Harry Potter was attacked by dementors tonight."

Instantly, I found myself siting straighter, flickering looks over at Sirius to catch his reaction. He had suddenly tensed and his hands seemed to be clinging to the table edge. I watched throughout the meeting as he began to grow more and more animated and desperate to help in any way to protect Harry. I understood his frustration but getting as wound up as he obviously was wasn't going to help anyone either.

"Mrs Figg has assured me that she will keep an eye on Harry for tonight, but I do require a selection of volunteers to keep guard outside the Dursley's house from tomorrow."

I wasn't surprised at how many people had put their hands up. Harry was one famous in our community after all and I was expecting a fair few to be eager. I too offered. I knew Harry from teaching him for a year and I wanted to get involved in anything I was able to do for the order straight away. I thought it was the least I could do.

Sirius instantly spoke up, not bothering wit putting up his hand. He had been struggling to sit still since he'd found out the news of Harry and now, it was clear he was desperate to help.

"I would like to volunteer myself. As Harry is my godson, I feel it is my duty to help him in any way I can and I can assure you that I wouldn't be recognized."

I struggled to stop myself from rolling my eyes. Because for those that knew that he was an Animagus knew exactly what he was talking about. If he spoke any clearer about it, I was certain everyone else might soon enough too.

Dumbledore turned to him, offering a slight smile as he shook his head. "Thank you Sirius, but that won't be necessary. As much as I would love for you to help on this occasion, it is important that you stay and work from here for the time being."

I sighed, watching Sirius's shoulders sag in disappointment. He knew Dumbledore was right, no matter how much he wished to deny it. He was only looking out for him.

"However, I'd be happy for Remus to take the first watch tomorrow night, given your acquaintance with him in the past."

I nodded. "Brilliant, thank you Albus."

"I'd also quite like to give the opportunity to our newest member, Nymphadora Tonks."

I struggled not to react to this. The truth was I had been enjoying spending time with Sirius and her lately. But I was almost certain that she couldn't have known about my condition considering how often she had been visiting us in the last couple of weeks. I found myself not wanting to tell her yet, given how sure I was that she would be disgusted by the news.

Once we were dismissed and Dumbledore had left, Sirius had jumped from his chair. I'd guessed his mood as soon as I spotted the stormy look passing over his features and I stood from the table, knowing I would have to speak to him. He ignored me calling his name, storming out of the kitchen instead and bounding upstairs loudly. I frowned. He could be truly dramatic at times when he chose to.

"I'll be right back," I said to Tonks before reluctantly moving towards the doorway.

I was dreading this but I knew I couldn't leave him to wallow alone. I wasn't even sure if I could get through to him, as it didn't often work but I thought that if I perhaps offered a friendly ear then he might appreciate it nonetheless.

The only good thing was that Tonks and I would be taking the first mission. No, she hadn't met Harry yet but she knew of him and she was Sirius's cousin and an auror, so he had to know that he was in safe hands. And me, well I might not have been the fighter I was but Sirius knew how much I cared for him too.

I clambered my way up to his bedroom and knocked softly.

"Sirius?" I knocked again, but there was no reply. "He'll be okay. Tonks and I are guarding him tomorrow night and the rest will keep as much a close eye on him too."

There was still no response and I sighed, feeling a little helpless. I was no use at this. Even at school, James was the one who always knew exactly what to say to Sirius when he got like this.

"And anyway, he's bound to arrive here soon enough, when it's safe-"

"It's not good enough, he should be _here_ now! I can protect him, I'm his bloody godfather."

I frowned at his words. Sometimes it felt as though he believed it was only him who really cared for Harry. But I understood his frustration. He didn't have much to do for the order, given that he had to stay inside at all times. I knew that having Harry around would keep Sirius's frustration and boredom at bay, whilst he would enjoy his company too.

"I know, but there's little we can do about that presently. And Dumbledore knows what he's doing and for now, we simply have to trust in that."

He didn't reply and I didn't think there was anything more I could say to try and make him feel any better. It wasn't like I could offer him to come and help keep guard because he wasn't allowed. And it wasn't worth the risk of him being caught.

I could smell Molly's cooking as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs and I breathed in the delicious aroma as I headed for the kitchen. My stomach gave a slight grumble, reminding me of my hunger. I hadn't eaten much today. In all honesty, I sometimes forgot to eat, particularly when I was caught up with order paperwork or sorting through the house with Molly and Arthur.

Tonks was sat in the same position, chewing on her bottom lip rather aggressively. She was also tapping her fingers with the same ferociousness, her forehead creased as though something was the matter.

I took a seat, wondering what was wrong.

She glanced to me as I asked her this, her brows instantly unfurrowing and her bottom lip spared from the attack of her teeth. "No, why?"

"It's just that you seem to be tapping your fingers against the table quite aggressively." I nodded down at her hands.

"Oh," she stopped instantly, the tips of her hair turning a slight red again, to match the flush of her cheeks. "I didn't even realize it'd been doing it."

She looked so confused, so torn that I found myself asking again. "So is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm just being silly." She attempted a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering why I was feeling as concerned as I did. It felt like I wanted to know that she was okay.

She sighed before quickly tearing into an explanation. "The reason I wanted to be an auror was to fight for the greater good. But now…I just feel a bit useless. I don't know Harry so I can't really relate to how you must all feel. Molly's upset, as is Sirius and it feels like there's nothing I can do, to make any of you feel better."

She turned back, catching my gaze. I nodded, showing that I was still listening to her explanation but she frowned, her eyes falling to her lap.

"I told you it was silly."

"No, no, it's not," I said quickly, desperate to assure her. "It makes sense to feel that way. As you say, you haven't met Harry so you wouldn't know how to feel about this news. I think knowing that he'll be safe, that he'll have people watching out for him is all the reassurance we can get. But he's strong, he'll be fine."

And of course Harry really was special. He'd already fought off so much and been through much more than someone of his own age. Everything he'd faced had made him stronger but it didn't stop the pain from missing those that had gone and seeing him slowly grow into the young man that he was becoming only made me miss James and Lily so much more.

I cleared my throat, feeling Tonks's gaze and I dropped my gaze towards the table as I continued on. "And as for feeling useless…well, I think we all feel a little like that sometimes, don't we?"

I knew I certainly did. I glanced towards where Molly was stood, focusing on her cooking for everyone. "Molly is very close to Harry. She sees him as another of her children, so her worry is understandable. Her cooking is more of a subtle way of getting up and doing something, I think."

"And you're obviously very close to him too."

I blinked, turning back to her. She was watching me with a soft expression, her eyes roaming my face again as though she could sense every flicker of emotion that I often tried so hard to hide away. It was more than a little unnerving.

I smiled. "Well yes, I guess so. I got the privilege of teaching Harry for a year and it feels good to say that I helped in him becoming the young man he is today." _And he reminds me so much of James_.

"It's good to see how many people care and worry after him; the Weasley's, Sirius and you. Given what he's already been through, I reckon he'll appreciate that."

Of course she was right. Everything she just said made sense and there was a whole lot more people who I was certain would be there for Harry. "I reckon you're spot on with that one."

"Sirius however is just worried. I think that he expected that Harry would be sent straight here after the events of tonight. He misses him and I know he already feels useless, not being able to leave the house. It's probably hearing news like this that makes it that much worst."

She nodded, but didn't say anything more, at least until after dinner was finished with anyway.

"Is there anything I can do, for Sirius I mean?"

I shook my head before taking a sip of my water. "He gets like this sometimes. He should be fine again by the next meeting."

She frowned at my words for a moment before raising her eyebrows, a smirk lifting at her lips. "I've got an idea."

I turned to glance at her, catching the mischievous look in her eyes and was instantly curious as to what she was thinking. "Go on?"

"It's a little silly but it's worth a shot."

"Okay, do you need my help?"

"Yes please," she smiled. "I heard that you Marauders you used to have quite the knack when it comes to pranks."

"Our skills may be a little rusty but I like to think that I still have a knack for it thank you very much." I replied with a smirk. I liked to think I hadn't grown that boring in getting old. "But continue—you definitely have me intrigued."

We waited until everyone had gone upstairs to the drawing room before we started our plan. And after fifteen minutes and a few glasses of firewhiskey to get us in the spirit of things, we found ourselves knelt behind the stove, hiding. The stereo at the side of the dining room was playing a Weird Sisters album very loudly and the dictionary seemed to be dancing in time to the beat upon the table.

The album of course belonged to one Nymphadora Tonks. This wasn't the sort of music I found myself listening to often but hearing her loud, high giggles fill the kitchen only made me laugh along with her. She was right, it was a silly idea but that was exactly why it worked. All of our pranks at school had been silly but then it was one of the reasons why we had as much fun as we always did.

And Tonks was a never-ending joy to be around, it seemed and I found myself growing hopeful that she would spend more and more time here. But maybe that was just the firewhiskey talking.

Even with the boisterous music, the portrait that we had purposely set off to get Sirius's attention could still be heard loud and clear.

"FILTHY SHAPESHIFTERS…MUDBLOODS…MAKING MY HOME FILTH!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY—"

Our laughter drowned out the rest of whatever Sirius was about to say, and we were still at it even when I had to hoist Tonks up from the floor at one point due to her laughing so hard that she had fallen from her position on the floor.

And then the hallway was silent and we stopped quickly, not wanting to give the game away. Except that Tonks collapsed in a fitful of giggles which instantly insisted that I join in.

She bit her lip as Sirius poked his head around the door, creeping into the room as quietly as he could. It didn't take him long to figure out what we had been up to.

"Well points for the dancing dictionary, which has clearly been charmed to stay open and highlight the term monotonous over and over again—" This caused Tonks to snort in amusement again. "But I didn't think the Weird Sisters was really your cup of tea, Remus."

He sounded pretty amused by our stunt and I instantly breathed a small sigh of relief. The worst outcome would be that he would get narky with us for trying to cheer him up and it would have put him in an even worst mood. But it gave us enough courage to peek over the stove towards him. Sirius was staring directly at us, a slight smile on his face. His eyes twinkled underneath the kitchen lights, showcasing that he was definitely in a lighter mood. We laughed again to ourselves as I got up from the floor and helped a giggling Tonks from the floor. And I found myself replying with the same humour, even when I found myself once again joining in with her laughter.

"No I have to admit that the credit in choice of music definitely goes to Tonks on that one." I replied, flashing Tonks a smirk as she turned towards me.

"What can I say? You can never beat a bit of Weird Sisters." Tonks shrugged, looking very pleased with herself now.

Sirius huffed. "I don't think my eardrums agree with that one."

I grinned, enjoying the grumble of pain from Sirius as Tonks whacked the back of his head.

"The two things you should never do in front of me, or behind me or just in general really. One—never insult the Weird Sisters. Two—don't call me Nymphadora. Both of those will earn you a whack on the head."

"Clearly Nymphadora is feeling a little sensitive-"

"OW!" He complained as she whacked him around the head again. I almost felt sorry for him that time—almost, but then he did insist on calling her that out-loud.

"Well maybe you should listen more carefully." I replied with a roll of my eyes. "Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora."

His response was his own roll of his eyes.

We remained at the kitchen table, sharing out a bottle of firewhiskey between us all and talking about our never ending pranks at Hogwarts. Then somehow the conversation moved onto James and then inevitably Harry.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Harry." Tonks admitted with a nod, taking a sip of her drink. "I've heard lots about him but it's not the same until you meet the person, is it? I wonder what he's like too."

I expected Sirius to reply to that, given how close he and Harry had become over the last year but he seemed tenser than before and he was staring off into space now.

"Harry's just like any other child," I replied instead. "Except that he's had to grow up faster than anyone else of his age. You might be a little disappointed if you were expecting the person he's reported to be in the likes of the Daily Prophet and such though."

I'd slipped the comment in about the Daily Prophet for two main reasons. One was because it was true what I said. Harry was trying to be like everyone else, eve when he was the furthest thing from normal. And two, I wanted to hear her thoughts on the infamous newspaper. Did she read it? Because if she did read it then she had clearly either missed or forgotten about the issue with my name slapped across the front of the paper, revealing my condition to the world.

"Oh I expect he is," she agreed quickly as she set down her glass again. "But I just mean in terms of putting a name to a face. You can never really imagine a person until you meet them, try as you might. And believe it or not, as a metamorphmagus, that can be a little frustrating."

I smiled back, whilst wanting to frown at the same time. She hadn't mentioned the newspaper at all, so my comment hadn't exactly worked.

Finally after a while of chatting, Tonks reached across the table and placed a hand on top of Sirius's. The move was so sudden that both Sirius and I had turned to her in surprise. His eyes widened, glancing towards her hand on his and her every now and then as she gave a soft squeeze. "We'll make sure he's safe."

He nodded, offering a small smile as she finally pulled her had away. I couldn't help but smile. It really was lovely having Nymphadora here with us. She brightened up the house in a way that all of us were glad of and Sirius definitely seemed to appreciate her company.

The night seemed much more relaxed than before though and I found myself oddly impressed by her. She clearly had a way with words that I didn't, no matter how much I tried. I found myself almost jealous in a way that she could console Sirius in such a way that I still couldn't, despite knowing him for all these years. But as quickly as I thought it, it had gone.

Finally we moved upstairs, taking the bottles of firewhiskey with us to keep us company whilst we lounged on the sofas and continued to talk.

"You're welcome to stay here again by the way. There's a room free upstairs." Sirius had stated quickly, when Tonks made a move to stand up.

But she grabbed her bag anyway, throwing on her robe.

I wondered what Sirius meant by that. She hadn't stayed round here yet, had she? Not that it was any of my business if she had. "Again?"

Sirius understood what I meant straight away. "Oh yeah—she kind of err…slept in your bed."

I sat up instantly, my glass almost falling out of my hands. I quickly put it back down on the table and blinked, trying to take that in. I knew something was wrong the moment I got back from my transformation. It had smelt funny in my bedroom, different. There was a familiar scent that belonged to one witch in particular but I had assumed that it was because my senses were still so heightened and her scent lingered all around the house. It always took the wolf a few days to go back into hiding and he had instantly been on edge the minute I walked into my room. But I never thought it was because—

"Oh shhhh—I'm so sorry, I forgot to say!" She instantly apologized, turning back to look at me with wide brown eyes. Her hair had also turned a blazing shade of red, the pink almost completely vanishing. She was embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to say! There was a slight mix-up with beds. I didn't know you stayed here and I sort of accidentally stayed in your bed. Again, I'm sorry."

I raised a hand, instantly silencing her as I offered a smile. "It's fine honestly."

She sighed and nodded. "Okay good…well I should go. I would love to stay but I have work tomorrow and I need to be alert for that."

"Anyway, I wouldn't want to risk overstaying my welcome. Us Hufflepuff's tend to have a habit of doing that sometimes." She teased, smirking at Sirius.

He instantly sat up, shaking his head though. "Don't be silly cous. It's great having you round."

"Well it's nice to be wanted," she grinned, before turning to me. "Night Remus."

"Actually, I'll probably follow you downstairs if you didn't mind?"

She blinked for a moment before shaking her head. "No of course not—night Sirius."

"Night Nymphadoraaa—OW!"

She had whacked him round the head for the third time this evening and I snickered appreciatively at the sound of his grumbling. To be fair, he brought it all on himself I reckoned. I had only known her for a matter of weeks and even I was starting to realize how much she hated her first name. Clearly, he was doing it to aggravate her into reacting.

"I shan't explain why I found it necessary to do that. I have a feeling you can figure that out on your own."

"Yeah, yeah alright." He grumbled back unappreciatively.

I shook my head as he started to pout just like a child might before following her through the doorway.

"I should thank you," I started to say, feeling the need to at least say something. "For helping with Sirius earlier—not even I was able to do that tonight and it's nice to know that there's one other person who cares enough to try and take his mind off of things."

She turned and smiled. "That's alright. I enjoy Sirius's company and truth be told, I don't enjoy seeing him upset. I realized tonight that pulling funny faces wasn't probably going to do the trick, so I had to rely on something other than my metamorphmagus skills."

"That reminds me actually—I was wondering earlier. If you don't mind me asking of course, but how much concentration you need when morphing your appearance? It's just that you make it look so easy."

"Well it depends what I'm doing." She replied with a shrug, not seeming bothered by the question. I was just curious, having not met a Metamorphmagus before but then I supposed she was probably used to the questions by now.

"If I want to morph into something in particular, say if I wanted to give myself a duck's nose or something then yes, I have to concentrate. But when I err…get embarrassed or that, my hair colour tends to just change. It also happens quite a lot when I'm preoccupied too. Like err…sleeping or busy er doing other stuff."

"Busy _doing other stuff_?" I asked, not sure what she meant by that.

She nodded, avoiding my eyes. "Yeah, like when I'm not thinking of it. For example, when you're with someone else, a boyfriend say, and you erm…well when things get passionate, let's say."

"Oh," I wasn't sure what else to say in response to that. But I understood completely why she had been avoiding my eyes now. "Yeah that err…must get awkward."

"That's an understatement—particularly when all of a sudden; my hair sometimes decides to turn into each colour of the rainbow. That's sort of…happened before."

With that mental image, I could feel myself growing warmer. I was now the one avoiding her eyes as we made it to the first floor, trying desperately to push away my thoughts. It was harder said than done though. There was no denying it, Nymphadora Tonks was a beautiful witch and I couldn't lie and say I hadn't noticed. I'd just tried to convince myself that I hadn't instead.

I ended up following her to the front door, even without the umbrella stand being out anymore. I wasn't sure if she minded but I felt the need to do it nevertheless. I would have suggested walking her to the apparition spot too, but I had a feeling that might have been pushing it. At least I was able to escort here, at least.

She turned once we were there, a slight smile on her lips and a question lingering in her eyes as she stared at me. "You err…didn't have to escort me to the front door again, you know."

I shrugged, feeling suddenly self-conscious under her gaze again. "I know but you can never be too careful these days."

"Careful Lupin, you almost sounded concerned for my wellbeing."

I glanced back up at her in surprise, only to see that she was smirking up at me. Clearly she was teasing but there had been a moment when I thought she had been dead serious. It was daunting because at the moment it already felt as though I was laid bare under her scrutinizing gaze, whether she meant it or not.

I smiled, realising she was teasing me. "Well as I have thoughtfully removed the threat of the umbrella stand, I worried that your feet would find something new to trip over."

"Well that's very considerate of you." She replied sarcastically, pursing her lips as she fought away a smile.

I shrugged, instantly feeling the same joyous feeling whenever I was able to make her smile. "Yeah, it happens occasionally."

And my smile widened as she laughed. She had a lovely laugh. It was free and loud and happy. It was everything she was wrapped up in a pretty little bow; young, lovely and joyous.

She smiled again before stepping onto her tip-toes and leaning forwards quickly. I got a whiff of vanilla with a mixture of woodlands and rain in the spring and something sweet, a perfume maybe. And then she pressed her lips to my cheek. I blinked, enjoying the feel of her soft lips against my skin. It had been a long time since I'd had any sort of human contact like this and all I could think of in that moment was how much I wanted to pull her closer. It was exhilarating, having her so close but yet so far away at the same time. And she smelt incredible, but she always did.

But then she was pulling away and I could breathe again, instantly getting my senses back and cursing myself internally. She had picked the right day. If it had been any closer to the full moon, I might have actually done something stupid. The wolf would have been too strong to fight and it would have ruined everything.

Her eyes found mine and I realized as her smile dropped that I must have looked horrified. It was awful and I wanted to say something, anything to make this less awkward but I wasn't sure what to say. It had been her who leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and I wondered what on earth she had done it for. But one thing became clear as she practically ran out the front door, her face the shade of a tomato.

She definitely couldn't have known that I was a werewolf.

[-]


	9. Friends, then?

**Right, I know someone reviewed this a while ago saying not to repeat chapters but I felt the last one was important too as it is where Remus realizes or at least thinks that Tonks doesn't know that he's a werewolf. Because that was mainly a filler chapter, I give you two for the price of one. :) I know, I'm spoiling you! ;)**

* * *

><p>It had been quiet at work lately but it was beginning to feel different. Umbridge did her daily check of each office like usually, except her gaze kept lingering on each of us a lot longer than necessary. I felt as though she was trying to suss out any possible 'traitors' and it was unnerving to say the least. I wasn't a good liar anyway and I felt very uncomfortable as she asked what sort of missions we were looking into day-by-day and what we did on our nights off. It felt like she was waiting for someone to slip-up.<p>

It was also ridiculously hot.

Luckily, with guard-duty tonight, I was able to change into different clothes. Kingsley and Mad-Eye had suggested that I went in disguise. So I changed my appearance to make my hair darker than my own naturally mousy hair and made my features different. I now looked closer to Remus's age, with a few smile lines here and there and a more reserved sort of edge about me. It would look less suspicious. It would just be two people, sitting on a bench in Privet Drive, enjoying a late night stroll in summer. Kingsley had also given me a spare invisibility cloak if any nosy neighbours did end up getting suspicious.

My dress was awfully old fashioned. It was a frumpy looking paisley dress and I wore it with a pair of black kitten heels. It was far too plain compared with my usual collection of band tee shirts and leather boots but if I was going to act older then I needed to dress as such.

I had to go straight there after work so I nipped to a local takeaway on the way, grabbing some chips. The portion was far too big but I thought it would be nice to share with Remus whilst we were on duty. After all, it was bound to be a long night.

It would also provide a chance to distract ourselves from any unnecessary awkwardness. He'd looked practically repulsed when I had kissed him on his cheek and it was a little difficult not to take offence to that. But I was prepared to share my chips if it meant that we could move on and never mention it again.

I apparated into a nearby alleyway, my takeaway box almost flying from my hands as I tripped. Luckily I steadied myself, which earned a sigh of relief. It was bad enough falling on my face most other times, but I was actually enjoying my dinner.

I headed out, finding myself besides an entrance to a children's park. It was a bit of a surprise to see it empty, considering it was summer but then, it was around seven. I turned to the left and caught the sign for Privet Drive.

It was as dull as I imagined. Both sides of the street sat a row of houses, which looked exactly the same as each other. Each driveway had their own car and a little patch of grass with pretty little flowers and shrubs which had obviously been the product of the owners gardening skill. It couldn't have looked more like a muggle residency if it tried.

Remus was sat across the street from the turning, on a bench. He had a pretty good view of Harry's house but he wasn't too close to arouse suspicion.

He was dressed as smartly as he always was, but his tweed jacket was folded neatly besides him. I smiled, noticing how truly Remus it was. Most people would have discarded their coats without much care, but not him. He was careful, tidy and organized—a world away from me. But it made sense too. I was always wearing a variety of different coloured band tee shirts, with funky patterned shoes and different shoes and dresses. But I had only seen Remus in one other outfit before. I wasn't daft, I realised he probably find it difficult to find a permanent job. You stay too long somewhere, they find out more about you; it was inevitable.

It felt kind of strange to see him with just a shirt and trousers on. He was always wearing a jacket or cardigan but now, it felt…casual. He still didn't look that at ease though. His hair had fallen across his forehead but I could still see him concentrating on the newspaper in his hands.

I stepped across the road and walked past him but he barely looked up. So I sat down on the bench, continuing to eat my chips. I tilted my head, having a sneak peak at the copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands. He instantly tried to discreetly move away from me a little, clearly mistaking me for just another muggle.

"Chip?" I asked, holding out the takeaway box.

That got his attention. I tried to keep a straight face as he glanced from me to the box, looking a little wary as he offered a small smile and declined politely. He then went straight back to the newspaper, but I noticed he kept glancing my way several times.

I had to purse my lips several times, trying not to laugh. It was funny though. He clearly didn't have a clue that it was me and after a few minutes of me eating my chips loudly and trying to unnerve him a little, I gave up and decided to give him a break.

"Remus."

He turned his head, blinking as his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry, do I know-"

"It's me silly—Tonks!"

His eyes widened, glancing me up and down as though still doubting that. "Is-is it really?"

I smiled, getting up to throw my empty box in the bin besides us. "No, I just felt like saying it. I'm actually Britney Spears in disguise."

Now he looked even more confused. "Who?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing that it would be a long night if I decided to explain who that muggle singer was. I couldn't help but still keep smiling at how baffled he looked though. "Oh never mind."

"Sorry, it's just that you look a little…"

"Yeah different, I know." I smiled, finishing his sentence as he trailed off, obviously uncertain on how to put it into words. I shrugged, taking a seat back on the bench as he settled down his newspaper besides him. "I was asked to be in disguise. I didn't think a thirty-something would go around wearing the Weird Sisters tee shirts and studded boots, so I had to improvise and go with something a little plainer."

He raised an eyebrow and it felt as if he was in agreement as he pursed his lips to stop a smile. "Well you definitely look less like…you."

"I know—it's rather boring, isn't it? I can't wait to have my pink hair and studded boots back."

"Well at least you'll fit in nicely. This neighbourhood is a little…"

"Boring?" I finished for him again, making us both laugh.

I liked it when I was able to make Remus laugh. It didn't happen often, but he had a nice laugh. It was a soft, joyous sound, a little shy like him and it was…cute. And it instantly made him seem younger than he actually appeared which was always nice.

"So have I missed anything interesting?"

He shook his head. "No not really. Truth be told, I arrived here five minutes before you."

"Not to accuse you of being late or anything but wasn't this guarding business meant to start half an hour ago?"

Truth was I couldn't imagine Remus being late to anything. He was always the first to arrive to meetings and I couldn't resist the opportunity to finally accuse him of such a thing.

"I was calming Sirius. I was ready to leave well over an hour ago but he was all but prepared to follow me here as Padfoot, the silly fool."

"Oh," I sighed, not knowing what else to say. "Well at least you managed to stop him. It's not worth the risk of him being caught." I shivered at the thought. Those twelve years locked in Azkaban were bad enough, but I was sure he wouldn't want to add anymore. I knew that Sirius probably didn't see it that way though. Harry was in danger and needed protection but the order was guarding him and Dumbledore too, of course. I doubted Harry could get much safer.

"He wasn't best pleased when I'd told him he couldn't come." He sighed.

I turned to see Remus's eyes lingering on the pavement below us, a frown on his face and I offered a sympathetic smile, despite knowing he couldn't see it. "You shouldn't feel bad, you know? He needs a friend like you looking out for him, making sure he really doesn't get thrown back into bloody Azkaban."

"I think it's because I understand Sirius's irritation the majority of the time. He's been stuck in Azkaban for practically a third of his life and then back into the house where he was born, which in itself is like a prison of sorts—for him anyway."

"When we finally rescue Harry, it will be different." I insisted, hoping that it would be. "It won't be long and perhaps Sirius will feel like he has more use then. It's obvious how much he misses his godson after all."

He nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

It wasn't long before night began to slowly creep forwards. The sun disappeared, giving way to a flurry or stars set across a blanket of darkness. I sighed, thinking to myself about how beautiful it looked. The time dragged a bit. Remus had been quick to offer me his newspaper but I only read it to pass the time. We did a crossword challenge whilst we were waiting and that filled a small chunk of the evening, mainly due to how good he was at them. I was never able to finish one alone but with his help, he made it seem easy.

I then caught Remus trying to stifle a few yawns and I insisted that he could take a nap. I was more than capable of keeping guard for the both of us and he did look tired again. I ensured him that if anything happened then I would wake him up but he continued to shake his head.

"No really, its fine," he insisted, stifling another yawn before stretching his arms out in front of him. "I'll be okay again in a minute."

I rolled my eyes but said nothing further for the moment.

"T-Tonks, I err…I need to make a confession."

I instantly turned back. I hadn't really heard him stutter or sound so uncertain before and I was feeling a bit wary about how he how worded whatever he was about to say.

"Err okay…what is it?"

He instantly dropped his gaze, entwining his fingers together. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was biting his bottom lip, looking as though searching for the right words. He'd never looked this uncomfortable and I instantly worried more. I felt the need to reach out and touch him. It was what I did with Sirius when I was trying to provide comfort but after the other night, it didn't seem right with Remus. so instead, I gripped the bench like a coward and waited for him instead.

"I should probably have told you when we first met."

_Tell me what_? I wanted to ask but I didn't. He was struggling to find the words as it was.

"Truth be told, I assumed you already knew but it's become glaringly obvious that you don't. And I've been a bit of a coward actually. I selfishly chose to enjoy spending time with Sirius and you instead, because I knew that revealing this would only spoil things."

I frowned, doubting that Remus could be selfish if he tried. But with every word he said, my worry was increasing. I knew about his condition, but this sounded worse than that. Was there something wrong with him? Because he was making it sound like there was. This couldn't just be about what he was.

"And I know what will happen now. Everything will indeed be ruined and I can't blame you for inevitably feeling disgusted by this. And I will more than understand if you should want to change shifts in the future so that we are no longer on any missions together. Because you see the thing is I… well I'm a-a…" he took a deep breath and tried to continue again. "I'm a-"

"I already know, Remus."

I had to stop him, to say something because I realised then that this must have been about his condition. It was obvious in the way he seemed to feel the need to splutter out an unnecessary explanation. And I didn't want him to have to say it out loud, not if he really didn't want to.

His head swung round, his eyes wide. "You know?—a-about my condition."

I nodded, my eyes roaming his face as a flurry of emotions showed on his face. There was panic, shock, worry and a little surprised. I held his gaze as I began to explain how I knew—because it wouldn't make a difference.

"When we were introduced, I recognized your name but I couldn't think where I'd heard it before. And it was bugging me all evening, until it finally came to me at the end of the night."

He swallowed obviously, blinking again but still not looking away. "What made you remember?"

"It was something you said actually. When you mentioned how you taught at Hogwarts…well I remembered hearing your name in the Rita Skeeter article. It spoke about how you'd taught Defence against the Dark Arts for a year."

He nodded, withdrawing a heavy sigh as he glanced away. His eyes were locked on the pavement again as he sat forwards, entwining his hands together.

"Well," he finally said, clearing his throat but keeping his eyes to the floor. "I meant what I said. If you feel uncomfortable around me then I can still ask Dumbledore to place me with someone else in the future, someone who doesn't know…about it."

"Don't be silly," I clicked my tongue. If I was that bothered about it, I wouldn't have spent as much time with him as I had over the last couple of weeks. "I'm perfectly comfortable to be paired up to you. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have spent as much time around the house as I have. Your condition doesn't have to reflect the person you are, Remus."

I imagined he hadn't been told that many times before. And he still looked confused, as if expecting me to jump in shock, so I continued in the hope I could convince him further.

"I've spent the last couple of weeks getting to know you and Sirius and it's been the most fun I've had in ages. I was a little surprised when I initially realized. But only because I would never have guessed what you were, if I hadn't read…"

"The Daily Prophet," he snorted, continuing when I didn't with the same careful expression and tone. "But now it makes sense as to why you were so jumpy when you left. You were scared."

"No, I just didn't _know_ you. Like I said, I would never have guessed had I not worked it out. The werewolves I've seen before…they're not the nicest of people I've had the pleasure of meeting, and that was partly the reason for my reaction." I admitted, shivering a little bit as I remembered certain missions I'd had to take part in before in the past. "However, I also tend to take any rubbish that Skeeter sporuts with a pinch of salt. She's hardly a reliable source, even when she is telling the truth."

"But how can you react so calmly about it?" He asked with a slight shake of his head. "It's almost like talking with Sirius again and James too of course. Both of them reacted as though I was the one making a massive deal of it when I told them."

"Well they're right," I smiled. "But then how else am I meant to react? What sort of a friend would I be if I was to judge you purely on the small detail of you becoming a little furrier once a month?"

He smiled at that, obviously realising I was joking. I was glad because I wasn't sure if it would have been appropriate when he was clearly fretting as much as he was, but I also wanted to try and make the conversation a little lighter too.

"Funny enough, James had once said practically the same thing."

"Well there you go then." I smiled, elbowing him softly in my attempt to further lighten the mood. "We can't both be wrong. I don't know about him, but it's something that doesn't happen too often with me."

It worked. He was grinning now and I found myself grinning back as he slowly met my eyes. "So…friends then?"

It was said with so much uncertainty, despite me having just said as much but I found myself still grinning as I replied, "friends."

[-]


	10. Baking Fun and Memory Lane

**Thank you for ****more lovely reviews! It truly does mean a lot to me to know that someone is enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. I have uploaded this chapter today as I have to get my laptop checked out tomorrow as I currently have no sound on it, which is annoying! I don't know how long it's going to take but hopefully it won't be long. I love this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it and could picture them doing it in my head. But I hope you enjoy it and I should hopefully have the next one uploaded soon-ish! :)**

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why I allowed you to talk me into this?"<p>

I snickered at his tone. Remus's discomfort was obvious and I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't enjoying myself.

"I just thought it would be nice to cheer Sirius up."

It had been a week since we had begun guarding Harry and Sirius hadn't been to one meeting. Remus would often go up to try and drag him out, but it was no use. I knew he felt useless and I had wanted to do something, something small that could at least take his mind off of things again. If it managed to make him smile for a bit then my job was done.

It gave me an excuse to spend time with Remus too. Due to Sirius's moods lately, it had given us ample opportunity to get to know each other more after meetings. I had enjoyed spending time with him, but I was also beginning to miss my cousin. I thought it would be nice if we could both do something together to remind Sirius that we cared.

"And I'm a terrible cook." I shrugged nervously as I began pulling the items free from the shopping bags. "I tried baking a cake for Mum once. It was her birthday and we were running a little low on money. Dad normally brought me something to give and I knew that he was a little upset that he couldn't, so I decided to make a cake as a surprise. But the recipe was old and fragile. It had tea stains all over it and I read the ingredients wrong. I'd thought it said to put in four teaspoons of bicarbonate of soda, instead of a quarter."

"Ah," Remus pursed his lips, fighting a smile.

"I was only eight but it tasted awful. I wouldn't have known either, if I hadn't found the cake a few days later. Mum had tried eating it with the right sort of gusto in front of me and then hid it in a biscuit tin in the Christmas cupboard—where I was never supposed to look."

"And so you thought you'd ask _me_ for a few tips. Surely Molly would have been a wiser choice?"

He was right, of course. But she was busy and I quite liked the idea of having help from Remus. It would be fun, another challenge for us to undertake together.

"I think everyone is better at baking skills than me. Mum's desperately tried to teach me to cook through the years but I burn everything. I can barely make spaghetti on toast capably." I sighed as memories of me and Dad running around the house, wafting tea towels and pulling open every window and door as we tried to shut the fire alarm up came to mind.

"I'm sure that isn't true."

"Oh it is," I insisted, continuing to get out the last ingredients to place on the desktop before discarding the plastic bags carelessly. "And anyway Molly is out shopping with Ginny and I'm not sure where anyone else is. So I'm afraid that you'll just have to do."

"Jeez, you really know how to make a girl feel special."

"Shut up," I grumbled, enjoying his _oomph_ of pain as I elbowed him in the ribs. I couldn't quite keep the smile off of my face though. "Of course you don't have to help me but then I might ruin it completely and make Sirius's mood that much worst and we wouldn't want that."

I peered at him from the corner of my eye, watching him purse his lips for a moment before he gave a vague one shouldered shrug. "Meh, how much more unbearable can he really be?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I sighed dramatically as I watched him turn in the doorway. "Did I mention though that I'm baking _chocolate_ chip muffins?"

He stopped instantly, glancing back. One eyebrow was raised and he looked far more interested now. I couldn't hold back my grin. I knew that would work in getting his attention.

"Chocolate, did you say?"

"Uh-hum, with Honeydukey's finest of course. I didn't want anything less than the best." I replied as nonchalantly as I could as I went back to grabbing cutlery and bowls that I needed. "I know how much you love chocolate, especially from that particular shop but if you feel like you just have too much to do then I wouldn't want to—"

"Well actually, it's only paperwork which I'm sure I can make time for this evening instead." He insisted, quickly sliding back into the room. "Besides this is more important and we wouldn't want to run the risk of you poisoning poor old Padfoot now, would we?"

I turned away as I continued to grab the right necessities and so that he couldn't see the huge grin that had just broke out. I knew that would work. I'd begun to notice that he always seemed to have a slab of chocolate on him. Clearly my offer was just too irresistible.

"That's the spirit."

I loved baking. I loved how fun and messy it became. And no matter how old you were, the best bit was always grabbing a spoon and licking away any leftover mixture. But if I thought I was bad when it came to this sort of thing, I'd clearly seen nothing yet.

Remus was like a big kid at Christmas. It was as though he'd never baked before. Every single muffin case had to have the perfect amount of mixture with a set amount of chocolate chips. I would have rolled my eyes if it wasn't for the fact that I found myself enjoying it as much as he was. I couldn't help but laugh and revel in his eagerness. It was nice to see him so invested in something, given that I'd not been able to see this side to him yet. I was glad I'd asked him to be my baking partner or partner in crime, depending on what way you looked at it.

It also helped me imagine what he might have been like as a kid. I'd struggled to contemplate a younger Remus before. He was normally so stiff and collected, but his eyes sparkled with excitement as we continued to place the mixture into each cup. It was more than a little endearing to be able to see this side of him.

We'd finished within half an hour, popping the second batch in the oven as we set aside the first one to cool. I'd then glanced around the kitchen and noticed that it was a bit of a wreck. "Oops…I think we've made a bit of a mess."

Remus chuckled from besides me as he too eyed our surroundings. "Perhaps we better clean the place up a little whilst the second batch is cooking."

"Good idea."

It didn't take long. We used a few spells to bleach the sides and wash, dry and put away the bowls and cutlery that we had used. Fifteen minutes later, we found ourselves sat opposite each other at the kitchen table. I had my feet up on the chair besides me, trying to figure out yesterday's crossword in the paper that I'd snatched from work and Remus was drinking a cup of tea and reading a book. It was _Bleak House_ by Charles Dickens to be precise and he looked rather enthralled as we sat in silence. I found myself peeking up at him every now and then and smiling to myself at his eyebrows all furrowed and concentrated like. I imagined the look probably didn't differ much from his teacher-marking face.

The kitchen smelt rather glorious now, if I said so myself. And the scent of chocolate must have wondered through the house because within a few minutes, Sirius came bounding down the stairs and popped his head round the doorway. He spotted the first tray of chocolate chip muffins and his eyes widened.

"Have you two been baking?"

Remus shrugged. "We may have—turns out that there are only so many things you can think of to do in this house before becoming mad with boredom."

"Tell me about it."

I glanced up again to see Sirius sneak further into the kitchen, taking a good whiff and grinning as he turned back to us. "They smell bloody amazing."

I glowered, settling down the newspaper. "You seem surprised cousin. Do you not trust my baking skills?"

"No offence Dora, but from what your mother has told me through the years, you're skills are one notch away from being positively poisonous."

"Well that's a shame." I sighed, going back to my crossword. "I suppose it just means that there are plenty more for me and Remus then—"

"No, no, I'm sure they're wonderful!" He quickly insisted, stepping forwards again. "You both took the time to make them after all and I wouldn't want to waste your hard efforts by not even trying one. It wouldn't be very…polite of me, would it?"

"Yes because you've always been so dreadfully concerned with being polite in the past, haven't you Padfoot?" Remus replied with a roll of his eyes. His mouth was twitching though and it didn't take long for a smile to appear.

"You know me, Moony—a Gryffindor through and through."

The muffins did seem to do the trick and I was glad to see that our hard work had paid off. Sirius actually stayed for tonight's meeting and he even agreed to join us upstairs afterwards whilst we listened to old vinyl's and shared a few butterbeers and muffins between the three of us.

The muffins had gone down a storm at the meeting and I was more than happy to hand them out. Molly seemed quite surprised when I had announced that Remus and I had made them. I understood why though. I'd tried to help her cook a few days before and I'd almost burnt the lovely lasagne she had made. I felt wretchedly guilty and hadn't bothered offering to help since then. But I'd felt quite proud to finally say that I'd helped make something competently.

Sirius had managed to scoff most of them and we found ourselves eating the very last ones from tonight and savouring each bite. And as we shared a bottle of firewhiskey between us, it seemed Sirius decided that it was the perfect time to discuss his love life. I might not have minded if it wasn't for the unnecessary details.

"There was this one girl in our sixth year. You'll probably remember her actually, Moony."

I found myself glancing towards him as he nodded, wondering idly what Sirius meant by that and noticing that he looked a little troubled.

"Her name was-"

"Jenna McGee."

Sirius turned towards him, grinning instantly. "That's the one!—She was Scottish, a Gryffindor too, obviously."

"Oh obviously," I huffed, rolling my eyes at his choice of wording.

Remus quickly turned to shake his head. "Trust me; it wouldn't have made a difference what house she was in. Sadly, I saw the majority of his conquests to know that's true."

"Well at least you can't accuse me of being prejudiced."

"Lucky girls." I snorted, making eye contact with Remus and grinning along with him.

"Anyway, she was blonde and gorgeous. She was pretty smart too, but she had this thing for bad boys—which makes sense really, considering how she set her sights on me."

I snickered, catching Remus's twinkling gaze again. "Well clearly she couldn't have been that smart."

He grinned and shook his head. "She wasn't."

"But she was amazing. Had the sort of body you could imagine seeing on the front cover of some of those muggle magazines-"

"Eww!" I complained.

"And she could also do this incredible thing with her tongue-"

"Yeah seriously, I _really_ don't want to hear anymore." I groaned at the expression on his face, turning towards Remus instead, who appeared equally disgusted. "Jesus, was he really always like this?"

"I wish I could say no but…he was actually worst."

"Really—and remind me again, how someone as smart as you ended up being friends with someone as perverted as him again?"

"Clearly I was insane."

I laughed. "Was the insanity there before you became friends with him or has he slowly made you that way?"

He chuckled and I found myself joining in again, as Sirius continued to glower at us. "I believe it's grown considerably since my friendship with Padfoot."

I sighed dramatically. "Well that's perfectly understandable."

"And with friends like you two, it's no surprise that I'm such a delight to be around."

I snickered again at Sirius's unimpressed tone, throwing an arm around his neck as he took another huge gulp of his butterbeer. "Oh we're only joking! If it makes you feel any better, I am the last person to judge other people's relationships. I've had more than my fair share of dating disasters."

"I don't believe that."

Remus was watching me, smirking slightly. His eyes were roaming my face a little, as if trying to work out whether I was telling the truth. He seemed intrigued, so I forced myself to continue.

"Okay," I sighed, pulling away from Sirius and sitting up straight. "Me and a guy went to Hogsmeade for the day in third year. It was all going really well until he spotted bloody Annie Percival from fifth year—turned out he really fancied her but he knew she was out of his league so when he heard I was a metamorphmagus…"

"Ah…"

"Wow…"

Remus and Sirius had said together. I nodded and continued.

"I went to a ball with a guy in fourth year, thought he liked me. But then it turned out that he'd only asked me to try and get information on one of my close friends—well that and to make her jealous."

Sirius nodded and Remus offered a sympathetic sort of smile as I continued. "Then in fifth year, I went on a date with someone else to the Three Broomsticks. It was our third date and I quite liked him but then he decided to ask whether I could morph into anyone, like a celebrity for example when we snogged."

Remus raised his eyebrows at that and Sirius huffed.

"Yeah and after that, well…I kind of punched him in the face…in the middle of the pub. It's safe to say that I was kicked out and banned for a year for that. I can almost understand what Professor Sprout was saying about the whole inability not to behave myself thing." I laughed a little, remembering the moment well. "But to be fair, he got his revenge—told anyone who didn't already know that I was a metamorphmagus. I had quite a few offers from guys after that. It was embarrassing actually."

That was an understatement. I'd never been too good with guys anyway. It was one of the main reasons why any relationship didn't work out. Well that and my terrible choice of dates in the first place. I was a tomboy, one of the lads and I found it mortifying when guys kept coming up to me, especially when they were only interested because of what I was. It was pretty insulting.

"Well I can understand the fascination, at least." Sirius shrugged. "The sixteen year old me would have loved to date someone with your skills."

He was grinning as he said that, even when I flashed him a disgusted look. "I'd have never been bored thinking up all the women I'd have asked them to look like."

"Well hearing that only makes me gladder that we really are such a rare species."

Sirius turned sharply to look at Remus as he laughed aloud again at my comment. "Oh come on now—don't tell me that the teenage Moony wouldn't have felt the same way, if an opportunity like that arose?"

He opened his mouth to reply, sitting a little straighter now. I noticed that his cheeks seemed a little red at Sirius's claim.

"You don't even need to answer. I know you would, in a heartbeat."

"Actually Padfoot, I understand that you might find this difficult to believe but not everyone is as perverted as you are."

"You're right; I find that very hard to believe." Sirius snorted before his eyes changed and a mischievous glint suddenly appeared behind them as he continued. "Oh come now, I saw the way you were with Elena Winchester back in sixth year. You two were practically joined by the mouth for the majority of that first school term."

I felt my eyes widen a little at Sirius's choice of words. It shouldn't have been a surprise, given that Remus was a little older. He was also a marauder after all, which probably meant that he too had had his fair share of experience in relationships but I still found it difficult to wrap my head around teenage Remus, snogging the faces off of girls. Then again, they always said it was the quiet ones.

Remus's cheeks definitely looked flushed as his eyes dropped to the carpet beneath us whilst shifting from one foot to another, but he still managed to reply quite evenly. "I think you're exaggerating a tad there, Sirius."

"Well whatever," he replied dismissively, with a wave of his hand. "So you're telling me that not once in your life, not even whilst you were a little furry—"

Remus shot him a look, which pretty much warned him to be careful about wherever he was heading with this but Sirius continued undeterred.

"you've never thought of what the endless possibilities of dating a metamorphmagus?"

He shrugged, narrowing his eyes slightly at him. But his face gained in redness a little. "Like I said before Sirius, not everyone is as perverted as you are."

"Brush it off all you want mate, but you were almost as bad as me when we were teenagers."

"Is that so?" I enquired curiously, waggling my eyebrows as I glanced back at Remus, who was still staring quite evenly at Sirius.

"I doubt anyone was quite as awful as you ever were." He managed to reply quite evenly.

Sirius shrugged before nodding the once. "Well you can't be too surprised about that. I guess that when you're this talented, it would be a shame to waste it."

"Eww," I complained, winching at the massive grin on his face. "How on earth do you manage to fit that great big head of yours through the door anyway?"

"Easy—deflating spells of course."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile along with him. The evening went along like that. Sirius continued to insist that he told us about every relationship he'd had and we spent that time gracefully teasing him throughout.

It was nice though, spending time with them like this rather than just in order meetings. We could relax for a while and pretend that we were on the cusp of a wizarding war. And so, any free evenings we had were spent like that, sitting by the fire with a drink in our hand and telling endless joked and stories.

[-]


	11. Dinner with the Parents

I blinked, reluctantly opening my eyes as waves of sunshine stroked my features. With a sigh, I drew my arms above my head, noticing that I hadn't been woken up by my pesky alarm clock. That was the one thing I disliked about workday mornings. But then I jolted—my body flying into the air as I shoved away the covers. Once I was up, I was grabbing clothing that I'd thrown in every direction in my haste to sleep last night. It was Saturday which meant that I had work in—

I grabbed my watch from the bedside table. It was a pretty beaded thing, one that Dad had brought me when I was eleven. It had been a gift of congratulations, for getting into Hogwarts. They'd been so proud. Mum had charmed it so that it worked constantly, without the need of batteries. And now it was telling me that I had less than fifteen minutes to get my arse into work.

"Shit!"

I ran for the door, tripping on a loose floorboard on the way out—luckily, I managed to land upright by grabbing the banister.

I jogged downstairs as carefully as I could and stopped briefly as I dived for the dining room doorway to collect my bag which I'd thrown onto a chair last night. And I was just about to turn and head out, glancing upwards only when I noticed a whooshing noise—

"Oh, morning Remus."

He was sat at the table, reading the newspaper I'd brought yesterday. This was now a regular occurrence, with me practically living here. I'd always bring a copy of the Daily Prophet back from work to keep them entertained. It was good for Sirius to have some news of the outside world. But funnily enough, it mainly seemed to be Remus who read it. Sirius would often flick through, presumably to make sure that there was nothing about Harry. It had been quiet lately and our shifts were going well, though Sirius was still a little on edge. I doubted that would change until Harry got here.

Remus was scanning the pages in the same fashion now, his face even. I instantly began to flatten down my hair a little when I noticed how neat he looked in contrast. "Good morning Tonks. I thought you'd have been on your way by now."

"Yep, literally just about to leave…I might be running a tad late."

"Ah I see," he replied carefully, a smile lifting up the corners of his lips almost lazily.

I paused for a moment, blinking a bit as I watched him. He looked so calm when he was sat reading. Since he had told me about his condition, he seemed to be a lot more at ease around me and it was nice to see. I didn't want there to be any awkwardness in the same way there wasn't with me and Sirius.

"Well I'll see you tonight then."

"Err…tonight?"

He glanced up, a twinkle in his eyes. "Yes, for the order meeting."

"Oh!" I clicked my tongue, noticing the tips of my hair were beginning to turn red, to match my face. I completely forgot! "Yeah of course—well, I'd better go before Kingsley gives me a lecture about being late. But I shall see you tonight."

I practically ran for the door, but not just because I was late now.

"Yep, see you later." He agreed, still sounding amused.

I was glad I'd made it to the doorway as my hair had grown redder. I concentrated long enough just before I stepped out of the house, turning it back into my favourite shade of pink so that it was ready for work.

Which, speaking of was becoming unbearable again. I'd made it to my office cubicle with two minutes spare to find a stack of paperwork to fill out. I groaned. It was from our recent mission, scouting out a nearby home which we suspected death eaters to be hiding in. it had been rather tedious though and the paperwork hardly seemed worth it. I fell into my chair, making a reluctant start without further complaint.

It took me all day to finish everything and get it filed away, but it was nice knowing that I would be seeing Remus and Sirius again tonight. It almost made the day worth it.

But it was far too hot to go straight there. I knew that if I headed home first to grab some more clothes, then it would give me the excuse to stay. So that was just what I did. I apparated there, throwing things into a bag—a spare change of clothing, nightwear, toothbrush, toothpaste and my teddy. It had been a gift from my grandfather, on my Dad's side. It was a bit scraggly these days but with its dirty brown fur and stitched on ears, I loved it even more. It had been passed down the generations and I kept it so that if I ever had kids then I would do the same.

I took a brisk shower and changed into one of my Weird Sisters t-shirts. It was pink, to match my hair. I paired it with strappy sandals. They were the only ones I could wear securely, without feeling as though I was about to trip over them.

I was just about to throw the bag over my shoulder and apparate to 12 Grimmauld Place, when I heard a quiet popping noise from behind.

"Nymphadora Tonks."

_Damn _it. I winched, not needing to turn to recognize the voice of my dear mother. Admittedly, I'd not seen her or Dad for a few weeks and I'd begun dreading going round. I knew what to expect. She would lecture me on how I'd not made any effort to see them and it would make me feel even worst.

My parents also didn't know about the order, due to every member being banned from breathing a word. It was another reason why I hadn't made the effort. I hated lying to them and I wished more than anything that I could just tell Mum. She could understand why I had been so distant then and it would also give me a chance to clear Sirius's name.

"I'm sorry that I haven't visited you and Dad lately but I've been really busy with work-"

"That's no excuse," Mum replied in her strict, no-nonsense voice. "We've not heard a word from you for nearly four weeks. Do you have any idea how worried your father and I have been?"

God that only made me feel worst. "I said _I'm sorry_. It's just been a bit hectic, but I'll come and see you both soon, I promise."

"Tomorrow then."

I turned but instantly wished I hadn't. She was glowering, her mouth set in a slight frown. Her curls, which brushed against her face, were the shade of bronze brown. She hadn't inherited the trademark black hair. Her normally wide dark eyes were narrowed, and she had high cheekbones, which always appeared just a little flushed. And considering she was in her forties, she looked as though she could have easily been younger, with only a few wrinkles starting to appear here and there. She also stood with confidence and poise that I clearly hadn't been gifted with and was always dressed well, despite us having struggled with money over the years.

I dropped my gaze, fiddling with my hands as I forced out a reply. "Well I-I'm actually kind of busy tomorrow."

I chewed on my bottom lip and began fiddling with my hands, as she drew out a long sigh.

"I understand how hard you work but we haven't seen you for ages. Surely, you can spare just an hour or two? How about having some lunch with us and then you can be on your way again as quickly as you'd arrived."

I couldn't exactly say no now. "Fine, I'll see you both tomorrow."

I glanced back to see her relax as she nodded, a small smile gracing her features. "Excellent, lunch will be about two if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah of course, Mum."

Her smile widened as she stepped forwards, before placing a hand on my shoulder. Her face instantly softened as she looked me up and down. "You look exhausted, Dora. Please try not to work yourself into the ground. They won't appreciate you anymore for it."

She apparated then and left me to grab my bag and do the same. At least if I did stay the night at headquarters, I could just travel to Mum and Dad's the next day. And I knew she was right. I needed to make more of an effort, even with the growing amount of order business we each had to attend to.

[-]

"So have you met anyone nice at work yet, darling?"

I almost spat out the wine I'd just taken a sip of. Mum asked so abruptly, like it was casual chit-chat. I should have known this would come up. Every time I was here, she felt the need to mention my non-existent love life. Then she would frown, like I was being too picky or time was running out or some nonsense. I might have understood had I been older but I was twenty-two! And this was sure to be the thousandth time she had asked me in the last couple of years.

I cleared my throat as I set my wine glass down and shook my head, before purposely shoving a piece of potato in my mouth so that I didn't have to reply.

"I wish you'd let me introduce you to that lovely lad at work." I barely contained a roll of my eyes as she said this.

Mum worked in a local muggle newspaper office a couple of days of the week, despite Dad insisting that he was more than capable of working for the two of them. She'd always liked to be independent and do her own thing and there was a new guy who'd started three months ago. She'd mention his name on every visit since.

"His name's-"

"Michael," I interrupted.

She glowered but continued anyway. "And he's tall; he has to be easily six foot. He has dark curls and a lovely smile. He's very charming when he's on the phone with the customers too. I'm very surprised that he hasn't managed to get a girlfriend yet."

"Don't we all know it," I grumbled.

"But I think you'd like him if you went on a date. Why not give it a chance?"

I sighed. "Because I don't want to—and I'm perfectly capable of finding myself a date if I really wanted to."

She raised an eyebrow at that and I shoved another bit of potato into my mouth in an 'un-lady like' way as my Mum would say, mainly just to annoy her. I didn't want to talk about this with her. I visited to spend time with them but I was sick of Mum bringing this up. I knew she meant well but she could be too overbearing sometimes.

"Yes I know that dear, but how long has it been exactly since your last-"

"Dromeda please," Dad finally spoke up from beside her.

"I'm sure this is the last thing Dora wants to be talking about. And anyway, you know how busy she gets. It's a struggle as it is making time for herself and working as hard as she does."

I smiled gracefully at Dad as Mum merely nodded.

The rest of the dinner was better, with them asking about work instead. I told them everything that I could, about different cases that I'd been working on and how they'd gotten along. But I was struggling not to talk about the elephant in the room. I just wanted to be able to have the chance to tell Mum about Sirius's innocence. She'd want to know but it meant opening a can of worms that I wasn't sure I could answer fully.

I stayed for pudding, which was toffee cheesecake. It was my favourite and Mum's homemade recipe too. But I inevitably left soon after, knowing that everyone was Molly and the children were staying at headquarters with Remus and Sirius.

"Please say you'll come and visit us soon Dora." She had said as I grabbed my bag as they saw me to the front door.

I nodded, knowing I needed to make more effort. They were my parents and I knew they still worried after me. "I promise I'll come and see you both on my day off."

Mum sighed, the relief obvious on her face as she pulled me into a hug. "Thank you."

Dad was next to give me a quick kiss on my cheek. "Take care, Dora."

"Will do, Dad."

I was on doing a night-shift with Mad-Eye later but I wanted to see everyone first, so I apparated straight to Grimmauld Place.

And as soon as I rounded the hallway, I had a grin on my face. I'd only left this morning but it was nice seeing everyone. The umbrella stand was still hidden away too, which gave me even more reason to be so cheerful. It really was lovely of Remus to have thought pf such a thing.

Everyone was in the dining room, sat at the table and waiting for dinner. Molly rushed over with a warm smile as she announced that she was just starting to dish up but I declined her offer to join them. I was so stuffed that I didn't think I could have even made room for Molly's brilliant cooking this time. Mum always made a plateful. I wasn't great on cooking spells and it was almost like she thought I probably just didn't bother half the time. Molly glanced over me worriedly, as though thinking the same.

"I just came from Mum and Dad's." I rushed out an explanation.

She nodded, seeming relieved. "Ahh, I see. Well, why not sit and join the others. There are a few bottles of wine being shared around, I think."

I nodded, instantly smiling as I glanced back at Sirius and Remus, who as always was sat side by side. They both smiled, though Sirius's looked a little more forced. I understood though. There had been talk at the meeting last night sorting the rescue mission sooner rather than later. Dumbledore thought it would be good for Harry to be here before his ministry hearing.

Practically the whole of the order volunteered. It was already agreed that Mad-Eye would lead. Kingsley and I had both raised our hands too and Dumbledore was quick to suggest that Remus-who often offered anyway-went too, stating that Harry knew him the most.

Sirius had sat with his hands in his pockets and head bowed the whole time. He must have known that he wouldn't be allowed to go with us. We were flying there anyway, so it wasn't like he could really go in disguise. And the Ministry had been fed information from Kingsley about a lead on a sighting in Ireland, so we didn't need to chance putting our jobs on the line if the Ministry spotted Sirius. But that didn't stop him worrying, of course.

I sat down and elbowed Sirius softly, flashing a smile as he glanced my way. I got a small one back but I could tell that he was still worried.

I glanced towards Remus, noticing he looked paler than usual and more tired. The circles around his eyes were prominent again and his hair was just a little more dishevelled. He looked almost exactly as he did the last time I'd seen him like that. But he was smiling and joking and I found myself relieved about that.

Sirius stayed after dinner, moving with us to the comfort of the drawing room and I was glad to see. No amount of wallowing in his room was going to help with Harry's situation. Arthur instantly set about lighting the fire as we gathered there. It may have been summer but the house seemed to be permanently freezing.

I'd challenged Sirius to a game of chess, which he had reluctantly agreed to. I remembered how well Sirius had played when he was younger, so much so that he had practically taught me the game when I was a kid. I was also hoping it would take his mind off of things for a bit. The game lasted for ages too but in the end, I let him win. But then I instantly wished I hadn't. He had always been a bad sport.

"You never could compete against the likes of me, little cousin." He grinned, apparently in a much better mood now that he had managed to beat me. "But I wouldn't feel too disappointed, not many people can."

I rolled my eyes, but I smiled at seeing the triumph on his face. It was nice to see him having fun for a little bit.

I sat next to Remus on one of the sofas, as Sirius continued his winning glory by running around the room and announcing to everyone that he was the victor. "You're rather gifted at chess."

I smiled at Remus's compliment. It had helped to be taught by Dad and Sirius. Mum was less of a fan but she was still good. They just happened to be bloody brilliant. And even after that, I could practice on my own for hours and hours if nobody was about. I could be quite determined when I wanted to be.

"Yeah, I guess I'm alright. I never was quite as good as Sirius though."

Remus grinned—a soft, mischievous sort of grin as he turned to face me. "Nymphadora Tonks, you don't really expect me to believe such a blatant lie, do you?"

I frowned, about to speak up and tell him off for daring to call me that wretched name. He had heard me grumble at Sirius enough times for it, but then he moved closer—

I blinked rapidly ad he leant his head so that he was able to whisper. I shivered as his breath fanned across my neck, too distracted to remember what it was that I wanted to rebuke him for.

"I watched you play. Your queen could have easily taken his king but you chose not to."

I was surprised. I'd thought everyone else was too busy talking. Even Remus had been chatting away with Arthur. He was obviously more observant than I initially gave him credit for.

"Don't worry," he added, mistaking the slight panic on my face as I realized just how observant he was _and_ how close he was. "It will be our little secret."

And then, in very un-Remus like fashion, he winked. I felt my eyes widen a little as he pulled away. I shook my head in fascination. He'd managed to surprise me again. It seemed the more I got to know him, the more he did that. He had quickly grown more comfortable around me but I was still surprised. And then I noticed the small wine glass in his hand and I raised my eyebrows as I realised something.

"I think someone might be a tad drunk."

"Only a little bit," he confessed, still grinning widely. That must have been true at least because he wasn't slurring his words.

"Well I would join you but…work later. I'm on guard duty with Mad-Eye and knowing him, he would probably be able to tell if I'd had even a sip of alcohol so it's not worth the risk."

He sighed. "Guess I shall just have to drink for you then."

I laughed, unable to help myself. It made me wonder what he would actually be like when he was really drunk. I gasped, capturing his attention again. "I've just thought of a great idea. We should go out clubbing together! I'd love to see what you're like when you're drunk. Yeah, dancing and drunk…I bet you can pull that combination off."

He groaned before I'd even finished speaking. "Oh no, that is indeed a very, very bad idea."

"I've always thought bad ideas are actually just very, very good ones done wrong!" I insisted. "And anyway, being plastered is great! It's the one time you're least likely to give a toss about what you look like and just go with it. And anyway, I bet you've still got some good moves on you."

"I doubt I ever had, never mind the still," he insisted, before adding with a smile; "I haven't been to a nightclub in years."

"Even more reason to do it then!"

"Or if you look at it my way, then it's less reason to do it."

"Oh don't be such a spoil-sport!"

He sighed, taking a sip from his glass before he replied again. "Why would you want to go to a nightclub with an old fogey like me anyway? I'm sure you have much finer choice within your circle of colleagues and friends."

"Because I actually consider you and Sirius to be my two of my closest friends; well and there's a girl at work." I added quickly as I turned towards him more. "And also because I like to think that the three of us have a good laugh at headquarters together. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather invite actually."

His mouth turned upwards at that and realising I was maybe changing his mind a little—and the fact that he seemed more likely to say yes at a moment like this, I continued.

"And anyway, don't be so hard on yourself; you're not that old."

His smile dropped. "I'm old enough to remember the last three Ministers for Magic."

"And I'm young enough not to—you're point being?"

He sighed, his gaze still lazily roaming my features. I refused to look away. I knew his jokes about being too old had an air of truth to them but I didn't care in the same way that I didn't about Sirius's age.

"That's exactly my point. You're too young to be hanging around with someone as weary and old as me."

"Oh come off of it, you're the same age as my cousin. Though you wouldn't think it, the way you talk about it as much as you do. Trust me, I've had more laughs with you and Sirius then I have with some of my closest colleagues and some of them are younger than me. As far as I'm concerned, age is by no means something to judge someone by."

He smiled again a little, rolling his eyes to the ceiling and back before he replied. "You're not going to give up on your nightclub idea, are you?"

"Nope, so you might as well get used to it now."

He groaned again, instantly making me laugh. There was no way that he was getting out of this one. I was curious as to what it would be like and that only meant one thing. It was going to happen.

I didn't leave until after ten. Mad-Eye was meeting me there, which meant having to take the short walk to the apparition spot on my own. I didn't mind though. I liked being alone sometimes. And it was only just starting to get dark anyway.

Remus followed me downstairs, grabbing another bottle of wine for him and Sirius as I went to grab my coat. I smiled. I'd almost thought he was going to offer his bloody chivalrous company in walking me to the front door again.

I'd just grabbed my bag and turned. He'd left the bottle on the table and was now sat at the table, putting his shoes on.

"Are you planning on going somewhere?"

"I might as well walk with you."

"As much as I appreciate your offer, I'm more then capable of walking the space of three hundred yards by myself."

It was a nice thought but he'd offered since the day we'd met. I liked proving that I was capable of looking after myself. It was just another reason for my choice of career. I'd also taken karate for a year when I was ten, so I didn't want him to think that he had to keep me company.

"I know," he replied evenly, glancing up as he finished tying the laces of his leather shoes. "But I could use some fresh air."

I nodded, gazing over him sceptically. Perhaps he was telling the truth. His walk had grown a little unsteady and he was gradually starting to slur on odd words.

He guided me through the hallway, manoeuvring me round the small hallway table. I almost rolled my eyes but found myself smiling a little too.

"So, you got landed the night shift with Alastor tonight then?" He asked as we headed out the door.

"It's going to be a long night."

He chuckled. "I'm sure he isn't that bad."

"No, he's worst. If I'm even a minute late, he'll make a point of mentioning it. And if there's the slightest bit of noise, he'll instantly begin suspecting that we're under attack. It can just be a little exhausting sometimes."

"You'll be fine. In his defence, I suppose it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I sighed. I'd rather work with someone as paranoid as Moody, than someone who didn't care and wasn't prepared if we actually were to be attacked. "But still, he's not a barrel of laughs like you are."

He laughed at that. He even had to stop for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing forwards, shoving me in the arm. "I forget how funny you are sometimes."

"It's true," I insisted firmly. "At least when we're on guard duty together, you tell all these wicked stories. And then we do crossword puzzles together which always makes the time go quicker. Then there's always the times that you don't recognize me and I sit down next to you, offer you a chip and freak you out by staring at you."

He sighed at my reminder of our first night shift together, shaking his head as he replied. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Nope."

I knew I meant what I said though. I always preferred night shifts with Remus. Another thing I loved was that he would constantly have chocolate on him, which would always be a slab of one of Honeyduke's. He would offer every single time without fail too. I'd grown quite fond of chocolate over the last few weeks.

"And you always have chocolate."

"I can't imagine Moody having much of a sweet tooth."

I found myself laughing again, proving my earlier point right. "He hasn't—how come you're not assigned with me tonight anyway?"

He normally was. It was a rare occasion when I wasn't paired up with Remus—just like tonight, in fact.

His smile instantly dropped, his gaze flickering towards the pavement. His cheeks had turned a little pink and I suddenly had a feeling I knew.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I've just realised why. I tend to forget about that sometimes."

"You forget?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah…I've told you before Remus, your condition doesn't reflect the person you are." I smiled. "Anyway, I'm sorry that I forgot. I've actually been trying to keep track of it—only because, days and weeks can sometimes blur into one really long month and time just goes too fast…"

It would be another full moon in a few days' times. It was more than understandable that he didn't want to be pulling an all-nighter so close to another transformation.

"It's more than okay. I think that sometimes I almost forget myself. Until…"

"Until it gets closer?"

He nodded. "The time comes and goes so quickly but inevitably, it still comes."

I sighed deeply, wishing I was able to do something for him. Even if it was just to be able to swap places with him the one time. I couldn't have ever imagined what an ordeal it would be.

"I'm sorry it happened to you."

I'd spoken so quietly that I almost wondered if he had heard. I fiddled with my hands, wondering if I had said too much.

"You're kindness is a gift, you know." He replied softly a moment later. "The majority of people in this world wouldn't have reacted as blasé when they found out what I was."

"I suppose it's a good job I'm not like most people then." I replied coolly.

He stopped abruptly, turning towards me. His expression was soft as his gaze flickered over my features slowly. There was something else, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. And then a leisurely smile started to show as he replied to agree. "I suppose it is."

I could feel myself starting to grow warm, so I forced my eyes away to stop myself from blushing in front of him. I understood why we had stopped now. We were at the apparition spot, which meant that it was time to say goodnight. But I didn't want to. Sometimes it seemed like he began opening up about his condition gradually and by the next meeting, we'd almost taken a step back again. I wanted him to feel like he could always feel like he could talk to me about it if he wanted or needed to.

"Well, I guess I should be going—"

I'd begun forcing the goodbye from my mouth. But they'd faltered as I turned back. He was closer than I thought and instantly, the words had drifted from my mind.

He was watching me with wide sort of eyes, as though alight with curiosity as he begun reaching out a hand. It was done so slowly, almost as though he was worried he'd frighten me away. Like that would ever happen.

And then skin touched, his hand caressing my cheek softly. I gasped, breathing in like I had never done so before. Had it always been like this? It felt different somehow, a kind of slight jolt. His hand almost seemed to burn pleasantly against my skin as he tucked a strand of hair back from my face, which had fallen when I had spun round.

I couldn't peel my eyes away either. I was caught within the bright gaze of his olive green eyes instead. Instead he blinked—and then it was over. His eyes grew wider and he stumbled back with less fluidity than usual. Both his arms and gaze dropped at the same time.

"You should be going." His voice was hoarser as he repeated my words from earlier.

I frowned, wondering what on earth had just happened. It felt unbearably awkward and I hoped that this wouldn't have the chance of ruining the growing friendship that had been flaring between us over the last few weeks, because I did enjoy his company—and Sirius's too. But then what was that feeling a moment ago? I wasn't stupid. I'd already realized he was handsome, in his own way. And he was obviously smart and funny, too. But he was my _friend_, that's all.

I disappeared without saying anything else. I hated it. He'd looked so devastatingly sad, so lost as I'd apparated. And I hadn't known how to help. With Sirius, I could think of something to try and cheer him up but this felt different. I just wasn't sure whether I knew exactly why.

[-]

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! First of all, please don't kill me haha. I want Tonks's realization to be gradual, rather than just a 'Oh my god, I must fancy him' sort of thing. Because in my opinion, given how close they have become as friends at the moment, I can't imagine her to have this massive realization just because of one small moment between them. I also tried not to make the moment too cringey. Like it was a thing that happened and yes, there was a moment between the two...but I didn't want it to be all rainbows and hearts at the same time as I just don't think that that would be very realistic. <strong>**And e****ven if Tonks did begin to suspect just a little bit of any feelings for him, I don't think she'd have wanted to risk reacting on them quite yet and end up spoiling their friendship. ****Particularly with how comfortable Remus is growing in Tonks's company. ****I hope you can understand my reasons for making this more of a slow burning sort of thing and please let me know your thoughts on this story so far! :)**


	12. The Wolfsbane Potion

**Omg, I'm so thrilled by everyone's reviews! I am so happy that everyone is enjoying the story so far. I love writing this story and it's nice to know that people love reading it just as much. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. :) I also wanted to say...being at university, we have this Harry Potter society which is amazing, but...tonight was a bit of a bummer. We were watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, which of course was absolutely amazing. (Though the third and fifth is my favorites) But anyway, five people turned up and that included me. At the start of the year, there was about a 100 people and I was so disappointed because the people in the committee are lovely. They even organized a Harry Potter studio tour at Christmas time and it was amazing and it just annoys me that people will say they're coming and then keep letting them down week after week. But hey ho, rant over! :) I had fun tonight anyway. I always have fun doing anything HP related haha. Hope you enjoy anyway! :)**

* * *

><p>Over the next week, I didn't see Remus. I told myself that it was because he was still recovering from the full moon. But I couldn't help but wonder if he was avoiding me too. I told myself that I was just being paranoid but the events from the other night kept playing in my head. It had been just one small moment, but something had definitely felt different. He was always around too, so the house seemed lonely without his company.<p>

I found myself popping by most days. By the end of the week, my concern was probably growing obvious. I had just come from my parents, having the morning free. Sirius had opened the front door and automatically, I was glancing around. But it seemed it was just us two again. I was beginning to worry—surely the discomfort would have worn off by now?

"He'll be fine."

Sirius's soft gaze caught mine as I took a seat opposite him at the kitchen table. He smiled slightly as he added; "Remus, I mean. You were looking for him again when you arrived."

I shook my head automatically, feeling the need to explain. It was only natural for me to worry, right? "I-it's just habit, I guess. He hasn't attended any meetings this week and…well it just doesn't seem like him. And with the full moon only being a few days ago…"

He nodded along whilst I spoke, taking a sip of his coffee and almost spluttering it back out as I trailed off. He glanced up, eyes wide. "Hang on a minute…how do you know about his little….well you know, _furry_ problem?"

I smiled at his brilliant choice of wording, remembering I had used a similar sort of term when I'd first talked about this with Remus. "He told me—well, I already knew actually. I'd worked it out when we were introduced. I remembered the Skeeter article from the other year, naming known werewolves."

Sirius pulled a face at that. "Bloody Skeeter. And what—he told you, just like that?"

"He didn't think I knew. It was when we first started guarding Harry. I have a feeling that he only told me because he thought it would put me off working with him. But don't worry; I made sure to insist that his little _furry problem_ didn't bother me in the slightest. He was quite surprised actually."

"I bet he was. He can be a right drama queen when he wants to be. But my point still stands—he'll be fine. Some moons just take it out of him more than others. He'll appreciate your concern though."

I wasn't sure that he would but I nodded anyway, choosing to take a sip of my tea and settling it back down with a frown. "It's horrible, isn't it—having to go through that every month of the year."

Sirius sighed, all signs of humour vanishing from his face. "It wouldn't be so bad if he could transform here. At least then, I could stay with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he began, before taking a swig of his coffee. "When we were at school, James, Pettigrew and I decided to become Animagus to help Remus through his transformations."

I nodded. "That makes sense."

"Yeah, as animals, we realized that the wolf would be more comfortable around us. Anyway since leaving Azkaban, Remus had moved in here the same night I did. It meant that I could keep him company when he transformed, as he could do it in the old basement downstairs. But when the kids moved here, it poised more of a threat, one that Remus wasn't willing to risk."

I noticed whilst he spoke that Sirius talked about the wolf differently, as though separate from Remus. That was good, because the wolf didn't need to completely control him. It was nice to see that Sirius obviously agreed with my view on this. I'd already guessed Remus had probably been struggling with that concept for a very long time.

"So where does he go now?"

"He still uses the Shrieking Shack. When he's inside, he's able to put lockable charms on the place so that nobody can get in or out until the morning. But he still worries, especially as he can't get his hands on anymore wolfsbane potion."

"Well—why not?"

Sirius snorted. "It's ridiculously hard to make and so hardly anyone bothers anymore, hence why it's so difficult to get hold of. Bloody Snape _obligingly _brewed it for him when Remus was teaching at Hogwarts. And by the sounds of it, he made it crystal clear that he thought he was doing a massive favour for him too—bloody greasy-haired git."

"And then he just stopped supplying him?" I asked. It shouldn't have been a surprise. I knew about him the situation with Remus losing his job but I just couldn't imagine him stooping to this, not when Snape would have known how badly he needed it.

"Yep, there was a little incident at school and Snape made it his excuse to kick him out. He kept blabbering on, saying that he didn't truly believe the kids would be safe with someone like him around. It was ridiculous."

"What happened?"

Sirius then went onto explain how he had gone back to Hogwarts to find Pettigrew and how Remus had stepped in to try and help—but he had forgotten to take the Wolfsbane potion. I was surprised. There were obviously a lot of things going on at the same time but I wouldn't have thought he'd have forgotten something so important. But I could see that being a convenient excuse to get him sacked.

"Isn't wolfsbane meant to be quite poisonous to werewolves though?"

Since meeting Remus, I'd undertaken some research. I was curious and I'd only met ones at work, when they'd been brought in for questioning. Remus was just so…different though. I guess I'd wanted to find out a little more about his condition and what it was like for him.

"Nah, that's just myth," Sirius replied with a shrug. "But it does taste bloody disgusting apparently. Smells like dragon's piss and you can't dilute it with tea or whatever. It loses all effect."

"God that's awful." I snorted then at his lovely comparison. "Should I even ask how you know what dragon's piss would smell like? I thought that was more Charlie's area of expertise."

He smiled for a moment before sighing heavily. "Anyway, the potion does help. Remus is able to keep a clearer mind after he transforms. But to be honest, he'll normally just sleep after he's taken the potion. It's dead boring actually."

I almost rolled my eyes again at his choice of words but I could tell he was just saying that to try and lighten the mood.

"What if he was able to get some now—would he be alright to start coming back here and transforming? It would just be nicer to know that he's in the house, that he was…safe." I didn't like the thought of Remus transforming by himself, not if it meant that he didn't have to.

"Well, he'd have to start taking it for a few months before the effects really make much of a difference but yeah. Maybe after the kids go back to school, we can discuss it. With or without the potion, the wolf is never a threat to other animals."

I had always been useful at potions. But I had listened enough in class to know that the wolfsbane wasn't something you messed around making in class. It took years of practice to get right and needed someone completely able in potion making—someone like Snape, for example.

But I still wished that there was something I could do. I'd only ever read a couple of books that I'd managed to sneak away from work and you needed more than that to brew such a tricky potion. I wasn't going to give up though. I was sure somebody must have known someone who could get hold of such a thing at work on the sly and I was determined to try and find out.

Annabelle met me on the way as I hadn't really seen her lately. I felt guilty as she had always been a good friend. She'd spent houses going through some of the trials whilst I was training to be an auror. Given how much easier it was with her help, I would always appreciate that. But she didn't look so great. Her hair was tied back, and she looked paler than normal. Despite it being quite warm, there was no sign of colour in her cheeks either. But she simply smiled, when I asked if she was alright.

"Yeah, yeah, I reckon its allergies. I get them pretty bad in the summer."

I nodded. Now she said it, I could see her nose looked a little red and her eyes seemed a bit bloodshot too.

My mind drifted back to Remus again whilst we were walking. It had been doing that a lot lately, but I knew it was probably just because of the conversation I'd had this morning with Sirius. Yes, that had to be it. I really did hope he was okay though.

"There's -"

"Can I just ask something?" I spoke at the same time and I gave her an apologetic smile as I continued. "I just wanted to ask a quick question."

"Sure."

With that, I glanced round the street we were walking on to make sure that there wasn't anyone too close. I didn't want anyone of our kind to overhear what I was about to say. Annabelle on the other hand, could be trusted.

"I don't suppose you might know anyone who would be able to brew the Wolfsbane potion, do you?"

"Wolfsbane—"

"Shh!" I warned her, when she repeated it a bit too loudly.

She rolled her eyes but continued in a quieter voice. "I can't say that I do, given how rare it is these days. Why'd you ask?"

"It's for a…friend."

Her eyes widened and she gazed over me sceptically. "A _werewolf_ friend?"

"Don't give me that look. He's not like the usual's. He's…" I trailed off, trying to find the right word. "Well, he's different—one of the good guys."

"Right," she replied with a nod, though she still looked a little wary. "Well no, but if I hear anything at the Ministry, I'll be sure to pass the message on."

"Yeah, please do."

"Now for my brilliant bit of news!" Annabelle exclaimed in a sing-song sort of voice.

"Oh?"

"There's a new guy in our office."

"Oh yeah," I relied, instantly distracted. She always told me when someone new started so it wasn't like it was news worthy and I was still trying to think of who else I could ask about getting my hands on the potion for Remus. I even considered the chances that Snape would accept, if I asked politely enough but I quickly disregarded that idea. He never liked me in school and I doubted much had changed since.

"Yeah, his name is Hades Ballentine, but he prefers to be called Hadley—"

"Well I can understand why," I huffed, still in thought. No, I definitely couldn't ask Snape. I had a feeling that even if I begged, it still wouldn't make a difference. "Hades is a bit of a ridiculous name. It literally means god of the underworld and it's the enemy in Hercules."

She shot me a befuddled look. "What?"

I gave up on my thoughts for now and turned to her with raised eyebrows. "I'm sorry, you haven't watched Hercules but you'll happily watch Harry Met Sally over and over again."

"It's a classic." She sniffed, holding her head high. "Anyway, as I was saying, he is twenty five, 6 ft. 4, a Gemini, and he has two cats called Leo and Poppy. He loves the colour pink, which I definitely don't believe is a coincidence."

I rolled my eyes as she turned and grinned, her eyes flickering over my pink hair. I had begun working out where she was going with this at the mention of this 'new guy' but for the fun of it, I'd let her continue.

Even when she was sick, she was trying to set me up. God, she was worse than my Mum! It was like nobody thought I was capable of finding someone on my own. I might have understood but if I really was that desperate, I had my Metamorphmagus skills to fall back on. I rarely used my advantages in that to fall back on and I hoped I never would want to. The only people who were desperate for me to find a boyfriend were Mum and Annabelle.

"He's hot too, I have to say." She insisted, as though her word would be enough. "His favourite film is Love Actually, whatever that is. Oh and I completely forgot, I haven't told you the best bit yet!"

I pulled a face at her squeal. "Is he gay?"

She blinked. "No, why would he be?"

"I don't know; wishful thinking?"

She blinked again, before shaking her head. "Ugh, whatever…anyway, the best bit is, he loved the _Weird Sisters_ too!"

I rolled my eyes as she squealed again, wondering idly whether she could be any girly at this point. Particularly as she said it like it was a massive surprise. "Well isn't that a coincidence?"

"I know, right. He always brings a Weird Sisters bag into work too-"

"Yeah, because it's not like they have millions upon millions of fans across the globe or anything. It's just the few loyal folk."

I found myself eager to get away from her as we headed into the ministry. She didn't mean any harm but I didn't like people fussing over my love life like this. It also felt kind of patronising. It was like nobody believed I could do it on my own.

"Well anyway, I showed him a picture of you—"

"Wait—you did WHAT?"

I'd instantly turned to face her, stopping just as we made it to the fountain. Work was going to have to wait for a minute.

She nodded, avoiding my eyes as she fiddled with her hands. "Uh-hum and he thought you were really cute. I also kind of arranged a date for you, because I knew you wouldn't ever do it yourself-"

"ANNABELLE JANE CLEMENT, I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO HEX YOU INTO NEXT YEAR!"

People were staring, but I didn't care. My hands were fisted at my sides as I continued to glower at her. I was bloody furious! It was bad enough that she had arranged all this with some stranger, but she had also gone behind my back to arrange this date that I didn't want too. She was definitely worse than my Mum. At least she had never overstepped the boundaries the way Annabelle just had.

And now, Annabelle Clement was officially dead.

"I knew you'd be happy about it," She smiled, starting to walk backwards from my side. That was a good move. My hands were starting to twitch and I was feeling the urge to grab my wand and set the threat I had just made into motion.

"I arranged it for tomorrow night so that you have plenty of time to plan! And I of course will be helping you to get ready and you'll see that I've actually done a great thing…when you've had a bit of time to calm down!"

She ran then, moving through the crowd as quickly as she could so that I could no longer spot her. I groaned, stomping my way to work and cursing her the whole way. Well, I would have the last laugh because I wouldn't be going on the stupid date! It wasn't like she could force me. _Yeah_, I smiled to myself; let's just see her face then.

[-]


	13. Welcome to the Madhouse

"What do you mean you're _busy_?"

I sighed; placing my head between my hands as Annabelle practically shouted the words. It was way too hot to be having this argument.

An order meeting had been scheduled tonight which was when I was supposed to be going on this 'date'. So I had come into work and made an excuse. But Annabelle wouldn't let it go, like I knew she wouldn't. She could be as determined as me sometimes. And now, she had barged round to my office cubicle, asking me if I was ready for my date. She might as well have told everyone about it, with how loud she was being.

"I've got…work stuff on."

"You didn't tell me that yesterday."

"That's because I only found out this morning. It's just a load of paperwork, but it's going to take all bloody night and it needs to be handed in tomorrow."

She huffed, practically stomping her foot as she bit on her lip for a moment, before nodding. "Well okay, how about this? You come back to mine and I'll help you. I can always do some of it for you if need be."

"It's not that simple," I insisted, trying not to grow frustrated at how she wouldn't drop this. I wasn't a very good liar and I hated not being able to tell the truth. "And you're not an auror. The paperwork is on stuff I've been involved in. You can't exactly fill them out for me if you weren't there, can you? Why do you even want this date to go ahead so badly, anyway?"

She sighed, folding her arms over her chest. "Honestly? Because you're my best friend and you work your bloody arse off all the time. It would be nice to see you happy for a change."

"Well…I'm happy."

She rolled her eyes. "No, you're settling. Every single day is the same. Get up and get dressed, go to work and stay here as long as physically possible, only to go home again. I know, because I do exactly the same thing. But then I date, which lets off some steam."

I felt my eyebrows rise at the way she worded that. "Yeah, that's one way to look at it."

"Oh don't be so bloody disgusting. And anyway, I don't…date or sleep with all the men at work, you know."

I snickered but said nothing else. In the years I'd known her, she always seemed to be in some kind of a relationship. "Look I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine and I really need to do this thing tonight."

"Well you can't just stand him up now. He was only at work for this morning and I don't have any way of contacting him to cancel."

"Oh for god's sake! Fine, what time is this bloody hellhole of a date supposed to be happening? I'll see if I can work around it."

I was sick of arguing with her and I knew if I didn't give in, it would just go on and on. Even if she didn't succeed in changing my mind, she'd have just played the disappointed card for ages.

Finally, she grinned. "It's at half eight. I planned it a little later because I knew how long your day is and funny enough, when he has full work days, he normally stays later too."

"And where are we supposed to be meeting exactly?" I sighed.

"The Three Broomsticks."

"Oh," I replied, blinking in surprise. I was expecting somewhere ridiculously swanky and awkward, probably in the middle of London. I actually liked that pub. It was low-key and conveniently placed, should I want to make a quick exit. And it happened to be my local too.

"Yeah, I knew you'd feel a little easier about that. Hadley preferred that too."

I nodded. "Fine, fine, I'll go."

When I'd finally agreed, I wasn't expecting Annabelle to throw her arms around me but the girl liked to surprise. I laughed, hugging her back as she pulled away, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"You'll still need my help you get ready though."

"Well I'm afraid that I'll be too busy."

"Surely, I can just come back to yours though. You'll need to spend a bit of time getting ready anyway and I won't get in the way when you're working, I promise."

I pursed my lips, desperately trying to think up a reason as to why she couldn't. God, this was so difficult! I was bloody useless at this!

"Look…the work I'm doing is actually top secret. That's why you can't come back with me to my flat."

She raised an eyebrow. "Top secret? How is—"

"Yes, for god sake. It's a secret _case_."

"Well I'm not exactly going to look at it. Please, I know you've agreed to go on this date but I feel that the least I can do is help in making you look all pretty. It's what best friends are for."

I sighed, knowing I was going to have to try a different approach.

"Okay, well the thing is I'm actually going to a colleague's, he worked the case with me and I need his help in sorting out the paperwork."

She frowned, glancing me up and down. "Okay, now I know you're lying."

I only groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose as I tried to cool my frustration. I loved Annabelle, but she could sure make you cranky when she wanted to. She was worse than me when it came to determination and curiosity sometimes. I was terrible at lying anyway and she was normally had a good perception of people. She was one of the first people to hold their hands up and say that she believed Dumbledore's accusation about Voldemort.

And then I thought of an idea. It was absolutely crazy but it could work. Annabelle was never going to let this drop so I really had no choice but to let her come tonight. But then what if she joined to help us instead? The number one priority was making sure that only a selection of people knew about the order. But she was trustworthy enough. I had known her for years and she wasn't the sort to go around blabbering about something like this. Considering how loud she could be sometimes, she was good at keeping secrets.

I went straight to Kingsley for his opinion; Mad-Eye would be a definite no. I already had an idea that might appeal to his better nature. Annabelle worked for a different department. Those part of the order who worked at the Ministry were only aurors and it would be good to employ a spy for our side. She would be able to keep an ear out.

Kingsley seemed hesitant at first. "I don't know about this. Hasn't she only been working at the Ministry for a couple of years?"

"Two years but I've gotten to know her well and I trust her completely. I don't say that very often about people." I insisted, stepping further into his office like I always did when we were talking about this sort of stuff. "She's a great person. Dead observant, though you wouldn't think so sometimes, with how loud she is."

I smiled a little, but Kingsley remained staring at me with the same scepticism in his eyes so I continued quickly.

"She was one of the first people to stand up and declare that she believed the news about Voldemort's return. She's stronger than she looks too. People tend to underestimate her, so nobody would ever think of her as a spy. She works in the Department of Defence so she'll be able to listen discretely to anything suspicious."

He frowned, finally speaking up. "Do you really think that she's likely to overhear anything important though? We've already established that if there was anyone corrupt within the Ministry, then they're unlikely to discuss it whilst at work. That was one of the main reasons as to why we agreed to keep the order to strictly aurors only in the first place."

"I know but surely any help is better than nothing? Not all of Voldemort's followers are clever enough to think of being discreet. I'm sure there are probably a few stragglers who are only following due to fear and nothing else. Chances are, they're likely to be the ones to break easier."

He nodded, pausing for a moment to think before sighing heavily. I took my chance to speak again, sensing that he was probably going to think up another excuse.

"Look, I meant what I said about people underestimating her. She would be a fantastic bonus to the team. She doesn't seem like much when you first meet her. She's loud, boisterous, dates too many co-workers-"

"You're really not helping me in changing my mind here, Tonks-"

"But she's fantastic at keeping secrets and she's incredibly devoted to her work. And look at me when I first started. I know it's different, but nobody took me seriously. Now look at me. The majority thought I was destined to fail, but I like to think I've earned my place now."

He sighed, glancing up at me with a small smile. "You know you have."

"Good, well then. I think she'll be a good asset to the team. If you trust me then you should trust my word on this."

"Fine, fine, I'll give her a week's trial starting from tonight. If she doesn't get anything, she's out."

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief, feeling the urge to run round and hug him. Instead, I simply smiled. "Thank you! I promise that I'll make sure she won't let us down."

"She better not. I'm giving her a chance purely on your reputation, Tonks."

"Thank you," I nodded, feeling the utter most gratitude towards Kingsley for having said that. But I knew I was right about everything I had just said. She was a determined sort of character. That was why I was having this conversation in the first place. Annabelle was like me when it came to work. She'd happily stay at the Ministry all day and night if it meant trying to find any information out for us. That was just the sort of person she was.

I was happy to finally be allowed to tell someone too. I always felt like I was about to burst. And things never seemed that real until you started talking about it. But it was just the case of broaching the subject to her now. I didn't do it at work. There were too many ears and it wasn't the right place. So I left it until after we reached her flat instead, deciding that it was safe enough to talk there. It also meant that she could sit down for a minute if she was in too much shock.

Annabelle stared at me like I had gone mad when I stopped her from grabbing the many boxes of make-up to take with us and asked her to come and sit with me on the sofa.

"Are you coming up with another excuse as to why you can't go tonight?"

"No, don't be silly," I replied with a click of my tongue. I doubted I could get out of it that easily, even if I was planning to do that. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Right okay."

"When I said earlier that the work I was doing tonight was top-secret, it was the truth."

"Okay…so then I won't ask questions when we get to yours?"

"We're not going back to mine."

She frowned at me, her eyes roaming my face as she replied. "Well, why not?"

"You know how I've been really busy over the last few weeks? Well, it's because I'm…" I practically whispered the next part, still paranoid about voicing the idea out loud. "I'm part of a secret order, the order of the phoenix."

"Okaaaay," she replied, looking like she was still trying to get her head around that. "And what does that involve exactly?"

"Well it's ever since…you-know-who's return. As you know the Minister is less than convinced about the news."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's an understatement. Stupid prat."

I almost smiled. "Well exactly—so, our job is to keep an eye out for anyone we suspect to be back on his side, including within the Ministry. It's also about keeping a certain teenage wizard safe too, of course."

"No way, _Harry Potter_!"

"That would be the one."

"Well, no wonder you've been busy. So what happens now then?"

"We have meetings every so often; report back anything that we've seen or heard and we undertake missions to keep an eye on Harry too. And thanks to your pestering about this bloody date-which coincidently is the night of a meeting, I knew I would have to tell you. You're not one for giving in when you want something."

She pouted a little at that. "Well, how was I supposed to know this has been going on? I'm not a mind reader."

"Thank god for that."

We started our journey to Grimmauld Place and I handed Annabelle the piece of paper to memorise once we got outside. She gave me a funny look, peering down at the address with a look of scepticism.

"Just memorise the bloody address." I sighed, when she asked what it was for. She still looked doubtful, but within a few minutes the house appeared.

"Oh," she said, gasping far too loudly.

I elbowed her in the ribs and made my way inside as quickly as I could. We didn't need to attract any unnecessary attention to ourselves. Another tip I'd learnt from Moody. I was already taking a huge risk in bringing her here, whether she was trustworthy or not. But I wanted to prove that this had been the right decision.

Her reaction to the house was one I probably shared when I had first arrived with Kingsley all those weeks ago. She pulled a face, glancing around at the walls and the floor with a kind of permanent grimace. "Well, isn't this just lovely?"

"Meh, you get used to it after a while." I shrugged, finding myself grinning as we headed in from the doorway. "Luckily, the company makes it all the worthwhile."

She raised an eyebrow at that as she followed behind me, but I almost found myself skipping. I would have done, if I wasn't so frightened that I'd find something to fall over. I was able to finally tell my best friend about this place and she could meet the two people who had made these meetings all the better. I was almost excited.

"So whose house is this then?" She said far too loudly.

"Oh, you might want-"

But it was too late. The curtains on Mrs Black's portrait slammed open to reveal her lovely portrait. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MUDBLOOD DOING IN MY HOUSE? GET OUT; GET OUT OF HERE AT ONCE! YOU TOO, YOU ARE A DISGUSTING ATTORCITY TO THIS FAMILY!"

Annabelle's eyes were as wide as saucers as I finally turned back, after fussing with the curtains to shut them back up for a good minute or two. She blinked, turning to see Molly and a few others pouring out of the dining room.

Molly didn't look very surprised to see Annabelle with me, which made me question whether Kingsley had already informed every one about her joining up.

"Oh that silly portrait," Molly complained with a click of her tongue. "We tried every unsticking spell you could think of today to try and get the wretched thing down. Are you alright, dears?"

I nodded. "Fine now Molly, thank you."

Molly looked to Annabelle and smiled. "You must be Annabelle. Kinglsey's already mentioned that you'd be joining us. It's lovely to meet you, dear. I've heard you've spoken with Arthur quite a lot at work too."

Annabelle nodded. "Yes, I have. It's great to finally meet you."

"There'll be some dinner after the meeting, but that shouldn't take too long. You're both welcome to stay afterwards."

Annabelle, who looked less startled now, managed a small smile as she agreed, before she glanced to me. "Tonks might have to rush off though, at some point."

I rolled my eyes, realizing that I should have known she'd be quick to mention that. Luckily Molly just nodded, without further question and moved back through the hallway.

"What the bloody hell was that portrait anyway?"

"Annabelle, meet the charming Mrs Black," I said a sarcastic smile. "We might want to move towards the dining room before the old bat starts on one again."

She simply nodded, following behind me. But then as Molly and the others headed back to the dining room, I suddenly remembered the other thing that I desperately needed to tell Annabelle.

"Oh, one more thing." I started, pausing to glance back at her. "There's something you should know before we meet everyone. It's about…Sirius Black."

She frowned. "Isn't that the one they're after?"

"Yeah…except that he's actually innocent at all. Long story short, he was set up when he went to Azkaban. And now, Fudge is using his name for any suspicious attacks or sightings, because he'd rather believe that then having to admit about you-know-who. Anyway, this is his family home and he's helping the order."

"Okay…" she replied uncertainly, blinking a couple of times before nodding.

"Oh and he's also kind of my cousin."

She raised her eyebrows. "You don't say? You have quite the interesting family."

"That's an understatement," I scoffed. "But anyway, Sirius is lovely and once you get to know him then you'll see that for yourself."

She nodded, looking unconvinced as we moved towards the dining room again. As soon as we were there, Arthur was quick to head over to speak to Annabelle. They already knew each other quite well and I thought it was good that she knew at least one person here. It could be a little daunting the first time.

Everyone was already gathered round. My eyes automatically moved to the top of the table and I found myself grinning. Remus was here tonight, sat in his usual seat besides Sirius. I felt an overwhelming relief at seeing him again but my smile dropped when I noticed him. He didn't look any worse than he normally did afterwards, but he still looked exhausted, even though it had been a week since his transformation.

Seeing him only reminded me of my plan for tonight. I moved around where Annabelle and Arthur was stood, heading towards the back of the dining room with slow steps. I felt like I was being watched, due to how I always sat with Remus and Sirius. But I continued until I was stood beside where Snape and McGonagall were sat together. He was normally sat alone, but the one time I wanted to talk to him…

Nevertheless, I ignored McGonagall's surprised reaction as she sat talking to Emmeline Vance and cleared my throat as Snape continued to stare at the table, apparently ignoring me. "Urm can-"

"And what do you want, Nymphadora?" He asked without glancing up.

I blinked, having thought he'd not seen me. It felt awkward to be stood talking to him, especially since we hadn't had a conversation since I'd left school. It was why I was so surprised that he remembered my name. Maybe that was why I daren't ask him not to call me that. I'd requested enough in school but given that I was already nervous talking about this…

I pulled out an empty chair besides him, taking a seat. It still felt awkward, but it was only then that he raised his eyes. They were dark, intense and I felt as though he had the ability to see right through me. I shivered, hoping he hadn't already guessed what I was about to say. It was hard enough as it was.

"Can I possibly have a moment of your time to ask you a small, teeny weeny favour please?"

I asked as lovely as I could. This was important. And I was more than glad to see that McGonagall was still chatting away. I continued after a moment.

"The thing is, I was hoping you would be kind enough to teach me a specific potion. It's been a few years since Hogwarts and I know that this is one area you're more than familiar with and I wanted to refresh my memory. I thought you'd be the best to ask."

He smiled a little, though it was more like a smirk which instantly had me worrying about his answer. "Do excuse me Nymphadora but if I remember correctly, Potions has never been a subject which you've been able to truly grasp, which makes me question your impulsive wish to learn to do so now."

I could tell he was teasing me, despite how true his statement was. He obviously felt the need to point it out but I was determined not to bite. I wasn't sure who else to ask other than Snape, especially given the Ministry's anti-werewolf legislations. If anyone else knew how to brew the wolfsbane potion, than even with Annabelle's help, it would be incredibly difficult to find out.

"That is true but I have also realized how important it is to re-learn necessary points of potions and well, I thought there was no time like the present." I lied, trying to smile my way out of it but it was obvious from Snape's face that I wasn't fooling anyone.

I sighed heavily, giving in. "Okay, okay, there's this potion that I really want to learn to brew myself. But of course to do than, then I need help first."

He seemed intrigued by this, eyeing me carefully before finally replying. "And what may I ask is the potion?"

Automatically, I looked around the room. McGonagall wasn't paying any attention now and everyone else was chatting away. Two pairs of eyes were glued to me and Snape from across the room though. Remus seemed intrigued, frowning slightly as he tried not to make his gaze too obvious. Sirius was blatantly staring however. He looked shocked, and a little annoyed if his furrowed eyebrows and frown-y face were anything to go by.

I turned back and moved a little closer, just enough so that I was able to whisper. I didn't want anyone to know.

"Wolfsbane."

Snape raised his eyebrows, before his eyes fell behind me. He smirked, instantly confirming what I thought. He had put two and two together. He turned back and gave me a clearly fake confused look. "Now why would you of all people be interested in a potion like that? To my knowledge, you are not a werewolf yourself Nymphadora Tonks, but feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. I see no reason as to why I should help you with this."

I huffed at that, knowing that he had worked out exactly the reason why I wanted it. He had seen how much time I spent with Remus and Sirius, everyone had. It seemed to me that he was doing this on purpose.

"You're a clever man, Severus. I'm sure you've already figured out the why. And all I'm asking is for you to teach me enough so I am able to do it myself. Even if it means just a couple of lessons—this is important. I wouldn't ask otherwise."

He kept his gaze steady as he replied. I had a sinking feeling at his expression. "The potion is immensely difficult and will take up a significant amount of my time in teaching you it."

"Yes I know and I understand that but I would be incredibly grateful if-"

"I am afraid that I will not be able to help you presently. I'm sure you can understand. I'm far too busy with my priorities to the order. You will have to ask again at a more appropriate time."

I wanted to get angry. We were on the verge of another bloody war, which was the whole reason this order had been set up again. When the hell was there going to be a more _appropriate_ time? Things were only bound to get worst. But then I realised that if I said everything I wanted to and lost my patience, then he might never agree to help me. I doubted he would anyway, but I didn't want to push my luck. Not if there was a chance that I would be able to help Remus.

"Okay. Please let me know when you have some more time available." I replied carefully, getting up from my seat.

"Oh, you shall be the first to know Nymphadora."

It was said in the most sarcastic manner and had my hands balling into fists at my side at the smirk he was wearing but I forced the politest smile I could manage nevertheless. And as I walked back round the table, I mentally cursed him the whole way.

I could still feel their eyes on me, but I didn't want to go over to them before the meeting started. I knew they would only ask questions and I had wanted this to be a surprise for Remus. So I moved over to Mad-Eye instead, who currently seemed to be busy evaluating the new member with obvious hostility.

He had only met her once or twice before and it had only been when she was with me so I understood his uncertainty in a way. He was like that with everyone until he got to know them better.

"Wotcher Moody!"

He frowned, his magical eye still remaining on Annabelle as his other turned to me. "I see Clement is the latest recruit."

"Yeah, I recommended her. She works in Defence so I thought it would be good. She can keep an ear out."

He nodded, almost looking impressed for a moment, but then he replied. "That's if she's trustworthy."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, you've spoken to her a couple of times. And I've known her for over two years. She was also one of the first people to believe Dumbledore about Voldemort."

To Annabelle, it was you-know-who, but to most others, it was Voldemort. His name didn't scare me, it was him as a person that did that. But she had stood up and declared that she believed Dumbledore, even when she could barely utter his name in fear. What were people like Fudge's excuse?

"Doesn't mean anything," he shrugged. "You can know someone for years and they'd surprise you. It just means she's a good liar. Don't you think that if Voldemort's followers were that easy at catching, we wouldn't be in this mess? Just remember though lass, whether you trust her or not, you need constant-"

"Constant vigilance, yes, yes," I interrupted him with a heavy sigh.

His face seemed to soften at that, but then maybe it was the dim lighting in the room. Nevertheless, he nodded. "Exactly, you were one of the best recruits I had the privilege of training. Shame not everyone was more like you."

I almost blushed at Mad-Eye's compliment. It wasn't something he handed out freely but I knew it meant that I should take it and run. "Thank you Alastor…so are you going to consider joining us at the table tonight for a change?"

He was always lurking in the corner, watching everyone. I knew it must have unnerved some that didn't know him.

He almost smiled. "I trust you lass and a couple of others but no, you can't afford to let your guard down, not even here."

I sighed but nodded anyway, understanding completely. It was just the way he was.

Everyone seemed to be here now. Dumbledore had just walked through the door, so I finally began making my way to my usual seat, trying to be as slow as I could.

The moment my bum touched the chair, Sirius had turned to me. "What on earth possessed you to start a conversation with Snivellus over there?"

Besides him, I noticed Remus roll his eyes.

"Oh…it was nothing," I insisted, but knew that wasn't going to do. I supposed it was a little strange given that I never talked to him. "I just wanted to ask a favour about a potion, it was for work."

He nodded, raising one eyebrow as though he didn't quite believe that but he dropped it thankfully. Instead, his eyes wondered over to where Annabelle was stood, talking to Dumbledore now. "Who's your friend?"

I turned to see him looking Annabelle up and down in curiosity. "Oh that's Annabelle Clement. She works in the department of Defence. I thought Kingsley had already told everyone about her joining."

"No, I must have missed it. And err…how old is she exactly?"

I frowned first of all, not understanding why he was asking and then it hit me. "She's my best friend!"

He shrugged and I rolled my eyes, realizing that I should have known he wouldn't care about that. This was one side of him I had never actually seen before because I'd been too young when he went to Hogwarts or gained interest in girls or that. However, I did remember mentioning him a couple but that was on a rare occasion.

Annabelle rushed over to us once she was finished speaking to Dumbledore, taking a seat beside me and appearing oblivious to Sirius's continued gaze. "It's so strange meeting Dumbledore again after all these years. It brings so many fantastic memories of Hogwarts rushing back."

"I know the feeling."

I couldn't contain another roll of my eyes at his interruption as Annabelle's eyes moved to behind me. She looked him up and down like how he had done, though it was more out of curiosity than anything else. "You're Sirius Black."

I wasn't surprised she had recognized him as quickly as she had. He was still plastered on quite a few WANTED posters but he had also changed since those infamous mug-shots. He had still permanently lost the playful, youthful look that he had been gifted with before Azkaban, but he looked better at least.

"The one and only."

I sat back in my chair so that I could see his expression. He was smirking at her.

"Hmm," she replied thoughtfully. "You look older than I imagined."

"Well with age, comes experience as they say. You look very experienced yourself, so perhaps you can relate."

I turned back to see Annabelle raise her eyebrows. "Is that you're way of saying that I look old?"

"No of course not, I just meant…well, a pretty lady like you-"

"What? She must have her fair share of experience with men, you mean?

He laughed uneasily and I couldn't help but smile a little. Because by the sounds of it, he had quite the eye for ladies and I couldn't imagine that many of them had rejected him like this. But then I also almost felt sorry for him. Annabelle may have dated her fair share of men, but she had also rejected quite a few too—and presumably in the same way she was doing now.

"Err, no…I think you've completely misunderstood me, Annabelle."

Sirius looked a little pink in the face now. He was also beginning to stutter a little too, something that I hadn't seen him do in a long time. He looked taken aback by her reaction, which I had to admit, even I found a little surprising. Sirius was cheeky but he did mean well. I'd have thought that he'd have been Annabelle's type. And even though Azkaban had aged him, he was still handsome.

"It's Miss Clement to you and I really don't think I have."

With that, she turned away and crossed her arms over her chest, making it obvious the conversation was done. I raised my eyebrows, still trying to get my head round the situation.

Remus was livelier now. He had been watching the conversation with the same interest, and as soon as she had turned away, he had instantly been laughing. It didn't stop, even when Sirius elbowed him and grumbled about shutting up.

He was smirking now though, still turned towards Sirius. "Who'd have thought we'd see the day where a woman was capable of resisting your charm?"

Sirius continued to glower as he replied. "Give it a chance; we've only just been introduced. I bet I'll have her snogging my face off before Christmas."

I huffed. "Now that I would like to see…except that I wouldn't, considering that she's my best friend. But I doubt I'll have anything to worry about anyway. The likelihood of you persuading her to _snog your face off_ as you put it is pretty much zero."

"Yes, how is the infamous womanizer going to manage to _woo_ her this time?" Remus agreed, still smirking at Sirius as though he was loving every moment of it.

I laughed at the scene, getting a sense of what they must have been like during their time at Hogwarts.

Sirius frowned, avoiding our eyes. "Don't you two worry—I'll think of something."

"Oh I'm not worried," Remus replied in a cheerful voice. "I guess you could call this gloating."

"Yeah and I'm relieved. Again, Annabelle is my best friend so if you actually did manage to _woo_ her then it would just be a little weird."

Sirius's face instantly lit back up with a smile. "Oh trust me: it's going to be weird."

I groaned at that, hoping to god that Annabelle would remain neutral to whatever flirting he tried to pull with her. But I also remembered how determined Sirius could be when he was aiming to prove something. They were almost a match made in heaven by that account.

The meeting was a confirmation of the date for the mission to get Harry. It would be a week from now and Dumbledore assured that he would assign people nearer the time. Sirius seemed to relax a little at this news. We also had to come up with a way to get his aunt and uncle out of the house and report back with something by tomorrow's meeting.

And as soon as everyone started to leave, Annabelle was turning towards me. I sighed, hoping that she would at least try to be discreet about this. Everyone knew that I wasn't one for just getting up and leaving straight away after a meeting.

"Right, we need to make you pretty!"

She couldn't have said it any louder. And instantly, I could feel myself growing hotter as Remus and Sirius both turned to glance at us.

"I know we're exceedingly handsome, but there's really no need to make such an effort for us, love." Sirius purred whilst raking his eyes over Annabelle.

I could feel my eyes widen at his blatant flirting. It was something I'd never seen before but I would never have suspected him to be so…obvious.

"You know, that was almost funny," Annabelle bit back with a sarcastic smirk. "But I shall have to disappoint on this occasion because one, it isn't for either of you and two, I'm only making her look pretty."

"Oh well in that case, you might be at that for a while—OW!" Sirius complained as I hit him over the back of his head.

"You've definitely inherited your Mother's violence, alright."

"I would apologize, but you shouldn't insult your so-called dear cousin then, should you?"

He rolled his eyes, but they didn't take long to move back to Annabelle. "Well fine, if I'm allowed to ask—what's the special occasion?"

"Well actually-"

"Nothing! There is absolutely no special occasion. Annabelle and I are just having a girly night in, that's all." I quickly insisted, interrupting her before she could say anything else. I found my eyes falling past Sirius. I didn't want them to know about this. I didn't want _Remus_ to know about this.

"Sounds interesting; I know that we aren't technically girls, but can we join?"

Annabelle gave me a strange look though, before glancing back at Sirius. "Well actually, she's really going—"

"No, wait a second—"

"on a date."

I wanted the ground to swallow me whole. Hell, at that point, I think I'd have jumped out of the nearest window…except there wasn't any in this blasted room. I dropped my face, feeling dreadfully embarrassed. I knew it didn't have to be a massive secret, but this was the first date I had been on in ages. It was bad enough that I had relented in the first place. I wanted to run away and never come back.

I found it worst that Annabelle had told Remus in such a public way. If anything, I'd have wanted to at least tell him in private, rather than in front of quite a few members of the order. I felt guilty for some reason, like I shouldn't have allowed Annabelle to talk me into this. I almost felt like I shouldn't be going through with it. But she'd been right—how could I back out now?

"Oh she is, is she?" I heard Sirius ask. I didn't look up. "Well, she certainly kept that one quiet."

"I set her up, you see," Annabelle announced proudly from behind me. "I only told her about it yesterday morning. I thought that the less time she knew, the less time she had to make an excuse and get out of it."

"Well what do you know? That's practically my motto in life."

Annabelle huffed at Sirius confession. "You don't say? Anyway her date is scheduled for half eight and its eight now, so you can understand why we're on a bit of a tight schedule."

"Well don't let us keep you."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Annabelle took my hand and led me away. I followed without comment, still too mortified to say anything. Inside I was panicking. I wasn't sure I wanted to go through with this now. Having Annabelle confirm this out-loud suddenly made me feel sick with nerves.

Once we were safely tucked away in the hallway, Annabelle asked if I had a room. I snapped my hand back from her, huffing at how casual she sounded.

"Never mind that; why on earth did you announce to practically the whole of the order that I had a _date_ tonight?"

She paused, blinking in surprise. "Oh—well I, I didn't think it was a secret. Sorry if I embarrassed you."

"Well you did," I hissed. "I'd agreed to go on this date but I hadn't wanted the whole world knowing about it."

With that, I headed straight upstairs before anyone could join us in the hallway to talk about what had just happened. I didn't think I'd live it down. I knew Annabelle meant well but this felt like it was getting out of hand.

I went straight to the spare bedroom on the first floor, one that I would often sleep in and Annabelle followed behind me.

She did my make-up in silence. But considering how many boxes she brought with her, she completed it quickly. She then advised that I turned my hair to a coral pink, rather than my darker pink. Annabelle then asked me to close my eyes as she helped me change into whatever I was wearing. I assumed it was a dress because it felt loose and she didn't have to help me into trousers or a skirt.

"There, you can open your eyes now."

I opened one eye slowly at a time before gasping.

Annabelle had cast a mirror to float in front of me. It was indeed a dress but it was pretty and a little different to the ones you usually saw. It was a baby blue shade and sleeveless. Tree branches floated gracefully across the front of the dress and little blossom flowers hung from them. She had put it with a pair of brown ankle boots, which matched the roots and the pink hair co-ordinated perfectly with the flowers.

I didn't often feel pretty or girly, but I did tonight. She hadn't even used much make-up either, only using the mascara to highlight my eyelashes and using pink lipstick to match with the dress. I was glad—I was never much of a fan of the stuff.

"What do you think?"

"Yeah, I er…I like it actually."

"Oh thank goodness for that." She sighed.

She lent me a bottle of perfume to spray and gave me the lipstick in case I needed to 'top-up' through the night, as she put it.

I blinked quickly as she placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling softly. "I really am sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your friends earlier."

My stomach dropped at her reminder. I had almost forgotten that I still had to go back downstairs. I shrugged, trying to laugh it off but it felt like I was grimacing more than anything. But too late now; I would just have to face the music. Tonight wouldn't be that bad, surely?

I was glad Annabelle had remembered that I didn't bode well in heels. I was clumsy enough, without making it any easier for myself.

I trotted carefully down the staircase behind her, feeling the urge to run for the door as Bill made his way out of the dining room and caught sight of us. He wolf whistled far too loudly as I made it to the bottom and Annabelle all but forced me to spin on the spot for him.

"Nymphadora Tonks in a dress—who'd have thought we'd see the day?"

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile a little. Teenage me wouldn't have been seen dead in something like this.

"You're going all out for your date tonight, aren't you?"

"I picked out the dress actually. I like to think I've done well." Annabelle commented proudly from behind me.

He nodded in agreement with that. "Very well indeed—so I take it that it's somebody's lucky night tonight then."

I laughed shakily, trying to ignore the way my stomach lurched at the idea. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Oh as if!" Annabelle clicked her tongue. "If this guy doesn't want to jump your bones by the end of the night then there's something wrong with him."

I found myself forcing another grin, knowing she was only trying to help. "Thanks for the encouragement, Annabelle."

Billy laughed, moving out of the doorway. And my eyes automatically fell on them. Sirius was busy talking to someone else. Remus had glanced towards us…and did a double take.

I felt all flushed and giddy as he took in what I was wearing. It was just for a second, and then his eyes met mine. And it was like I couldn't look away. I shivered at what I saw, noticing that there was something there again; something I had seen in his expression that night—

Sirius stepped into my line of eyesight and the moment was gone again. He was grinning. "Well you've scrubbed up well, little cousin. I hope your date appreciates all this effort that you're making."

I was about to speak but Annabelle got there first. "Don't worry, he will."

I frowned, still feeling that same panicky feeling as she began to guide me through the hallway. _Oh god_…

"Are you this forceful with your men too?" I heard Sirius call out from behind us.

She pulled a face at that, turning to glance for him for a moment. "Well I guess you'll never have the pleasure of finding that one out."

"We'll soon see, love."

She rolled her eyes, ignoring that as we made our way to the front door and I wasn't sure what was worst. The fact that Sirius had been hitting on her fort most of the night, or that I was finally going through with this date.

[-]

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this one! I know it's incredibly long but please tell me what you thought about it because I did enjoy writing it, but I want to see what everyone else thought of it and of what happened. Anyway, as it's super, super long, I probably won't update for a few days now but hope you liked it and hope everyone has a good few days, wherever they are! :)<strong>


	14. The Date

The Leaky Cauldron was hidden, situated behind a small London street. It was never that busy either, which was good. It meant less chance of someone recognizing me. I hardly ever wore a dress and when I did it wasn't this girly so it would be obvious I was on a date. Unfortunately it was still light. I felt odd, being dressed in something I wasn't used to. I flattened my hair and took a deep breath as I reached the front entrance. And then I headed inside.

It was great here. It was somewhere I felt comfortable. The place was completely unassuming and reminded me of one of those old-fashioned muggle pubs. It smelt like it too, a mixture of ale and a sort of muskiness too.

I braved a discreet glance round. He wasn't difficult to spot. It wasn't busy and the majority here were older. It tended to be the place people would go to on a Friday night, mainly for the cheap booze.

I ordered a gillywater from the bar. I wanted something refreshing, because my tongue felt like it was stuck to the root of my mouth.

Now that I'd spotted him, it all suddenly felt too real. I was stood, still trying to decide whether to sprint for the door. I felt sick too, particularly as my eyes fell on him again. But then Annabelle's earlier words came back to me. It would be rude to stand someone up and I was a Hufflepuff at heart. The thought almost outweighed the need to run for it.

I should never have let myself be talked into this. I was fine on my own anyway. A relationship was bound to jeopardize the security of the order. I'd have to lie all the time as they wouldn't be able to know. Annabelle was different. This was only going to end badly. No, I needed to get out before he recognized me, or at least before he could come up and say hello. I'd just down my drink and then I'd be off—

"Nymphadora Tonks?"

I winched. And not just because of the use of my first time for once. I had been so close. But then I supposed bright hair wasn't difficult to miss. I should have morphed outside. Damn it, I hadn't thought of that!

I grit my teeth and turned back. He was standing a couple of feet away.

He looked younger than twenty-five. He had hooded blue eyes, which matched his tee shirt. He was also pale, with a hint of stubble which matched the coffee brown shade of his hair. I noticed that it was a couple of shades darker than Remus's hair. A skull piercing dangled from his left ear and he had a bottle of pumpkin juice in his hand. With his skinny jeans, fitted top and gelled hair, he had the sort of look that reminded me of the guys in the Witch Weekly magazine.

He raised an eyebrow, still waiting. I could just say it wasn't me but then how many other witches had the same pink hair?

I cleared my throat. "It's er…just Tonks."

His shoulders seemed to slump forwards and he smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you, _just_ Tonks. I'm Hadley Ballentine."

"Likewise."

I noticed a few people staring. It wasn't making this any easier. I was just thankful that I didn't recognize anyone.

"Do you want to sit down? I snagged a table at the back."

I nodded, slowly following his lead and eyeing people as we walked past. I was as paranoid as Moody must feel like on a daily basis.

I practically fell into my chair as he moved opposite, relieved that we were a fair distance from anyone else. He set down his drink and shrugged out of his jacket. It gave me a chance to address him again. He was good looking I supposed, in a sort of rugged, confident way. It was my usual type but this still felt…strange.

He smiled as he glanced up at me. "So you're the famous Nymphadora Tonks—the youngest auror for two hundred years, if I remember correctly?"

I hadn't expected that for a conversation starter. I took a sip of my gillywater before replying. My mouth kept going dry. "That's me."

"I've heard loads about you."

"What—from Annabelle?"

"Oh no," he shook his head. "I remember reading about you in the Daily Prophet a fair bit, when they're reported about missions and raids and things. When she mentioned you, I recognized the name."

"Oh."

I was surprised to hear that. I knew the newspaper tended to report back on important missions but I'd never really noticed my name crop up before. "Well it's nice to know that us aurors are appreciated from time to time."

"Oh, absolutely—I always wanted to be an auror. I trained up and everything but then I had to drop out."

"How comes?"

"Urr—there were personal reasons." He lowered his eyes, before taking a large swig from his bottle.

I blinked, not having expected that. "Well, if it makes you feel any better—sometimes it's not all it's cracked up to be."

Of course I loved my job, but the paperwork could be a bit of a nightmare. But I didn't want to make it sound like I was bragging either.

"I don't believe that."

"Well, there's the paperwork you have to fill out for every single mission, interview or anything else. I do love my job, but that is the one negative."

"I think I'd take that," he insisted. "Rather than you know, making sure nobody's broken the great defencing policy of the United Kingdom."

"Yeah, I suppose that can get a little boring. I know I'm lucky with my job. But I do sometimes wish we could use magic to fill out paperwork. Kingsley always seems to know when you're cheating."

He smiled at that. "He seems like he'd be a great boss though, from when I've spoken to him anyway."

"Oh yeah, he's awesome! Better than someone like Umbridge."

He visibly winched at that. "Oh god…the horror."

I grinned. "Yeah tell me about it. I can only imagine the sort of hell that would be."

The conversation flowed easier after that. We mainly talked about work and the differences and similarities between the two departments. It didn't feel half as bad as when I'd arrived. I even found myself laughing quite a bit at a story or joke he told. He was quite dry and sarcastic. It reminded me of Remus's sense of humour.

I blinked, wondering where that had come from. I'd found myself comparing things, or thinking how much he'd love a particular funny story. I tried to forget about it as we moved onto another subject, telling myself it was completely normal.

"So how come you were set up on this date tonight, then?" Hadley asked. "I assume Annabelle planned this?"

"How did you guess?"

He shrugged, pursing his lips to fight a smile. "I've just started so I don't know her very well. But she seems like she can be quite persuasive when she wants to be."

I snickered. "That's an understatement. But yeah she did. I don't think I'm competing enough with her record number of dates. Then again, I don't think it's possible to."

He laughed, realising I was joking. "That bad?"

"Worse," I smiled. "I think she worries about me. But she can be worse than my Mum sometimes. Honestly you'd think I was in my forties, the way people go on about it."

"I know the feeling. My parents are just the same."

"Really—I didn't think anybody could be worse than Annabelle or my Mum?"

"Yeah there's definitely worse." He insisted. "My own Mum tried to set me up on my Sister's wedding day."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah and here's the best bit—it was the broom's mother. They'd never met his parents before and because she looked young for her age, they just assumed she was a family friend or something."

I laughed a little before flashing a quick smile. "Sorry for laughing, but yeah…I can understand why that could be awkward."

"Awkward isn't the word." He confessed, flushing a little as he dropped his eyes. "There's plenty more, but honestly? It will probably scar you for life."

"Oh well now you've got to tell me!"

But he shook his head, though he smiled a little. "I was being serious about the permanent scarring. I'm already screwed; I wouldn't want to ruin anyone else's life."

I laughed, realising he was joking again. "Please, it can't be any worse than my stories! Fairs fair; we can do a swap for swap for each one."

"Okay…I'm intrigued now. But don't say I didn't warn you."

[-]

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to say a quick thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. I promise that I read all reviews and take on any criticism as much as I love the positive feedback. To the review who mentioned Annabelle and how pushy she can be, I completely agree. I think as a character she definitely has flaws but I'm hoping that within time she'll start to grow on you. She kind of reminds me a little bit like an older pushy sister towards Tonks. She does thinks because she cares but sometimes she doesn't always see the bigger picture and unfortunately doesn't realize just how pushy she can be. But I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, even with it just being about the date. Don't worry too much, this isn't something that's going to go on for too long anddddd I can't wait to give you the next chapter. It's Remus's pov again, but it isn't like a repeat of the last chapter. It's a little insight into how he's feeling about everything going on at the moment, including Tonks's date. I was going to wait until tomorrow's chapter but...I don't think I can wait so it should be ready and on here by the time everyone reads this one. :)<strong>


	15. Jealousy

Remus's POV

* * *

><p>I had to look twice. She looked beautiful. She always did, but there was something delicate about her tonight. Her pink hair seemed a little darker too. It matched the flowers of her dress, the curls cascading past her shoulders like a vibrant waterfall. The pale blue of the dress contrasted against her hair and the slight blush of her cheeks. It accentuated her every curve in a way that her daily wardrobe didn't. It also stopped mid-thigh, showcasing most of her long legs even with the ankle boots. I caught my breath as her eyes found mine.<p>

She truly did look incredible. And it was all for a date with some other guy.

Even still, her eyes didn't leave mine. She probably felt sorry for me. When was the last time I had even been out for anything other than order purposes? Maybe that was why she had suggested going to a nightclub. It wasn't really because she enjoyed my company, like I had found myself hoping. She pitied me.

Sirius stepped forwards to go and see off his cousin and my eyes fell to the splintering wood of the table. I ran my fingers across it, wanting nothing more than to go and wallow alone in the library.

"What's got you all grumpy?"

I frowned at Sirius's words. If only he knew. "Nothing."

"Oh come now Moony. I thought I was meant to be the irritable one?"

"There's plenty of space in this house for the both of us to wallow."

I heard him pull a chair out, but I didn't look up. I wondered idly where everyone had disappeared to all of a sudden. Not that I minded. I didn't want them catching me like this.

"So that's what you're doing, is it?"

"What?"

"Wallowing—drowning in your self-pity again."

I rolled my eyes, preparing myself to move. "Whatever, Sirius."

"Hey," he spoke in a voice so surprisingly soft, I paused for a moment. "What's really going on here? You've been in a right foul mood ever since Tonks announced her date."

I pursed my lips, trying not to give anything away as I replied. It wasn't my place to feel this thwarted. "Technically, her friend did that."

"Ugh," I saw him roll his eyes from the corner of my eyes. "Don't get all literal. You're avoiding the problem."

"There's no problem. I just want to be on my own for a while, if that's all the same with you." I stood up then.

Truth was, this wasn't the conversation I wanted to be having, particularly with Sirius. She was his cousin after all. I wasn't even sure what I was expecting to happen. It was never me who got the girl. That was always James and Sirius's job. It was inevitable that Nymphadora Tonks would find herself a date at some point. She was beautiful. Me, on the other hand; well, I was fine on my own. I'd managed the last thirty-five years.

"You do this all the time."

"Do what, Sirius?" I replied with a weary sigh. He was trying to help but it was my own fault for being stupid enough to hope, even if it had been just for a moment.

"Get all loathing and self-pitying and then you start pushing people away."

"Can I not just be in a foul mood, or is that not allowed anymore?"

"Of course it is mate, but as long as that's all it is." Sirius replied, standing up himself. "Because I know you and I know what you're like. When something bothers you, you bottle it up. And all I'm saying is…well, if you needed someone to talk to, then I'm as good as anyone. I'm like the king of wallowing these days."

"Well thank you for the recommendation. I'll be sure to remember." I replied in the same manner, though I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"So I should think…eh, that reminds me. What do you think of the new girl?"

I rolled my eyes, but I was almost glad for the subject change. "She seems alright. You perked up quite a bit when she arrived."

He smiled. "That's an understatement. She's got spunk though, I'll give her that."

"I thought your type was more of the lecherous variety."

"Yeah, but it's made me more determined to prove myself. And…well, she was quite pretty, wasn't she?"

"I can't say that I noticed."

"Oh Moony, my friend," Sirius groaned. "I know it's been a while but I fear you're losing your touch, old man."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"But of course it is! We're in the midst of a war—"

"Surprisingly, I have noticed—"

"If that isn't reason enough to live like there's no tomorrow, then I don't know what is."

"Like you, you mean?" The words slipped out before I properly thought and I instantly regretted them. "Sirius I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"No, no, you're right." He sighed, his head bowing forwards slightly.

I don't think I could have felt any worst in that moment. It seemed as though I couldn't say or do anything right.

"But that's exactly what annoys me about you, Remus. I can't exactly go out and live, but what's your excuse? We're not exactly getting any younger, are we?"

"In case you haven't noticed Sirius; I'm hardly beating them off with a stick, am I?"

"That's only because you spend all of your time here. Don't get me wrong, I love having you around but you don't go anywhere to meet anyone."

"Well I think we all know why that is, don't we?"

"Oh _please_ don't use the sodding werewolf excuse once again. Not everyone cares enough to judge you for it, Remus. I don't care, the majority of the order doesn't care, hell even Tonks doesn't care."

I blinked, trying to ignore the way my hands trembled slightly at the sudden mention of her. "Yes, well she's an exception to the rule."

Sirius sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping forwards as he replied. "God you're hard work sometimes, you know that?"

"Well it isn't always a barrel of laughs with you either, Padfoot."

He half smiled for a moment. "I'm serious though."

"Yes and I'm Remus."

He rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Moony; you know I'm right though. But at least you don't seem as ticked off as you were twenty minutes ago."

I doubted that but I didn't comment any further. Having a conversation about this wasn't going to change anything anyway.

[-]

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Remus! :( I felt so bad writing this one but I felt it had to be done as it's good to see things from his perspective for a change. Hope you enjoyed it and review please! It will make Remus happy again hehe. :)<strong>


End file.
